


Fortune Favors the Gods

by orphan_account



Series: Titan Squad AU [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King Of The Monsters
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Godzilla - Freeform, Kaiju, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Romance, ghidorah - Freeform, godzilla franchise, godzilla: king of the monsters - Freeform, king ghidorah - Freeform, kotm, mosugoji, mothra - Freeform, mothzilla, rodan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 64,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the world's safety rests within the claws of four titans: godzilla, mothra, rodan, and king ghidorah. although their patience for each other is thin, they tend to do a decent job as protecting humanity.that is, until an old enemy rises from the depths and flips the world upside down.





	1. Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 AUGUST EDIT: wow um hi new readers!! i wasn't expecting new people after the completion of this so welcome asldkfjsdl. i have some free time on my hands so i figured i'd edit this bad boy. if you're an old reader, welcome back! idk if the sequel is still a thing or not bc i still need time to think about it (i deleted that letter chapter just so i wouldn't add any extra words to the whole thing. this is when i wished ao3 had some kind of dashboard program lmao). btw i changed the general rating to teens and up simply because of the crude humor, gory fights, and language used. i forgot to change it to that when i first started writing this lol. anyways enjoy your reading of "fortune favors the gods!"
> 
> ORIGINAL: listen yall, i'm on a godzilla kick. i've been wanting to write this fic for so long, but this was during a time where the fanbase was pretty much dead. i feel like now is a good time to get this fic going since kotm came out recently!!  
> this is completely an au. it consists of characteristics from different movies. i honestly don't know how this au came to me, but i know for a fact that i wanted to write the main four all together saving the world like they were some found family (i'm a sucker for those tropes). i've also had to get creative with some details seeing how there's so many different lores out there, so tbh??? a lot of this is just my headcanons.  
> as of now, all you need to know is that this au is where godzilla, mothra, rodan, and ghidorah come to an agreement that earth needs to be protected from other titans. with the help of monarch, they become its guardians and are alerted whenever a city needs their help.  
> okay well that's all i'm gonna explain for now. i don't know how long this thing will be, but i've got the general plan for it. as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated. enjoy the grand opening of "fortune favors the gods!" <3

Godzilla didn't sign up for this.

Normally, he joined the exciting monster brawl. As much as the other Titans aggravated him, he _did_ enjoy a good fight every now and then. The adrenaline rush and fury were parts of a battle that he couldn't get elsewhere.

But _this?_ This was plain stupid.

He leaned against a skyscraper, watching Rodan peck at the face of a mole monster. Mothra dug her claws into its back, eyes narrowed in anger. The two pummeled the mole into the ground, sending a cloud of rubble and dirt into the air.

"Stand _down!"_ hissed Rodan, shoving the tips of his wings into the mole's chest. He looked at Godzilla. "Could you give us a little help, Goji?"

Godzilla groaned as he grudgingly walked into the fight. "This has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever done."

A snicker from above made Godzilla stop in his tracks. He looked up, and his annoyance intensified.

Ghidorah, his golden scales sparkling in the sunlight, grinned at Godzilla with a sense of mischief. "I beg to differ," teased Ichi--the middle head of the damned dragon.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" growled Godzilla.

Ghidorah flew towards the mole, flapping his wings in an arrogant manner. "Whenever I am around, _everyone_ asks for my opinion," said Ni--the right head.

Mothra looked at Ghidorah, nervous. "Ghidorah, please watch your aim. It is in our best interest to keep the city intact."

Godzilla stepped on the tail of the mole, crossing his arms. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he isn't exactly the careful type, Mothie."

Dark clouds rolled overhead. Smiling wickedly, Ghidorah shot himself further into the sky. "I will show you all how to _truly_ end a battle!" exclaimed Ichi.

"Son of a bitch," grumbled Godzilla. He smacked the mole's chest with his tail, sending the creature to its knees. Quickly, he grabbed Rodan and Mothra and sprinted from the soon-to-be destruction.

"Since when have you been able to run this fast?" asked Rodan with a sly smirk.

"Do you want me to throw you back?" snarled Godzilla. "Because I will. I'll make sure that bastard fries you."

"My friends, please," soothed Mothra. She looked over her wings to see the struggling mole. "Now is not the time to argue."

Lightning painted the gray sky yellow. Thunder rang throughout the city. The injured mole monster looked up and saw a giant shadow zoom towards it.

Godzilla stopped near the skyscraper he had originally stood by. He sat Rodan and Mothra on the ground, keeping his eyes glued to the silhouette in the sky that was Ghidorah.

"Why'd we let him join us again?" he asked to Mothra, irritated. "Not really likin' how one of my greatest enemies is fightin' alongside us."

"I did not want to let him out of our sights," reminded Mothra. "I will admit, I was surprised when he accepted our offer to protect humanity."

Rodan forced out a sarcastic laugh. "You do realize he's only in this because he gets to kill other Titans, right?"

Mothra sighed. "I understand that, but at least we are protecting humans from their possible wrath." Her tired expression lightened. "Besides, it is good that we are developing a stable relationship with Monarch through our help. We are saving their resources by fighting these battles for them."

Godzilla shook his head, his neck glowing teal from the fire inside him. "I didn't ask to be apart of this."

"Oh, hush," said Mothra, warmly. "Aren't you glad that you are doing something other than sleeping?"

Before Godzilla could counter Mothra's remark, the three saw Ghidorah appear from the clouds. With a sickening round of hellish laughter, he crashed into the mole. A burst of electricity and earth hit the surrounding buildings. The scent of charred flesh filled the monsters' noses.

Mothra looked at the city, its architectural works in shambles. "Oh, dear. I told him to be mindful of the city…"

Rodan scrutinized the damage Ghidorah's attack caused. "If I may be so bold to say, this isn't as bad as other fights we have participated in."

"Again, he's not the careful type," said Godzilla. He walked through the smoke and saw Ghidorah cackling triumphantly on the mole's blackened corpse.

Ghidorah flashed his wings, surges of electricity flying around his body. "Victory!" exclaimed all three of his heads.

"We get it," mumbled Godzilla. "Can we go now, or are you gonna keep bein' a drama king?"

"Oh, you are simply jealous that I took the final hit," smiled San--the left head.

"Actually, I couldn't give less than two shits about that." Godzilla walked out of the smoke. "In fact, I think this whole 'Save the Earth' group is stupid." He pointed a clawed finger at Ghidorah. "It doesn't help that we have to be your damn babysitter either."

Ghidorah's smile twitched. "You are _not_ my babysitter," spat Ichi.

Godzilla chuckled at the sound of Ghidorah's furious tone. "You sure about that?"

"If I weren't apart of this group, I would have ripped off your neck and stuffed it into a volcano," threatened Ichi.

"And gouged out your eyes," added Ni.

"And ate them, too!" shouted San.

Godzilla snorted, tiny flames sprouting from his nostrils. "Man, pissin' you off is somethin' that makes me get up in the mornin'."

"Godzilla, are you antagonizing him again?" asked Mothra from the other side of the smoke.

The King stepped out of the destruction, Ghidorah following behind. "You bet I am," he answered, gleefully.

"Would it be alright if I stabbed him?" asked Ichi, sweetly. "I believe he deserves to learn a lesson."

"Buddy, you wouldn't even get the chance to stab me," said Godzilla. "I'd have your ass flyin' from the moon and back before you could."

"Say that again," barked Ni. "I _dare_ you."

While Rodan giggled at the sound of their bickering, Mothra let out another exhausted sigh. "Cease this pointless arguing, my friends," she said.

"Yeah, c'mon, Ghidorah," joked Godzilla. "Stop bein' an asshole."

"Goji, I was also talking about you," said Mothra with a tiny smile.

The King, embarrassed, averted his stare. "Alright…"

Mothra then turned to the ruins of the city, worried. "I hope Monarch does not punish us for this."

"Well, that Titan did most of this before we arrived," mentioned Rodan. He pointed to the helicopters circling above the group. "I'm sure they can attest to that."

"What did they expect?" asked Ni. "When you put Titans together, something is _bound_ to be destroyed."

"Looks like our work here is done, then," said Godzilla. He made his way towards the large river running through the city. "I've got a nap to catch up on, so c'mon."

"By all the stars in the sky, you sound so old," complained San. "Do you need medicine for your aching back? Maybe some wrinkle cream?"

Godzilla glowered at Ghidorah. "I'll make your necks into goddamn shoelaces if you don't shut up."

Mothra landed on Godzilla's back as he dove into the river. "My patience is running dry, my friends. You will not have to experience my ire if you silence yourselves."

Godzilla and Ghidorah exchanged glares before obliging to Mothra's warning. "Yeah, I believe that," grunted the King.

Mothra laughed softly. "Thank you."

Ghidorah and Rodan soared overhead. Mothra road on Godzilla's back as he swam through the river. The Monarch helicopters watched them, their riders both amazed and horrified at the display.

There was no escape from the world of the Titans.


	2. A Short Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGUST 2019 EDIT: just realized how many typos are in this thing asldfkjsdlkf well that's i'm editing now, folks!
> 
> ORIGINAL: i told yall i was on a goji hyperfixation!! i'm so excited to finally be posting this fic. i hope you guys enjoy it just as much as you did with the one shot!  
> i apologize for the short chapters. i can assure you that they'll be longer as the story prorgesses.  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Godzilla climbed onto the shore, relieved that he was back home. Mothra fluttered off of his back and landed on the sand beside him. Rodan and Ghidorah perched on the mountain in the center of the island.

"So, how long do you all think it will take Monarch to contact us again about another Titan?" asked Ichi. "Time is pointless, but I would not be surprised if it took them only five minutes."

Godzilla rolled his eyes as he collapsed into the warm sand. "Can't we just enjoy a freakin' second of peace without them cryin' to us?"

"Despite his waspish attitude, I do agree with Goji," said Mothra. "We have been doing a lot of work in the past months. It would be nice to relax for a few moments."

"Being the earth's only protectors is tiring," sighed Rodan. He rested his head on the peak of the mountain. "It still baffles me that Monarch wanted us to do this."

"Well, it was also Mothra's idea," sneered San.

Godzilla frowned. "Hey, keep her outta this. She just wants what's best."

Mothra giggled. "This is surprising, coming from the Titan who despised this idea as well."

Once again, Godzilla was grateful that he was incapable of blushing. "Yeah, well, I'm...I'm startin' to come to terms with it."

Ichi groaned in revolt. "You two are insufferable."

"And so are you, o foul one," said Mothra with a proud smirk.

Ghidorah's heads looked at each other with wide eyes. "Did...did you  _backtalk_ me?" asked Ni, flabbergasted.

"I am of temperance, but that does not mean I won't put fiends in their place." Mothra winked. "You may be a hero of the earth now, Ghidorah, but you still remain a petulant scourge who we can never commiserate with."

"Damn, she's bringin' out the big words," grinned Godzilla.

Ichi snarled through gritted teeth. "Oh, my thirst for murder is increasing because of you, Mothra."

"What do those words mean?" asked San. "Are they even real?"

"All words aren't real," stated Rodan, casually.

Lightning sparks rushed out from the gaps in between Ghidorah's teeth. "I am living amongst idiots," complained Ichi, dramatically.

"Have you ever wondered if _you_ are the idiot?" asked Mothra, tauntingly.

"Better grab a bucket of water because Ghidorah is roastin'," jested Godzilla.

"Don't think I won't kill you either!" thundered Ichi. He lifted his chin. "I was _so_ close to doing it before."

Godzilla sat his chin in his claw. "Why don't you do us all a favor and go throw yourself into your iceberg again? I'm sure everyone on this freakin' planet would appreciate that."

All three heads laughed in unison. "Please, you all need me in this foolish quest to protect humanity," said Ichi. "Imagine how difficult your jobs would be if _I_ wasn't around."

"Be quiet, all of you," demanded Rodan. He flapped into the air and nodded his head towards the ocean. "There, on the horizon."

The yapping came to a halt as Godzilla, Mothra, and Ghidorah looked at the sky. They saw a tiny object flying towards them. With her keen eyes, Mothra noticed that it was a Monarch helicopter.

"It is Monarch," she reported. "Perhaps they have another mission for us."

"That wasn't even five minutes," said Godzilla. He closed his eyes and whimpered. "So much for my nap."

The helicopter hovered in the air, two speakers attached to its sides. The monsters watched, awaiting the message that had become a part of their daily routine.

"Hey there, big guys," spoke a chipper voice through the speakers. "I know you pretty much just got here, but we've got another situation."

"Why _him?"_ asked Rodan. "He's so...so-"

"Stupid?" finished Godzilla.

Rodan nodded in agreement. "Yes. Stupid."

"As most humans are," said Ni.

"My friends, it is not possible that Doctor Stanton could be brainless since he is working for Monarch," said Mothra. "He is a comical human, but he is certainly not dull."

"He's no Serizawa, though," said Godzilla, remorse silently consuming him.

The scientist laughed wearily at the sound of the montsers' growls. "I'm, uh, just gonna keep going and ignore...whatever you guys are doing." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, you need to go to Lake Ashi. Our base there reported something ugly crawling around there."

A wave of concern fell over Godzilla. He sat up straight. "Lake Ashi?"

"Oh, dear..." fretted Mothra.

The speakers slid back into the safety of the helicopter. It took off, its passengers hoping that the monsters understood the scientist's message.

Godzilla rose to his feet, face grim. "There's no way she can be back."

"Goji, perhaps it is _not_ her," consoled Mothra. "It...it could easily be a new Titan."

"No other Titan would hang out at Lake Ashi just for fun." Godzilla waded into the water. "I thought I killed her off for good, but I guess not."

"Remind me, who are we talking about?" asked Ichi.

Rodan looked at Ghidorah, utterly shocked. "Really? You don't know?"

"Sorry, but I was trapped in a damned iceberg to keep up with Godzilla's boring fights," said Ni.

"Yeah, everythin' I do is boring in your eyes, asshole," groused Godzilla. "And it's not like you'd know this Titan anyhow. I doubt she reached your oh-so holy ears."

"That does not explain anything," said Ichi. "Will you just tell me who this Titan is before I go mad?"

Godzilla heaved a sigh, his shoulders slumping. He eyed Ghidorah. "I doubt you've heard the name 'Biollante' before."

Ghidorah looked at Godzilla with puzzlement. Rodan didn't seemed fazed by the mention of her name, but Mothra squirmed.

"I have never heard of such a...such a bland name," said Ichi, finally.

"What'd I tell ya?" Godzilla floated on the surface of the water. "Now, are we gonna get goin' or what?"

"Do not underestimate this foe, Ghidorah," cautioned Mothra. "She is...cunning, to say the least."

"Oh, but I can assure you that I am smarter," said Ichi, deviously.

Mothra sat on top of Godzilla's back, her wings shaking. "Your egotism will be your downfall someday…"

With their spirits contorted by fear, the four set off from the island.

Their destination? Lake Ashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a meme i Need To Say:  
> mothra, rodan, and ghidorah: *speak with grace, deliberateness, and holiness like the glorious gods they are  
> goji: y'all'dn'tve whomst've


	3. The Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be wary of the garden, for it is full of deceit. the roses may smell of home, but they are forever bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the support on this fic!! yall are the true mvps. next update will be on tuesday. :>  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

It didn't take long for the group of Titans to arrive at Lake Ashi. Godzilla's urgent speed lead them to the in about an hour. They now stood on its shores, watching the dark lake for anything abnormal.

No matter how hard Godzilla tried to hide his nervousness, Mothra could easily sense it; she saw how tiny his pupils were in his eyes. She saw how the plates on his back sparkled teal out of anxiousness. She saw how ragged his breathing was.

Their timeworn friendship gave her insight to the King's true self.

Mothra wrapped a wing around Godzilla. "It is alright to be afraid, my friend. You are not the only one who is confused by the reappearance of an old enemy."

"I...I just don't get it." He glanced at the clouds, hues of green peeking out through the gray. "I killed her a long time ago. Why the hell is she back?"

"I am certain that we will find out," said Mothra. She looked at the water, her legs shivering. "She...she cannot hide for long."

Ghidorah flew over the lake, squinting at its depths. "I could always send down some lightning to scare this Biollante character," said Ichi. _"That_ will make her come up."

Rodan looked at the ruins of the old laboratory. "None of this makes sense. How she returned to life is...is confusing. She wasn't even a true Titan."

"Indeed, she _was_ a hybrid of human, flora, and Titan," said Mothra.

"She was practically my sister," said Godzilla, disgruntled. "Everyone just likes using my DNA, huh?"

San laughed. "Sibling rivalry!"

Godzilla sat on the shore, frowning at the lake. "Looks like our only option is to wait for her to show up."

"You know, if you buffoons actually listened to me, we could kill her right now," carped Ichi, "but no, you all want to do things the hard way."

"What makes you think she's living under the water?" asked Rodan. "You do realize she is a plant, right?"

Ichi scowled. "I do not need to listen to _you."_

"Ghidorah, I know you do not have any empathy for the living creatures on this planet, but there are special lifeforms in this lake that need to be watched after," spoke Mothra. "Electrocuting this water will do more harm than good."

Ni threw his head back. "I do not need your reprimanding, moth."

"You do, since everything you want to try is murder," said Rodan, cynically.

As Ghidorah complained on and on, Godzilla's eyes caught something on the other side of the lake; it was the opening of a cavern, a detail he hadn't noticed the last time he was here. Curious, he stood up and trekked through the water.

"You idiots want to take things nice and slow," rambled Ichi, "but it never-" His words came to a halt as Godzilla passed him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"There's a cavern back there," replied Godzilla. "Guess we won't have to wait for her to come out."

"Ah, she wants us to come to her," speculated Rodan. He took off from the shore and flew towards the cavern. "Sly thing."

Mothra fluttered towards the maw of the cavern, expression taut with suspicion. "Be careful, my friends. This may not be the same Biollante Godzilla fought those years ago."

Ghidorah nodded his heads as he contemplated the future fight. "Well, I suppose I could dine on roasted plants tonight," complied Ichi.

Slowly, Godzilla lead the way into the dim cavern. The four were intrigued by its massive size, capable enough to even fit Ghidorah. Mothra skimmed the tip of her wing across the wet rock wall, her natural glow brightening as she floated further into the cavern. Rodan's eyes sparkled red, a result to the darkness.

Godzilla hit a jagged part of the wall, growling. "I can't see for shit."

"Allow me to guide us, my friend," spoke Mothra. Her illumination increased, and the watery pathway ahead was revealed. Elegantly, she traversed through the rigid path, Godzilla, Rodan, and Ghidorah following behind her.

"Do you remember this part of the lake, Goji?" asked Rodan, gazing at the vines that began to show themselves.

"Nope." Godzilla hopped over a thick root that broke through the rocks. "Keep in mind that I wasn't really sight-seein' when I came to kick Biollante's ass."

"And Mothra, you said this 'Biollante' was a hybrid?" questioned Ichi.

Mothra nodded her head. "Correct. She was created in the laboratory that is now in ruins on the shore of the lake."

Rodan looked at the moss growing on the ceiling with uncertainty. "We must be getting close."

"Before we take her on, I wanna get a few answers outta her," said Godzilla. "She ain't like you guys, so you can bet your asses that she ain't comin' back to life after this."

"I suppose that comes from the human aspect of her DNA," theorized Mothra. Sorrow crossed her face. "It is truly a shame how she was created…"

The amount of strange flora increased as the four traveled further into the cave: colossal flowers--some of which Godzilla remembered seeing during the prehistoric eras of this world--grew through the cracks in the walls; kudzu shimmied in the weak wind that managed to flow into the cavern; and huge ferns rested on the tiny masses of grass near the edges.

But most importantly, thousands of roses grew out of the water, thriving in the new conditions of the cavern.

Their perfume suffocated the monsters. Mothra held in her coughs, disturbed. "I have never seen so many roses before," she said.

Godzilla crushed a patch with his foot. "Good way to keep pests out."

Ghidorah noticed the larger opening up ahead. "Look," said Ni.

The group looked at the entrance into the next section of the cavern. Mothra's light died out as a green light swallowed it. Gingerly, the monsters stepped forth, taken aback by the tall room they stood in.

Moss, vines, and leaves covered the rock walls. Pink roses, thorns protruding out from their sides, watched the monsters from the crystal-clear water. A stone platform surrounded by rose quartz sat in the center of the room. Green orbs hung in the air by wiggling vines. Despite their light, the cave was still shrouded in darkness.

Rodan peered at the rose quartz by the platform. "I can't tell if this is beautiful or terrifying."

"How strange," uttered Mothra as she looked at the greenery. "I do not recall of a place like this before."

"That's because you guys weren't invited."

The four froze. Godzilla's throat burned as his atomic breath rose. Teeth bared, he pivoted towards the owner of the voice.

Plant-like tendrils crept out from the shadows. A low, devilish chuckle came from the giant jaws of a crocodilian Titan. Red, pulsating flesh hugged the tangled vines that held it to her body. Four, stubby legs carried her into the emerald light. Sap dripped from her razor-sharp teeth and tusks, burning the rocks it fell on. She spied on her guests with her yellow eyes, an ominous plan brewing behind them.

Teal flames curled around Godzilla's mouth. "Biollante," he said, sharply.

The kaiju laughed, towering over Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan (Ghidorah still remained the tallest, and he secretly enjoy that fact). She walked around the four monsters, smelling of the same, sweet roses. "Gotta give you props to bringing some friends along with you, Goji. You must've thought something through for once."

"What the hell are you doin' back?" asked Godzilla, ignoring Biollante's threat. "I'll kill you again if I have to."

"Life has interesting ways with revenge." Biollante brought one of her tentacles--resembling that of a venus flytrap--close to her face, examining its mouth. "I guess I'm just that great."

"Biollante, we can avoid a fight if you tell us why you have returned," said Mothra, coolly. "You have not posed a threat to humanity yet, but we _will_ take action if you do."

Biollante eyed Mothra, licking her teeth free of sap. "Listen, I have a job to do, and giving you guys answers is not it."

"Ooh, I like her," grinned Ichi. "She knows how to play evil."

Abruptly, one of Biollante's tendrils wrapped around Ichi's neck. He gasped for air, each struggle to flee tightening the grip.

"Can't believe you brought this moron with you, Goji," she said with a crooked grin. She pulled Ghidorah towards her. "I find it pretty hilarious how you were taken down by _him_  of all people. Some king _you_ are."

San bit into the vine that held his brother captive. It withdrew from his neck, quivering in pain.

"How...how _dare_ you," hissed Ichi. The heads' eyes sparkled a brilliant gold, lightning flying from his wings. "Choose your next words carefully, you overgrown plant."

"Hold on," broke in Rodan. He glared at Biollante. "How did you know about Ghidorah's plan with the mass awakening? I find it difficult to believe that you witnessed it after being dead all these years."

"C'mon, Bio, stop bein' a liar and just spill it out," growled Godzilla, his voice rising. "I doubt you wanna get blasted into pieces again."

Biollante flexed her vines. "I don't have to explain myself to a bunch of dumbasses. Even if I _did_ tell you how I came back, you wouldn't understand it." She tapped the side of her eye. "I just have my sources."

"Enough with this nonsense," snarled Ni. "Let us kill her so we can get it over with."

"Now _there's_ somethin' we can both agree on," said Godzilla. With his signature roar, he charged after Biollante. He knocked her to the ground, his atomic breath collecting at the back of his throat.

Mothra soared over Biollante and thrusted her claws into her vines. Biollante screamed. She whacked Mothra to the other side of the cavern.

"Hold her down!" shouted Godzilla, his flames twirling around his teeth.

Rodan dug his talons into Biollante's shoulders, lifting her off of the ground. Her vines bit at his legs, and he held back his cries of pain.

Godzilla's back plates and eyes gleamed teal. His atomic breath burst out from his mouth, its sound akin to a motor revving to life. The beam hit Biollante's chest, burnt leaves falling into the water.

"You _really_ need to think of some new moves," spat Biollante. She smacked Rodan and Godzilla to the ground, entangling them in vines.

Mothra jumped back to her feet, shaking off the rocks from her wings. Screeching, she zoomed towards Biollante, scratching at her face. Sap poured from the wounds, sizzling and crackling.

Stalagmites tumbled to the ground as Ghidorah released a beam of lightning. It hit Biollante's face, her left eye bleeding. She let out a battle cry and tied the dragon down with her spare vines.

Turning her attention to Mothra, Biollante threw her vines at her. She anchored her to the floor, succeeding at capturing the final monster.

She cackled. "Oh, this is too rich!" She slammed Ghidorah into the wall. "I'm liking this new strength of mine."

Godzilla wriggled his claw out of the vines and pointed at Rodan. "Rodan, I've got a stupid idea and I want you to help me out with it!"

Rodan bit through the vines with his beak. He spat out the plant, repulsed. "As long as it works!"

"Then you better get ready to be a goddamn fireball, pal," said Godzilla as he summoned his atomic breath.

Rodan's eyes twinkled with delight. "I was born in the fire, so I am _always_ ready to embrace it."

Smiling, Godzilla fired his atomic breath at Rodan. The vines burnt to a crisp, releasing Rodan from their grasp. With blue and red fire surrounding him, he squawked in power and flapped his glorious wings. Flames fell around the room, burning all of the plant life. Godzilla, Mothra, and Ghidorah were released from their clutches, basking in the warmth of Rodan's fiery display.

Biollante shrieked as the fire rained down upon her. Rodan circled overhead, casting the cave into a red light.

"Oh, how the tables have turned!" he cheered.

Godzilla stood up, cracking his neck as he stomped towards Biollante. "You better start tellin' us why you're back before I break your goddamn head open."

Biollante wheezed with a smile. "Oh...don't you worry. I-I have just...the thing you need."

A vine grabbed Godzilla by the neck and pulled him down to Biollante. Her breath reeked of the roses, making his blood run cold.

"A-All you need to know is this…" she whispered.

She leaned in close to his face. He couldn't find the strength to rip her to shreds. So instead, he listened to what she had to say.

"Anayagma."

Before the world fell dark around him, Godzilla saw Biollante's twisted smile.


	4. Of Man and Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the evolution of technology has simply made mortals more prone to the treasures of lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! thank you so much for being patient with this update. i was at college orientation, so i wasn't near my computer at all. still, here it is!  
> the next update will either be tomorrow or thursday. you'll find out either way lol  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated <3

From afar, he watched the Titans drag their companion out of the cave and into the sky. They flew away from the lake, yet their sense of dread remained. How the dragon managed to carry the King on his back was beyond comprehension.

He tucked the binoculars into his coat, eyes still locked on the lake. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he waited for the answer.

"Sir, Biollante is on her way," called a voice.

He turned around and saw one of his mercenary soldiers holding a portable radar. She showed him the screen, the sonar picking up on the Titan across the lake.

"Get the translator ready," he said, ice on the tip of his tongue.

The soldier saluted him. "Yessir." She ran off to her cohorts surrounding the lab ruins.

With his hands behind his back, he watched the beast exit her cavern. Bits of her body were charred, something he expected after hearing all of the commotion. She trudged through the water, trying to hide her soporific manner.

"Sir, the translator is up and running," reported another soldier from behind.

"Bring it here," he commanded.

Three soldiers carried a machine--bearing resemblance to the Orca--and sat it down in front of him. One of them flipped a switch on its side. In turn, the machine blinked to life, scanning the area for the Titan. Noticing the approaching beast, its screen read, "Titan bioacoustics acquired."

As the Titan arrived at the shore, he pressed a blue button on the translator. He looked at the plant-like beast.

"Biollante, you've seen...better days," he said, loudly.

Biollante growled, agitated. "Just because I work with you doesn't give you the right to treat me like shit, Jonah," she said, her animalistic noises translating into speech through the machine.

Jonah chuckled. "Of course, of course." Pride glistened through his eyes. "What of Godzilla and the others?"

"He fainted after I weakened him like you wanted," she said. Frowning, she brought a withered vine close to her face. "I thought you said I'd be able to take them down with ease. I nearly got burnt to a crisp."

"You're lucky that you're even alive right now," said Jonah, coldly. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here." He tapped his fingers on the translator's surface. "Are you _sure_ that you weakened him?"

Biollante smacked her tendril onto the shore, the soldiers aiming their guns at her in response. "What, are you starting to doubt me?" Using her two tentacles, she made a tiny space in between them as if she was measuring something in the distance. "I was _this_ close to killing him the first time. I'm your best bet at getting him out of your way for whatever dumb plan you have in store."

Jonah smirked, the shadows on his face intensifying his wrinkles. "We shall see about that, _Erika."_

Vexation consumed Biollante. She thrusted her tendrils into the sand, scaring the nearby soldiers. "I can easily kill you. You _know_ I can."

Laughing, Jonah turned on his heels and waved at Biollante dismissively. "We'll be back next week for the fuel. You make sure to stay out of our way though, alright?"

Biollante watched with eyes aflame as the soldiers picked up the translator and marched after Jonah. Her throat bubbled with sap, fighting down the urge to kill them all. Full of spite, she headed back to her cavern.

"That pool of shit isn't going to help them," she said to herself. "It's worthless. It's not gonna be able to recharge that hunk of metal again."

Alas, even the Titans could fall for the occult words of humans.

* * *

 

Godzilla had encountered death several times, but he didn't expect its realm to look like _this._

It was full of light, reminding him of Mothra. Something about it seemed off-putting, though; it was too bright, and there was no sense of warmth radiating from it. He closed his eyes to keep his sight intact.

"Well, let's get on with it," he said. "Take me, put me back, I don't give a shit. I don't wanna stay here any longer than I have to, though."

"You are not dead, Godzilla."

The King dared to open one eye at the sound of the voice. Through the bright light, he could make out a shape standing before him.

"It is unfortunate that we have to meet like this, but fate is of nature," it spoke.

Godzilla opened his other eye. The shape before him blocked out the light, for it towered over him like Biollante had. Even though he couldn't make out all of the details, the beast looked oddly familiar.

In fact, it looked like _him._

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, both equally astonished and confused.

The figure shifted. "I would tell you, but you are already so fragile."

Godzilla frowned. "Bullshit."

"Do not take it as an insult. You are simply not ready to hear who I am." The figure raised a claw, its eyes glowing red. "When the blood calls out to you, only then will you learn who I am."

Godzilla sighed, smoke coming out in puffs from his nostrils. "Really? Do you have to do the whole riddles shtick with me?"

The shape placed its claw onto Godzilla's forehead. "Ignore my call, and you will suffer immensely, King of the Monsters."

Godzilla opened his mouth to speak, but another voice--not one of this strange realm--called out from the light.

"Almost there, my friend," it spoke, its voice so holy and benevolent. "If you can hear me, show us a sign. Anything."

"Mothra…" whispered Godzilla, grateful that she was reaching out to him through his unconsciousness.

"Go to her," spoke the figure above him, "until you drink the crimson water."

"What are you-" Before he could finish his sentence, specks of light twirled around Godzilla. When he looked up, the gigantic shadow was gone. It was only him and Mothra's light in the realm.

"I've got a bad feelin' 'bout all this…" he mumbled as the tiny stars took him away.


	5. She Brings Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and though i've known you for millennia, i still bask in this rosy glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up, bitches. we're going into mothzilla mode.  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated!

"I can't believe it," said Ichi. "A word. A damn _word."_

Mothra pressed her head against Godzilla's. "This is all so mysterious, but what matters now is that we revive him."

Ghidorah readjusted Godzilla on his back, flapping his wings erratically to keep himself from falling into the ocean. "We should have killed Biollante when we had the chance," grumbled Ni.

Rodan squinted at the ocean as he thought. "That name Biollante said...it sounds so ominous." He glanced at Mothra. "Would you know anything about it, Mothra?"

The moth shook her head. "I have lived since time immemorial, but that word does not ring a bell for me."

"The same goes for me," commented Ichi, "and I am older than time itself."

"Whoever this Anayagma character is, their name clearly has an effect on Goji," stated Mothra, worried. "We may have to do some research."

"But who is going to know about this other than Biollante?" asked Rodan. "You're the expert in history here, Mothra."

"I may not know, but Monarch might." She saw the island ahead. "For now, let us tend to Goji. He is our first priority."

"About time," said San. "I cannot believe you two made me carry him."

The second Ghidorah neared the island, he threw Godzilla's limp body off of him. He landed on the sand with a loud thump. Mothra gasped in horror.

"Ghidorah!" She rushed to Godzilla's side, checking for any bruises. "You _must_ be careful with him!"

Rodan couldn't help but snicker. "It _was_ kind of funny."

Ichi smiled, puffing out his chest. "I did not say that the ride back would be smooth." He turned to the mountain. "Besides, it is _his_ fault for fainting like that."

Mothra shook her head in disapproval. "I should not have expected anything better from you."

"This was the only time he has ever fainted in a battle like that," said Rodan. "Like Mothra said, this whole situation is bizarre."

A saintly glow rose from Mothra's wings. It fell onto Godzilla, his tail twitching as a reaction.

"Perhaps this will help him come to his senses," she said.

Rodan sat near the bottom of the mountain. "Can we also discuss Biollante's resurrection? It's something that has my brain in pieces."

"Yes, her return is not something to take lightly," said Mothra, closing her eyes as she poured her energy into healing Godzilla. "She, of all Titans, should not have been able to come back to life." She opened one eye, looking at Rodan and Ghidorah. "As I mentioned before, Monarch may have the answers we are looking for. Though a part of me believes they had no idea that Biollante had returned."

Ghidorah shook his heads in discontent. "We hear from them all the time," muttered Ichi. "We never get a break from them."

"Thank you for volunteering to speak with them, Ghidorah," grinned Mothra.

The three heads rumbled in exasperation. _"This_ is why I hate you all," said San.

"Unless you want to see Biollante again, going to Monarch is our only option," said Rodan. He glanced at Mothra. "I can go with him, Mothra."

"A wonderful idea, Rodan," said Mothra. "Let us wait until Goji awakens, though."

The moth's divine light grew around Godzilla. Her antenna shook, and so did the King's claws.

"Almost there, my friend," she said. "If you can hear me, show us a sign. Anything."

The light dissolved into nothingness. Mothra took a step back. A pained moan escaped Godzilla's jaws. He opened his eyes, touching his forehead.

"Damn it…" he muttered.

"Oh, I am glad you are back, my friend," breathed Mothra. She gently touched his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Godzilla pushed himself up to a sitting position. "I feel like Ghidorah threw me to the ground a thousand times."

Ghidorah shrugged with his wings. "Well, I _did_ throw you while you were unconscious," mentioned Ni.

"Of course you did, asshole." Godzilla looked at Mothra. "What'd you guys do to Biollante?"

"We fled," replied Mothra. "Fighting her seemed pointless."

"She wasn't going to give us answers anyhow," said Rodan. He flew over to Godzilla's side. "Do you remember what happened?"

Godzilla scratched his head. "Biollante said somethin' to me, and then I just blacked out." He recalled the conversation he had with the shadow. "And then I was...I don't even know how to explain it."

"Take your time," said Mothra. "We are all still dazed after our fight."

"Try to make it a bit interesting though, will you?" said Ichi as he blanketed himself in his wings. "You are not the world's greatest story teller."

"I'm gonna rip off one of your heads and beat you with it," snarled Godzilla. His anger quickly died out as he gathered his words. "But...it was like I was dead or somethin'. I mean, I thought I was, but then this...this _thing_ came up to me and started speakin' in riddles or some shit."

"What do you mean by 'riddles?'" questioned Mothra.

"I dunno, somethin' 'bout 'drinkin' the crimson water' or whatever." His eyes fell upon the waves. "No idea what _that_ means, but...I'm glad you brought me back, Mothie."

"Boring!" declared San. "See, _this_ is why you shouldn't tell stories."

"If you were there, you wouldn't be able to explain it either, cockhead," spat Godzilla.

"Ghidorah, why don't you and Rodan head to Castle Bravo?" broke in Mothra, hoping to avoid more conflict. "I will stay here with Goji. He is in no state to travel."

Ghidorah huffed as he hovered above the ground. "I suppose that is better than having to hear this idiot talk," said Ichi. He craned his neck to see Rodan. "Come, Rodan. I am afraid we have to talk to humans."

"I'll keep an eye on him," said Rodan to Mothra. He, too, flew from his spot on the island, following Ghidorah into the sky.

Mothra's antenna lowered in doubt. "I hope Monarch can offer their assistance...even with Ghidorah there." She gazed at Godzilla. "Are you _sure_ you are feeling alright? You still seem scared, my friend."

Godzilla didn't notice his wide-eyed stare. He quickly turned his face away. "Yeah, I'm good…"

Mothra chuckled. "My friend, you have never been good at hiding your true feelings from me."

Godzilla let out a small laugh. She was right; he couldn't bottle up his emotions with Mothra around.

"That's the thing I like about you, Mothie; you know how to help people," he smiled.

Mothra forced down her shuddering wings at Godzilla's compliment. She was not immune to showing her sheepishness "Oh, thank you." She internally calmed herself down. "Now, what is it that is troubling you?"

The King's tiny smile dropped off of his face. "I...I…" He looked at Mothra. "I think I'm scared, Mothra."

The way Godzilla looked at Mothra made her heart swell with sorrow. Along with this singular moment, there was only one time she had seen Godzilla filled to the brim with fright.

_Boston._

She didn't need to think of the rest to remind herself.

Mothra called herself back from the depths of her mind. She looked at Godzilla and placed a claw in his hands. "What are you scared of?"

Godzilla looked at the ocean. "I know I shouldn't be, but this whole Biollante thing is...is throwin' me off. There's somethin' more to it, and it's scarin' the shit outta me."

"Goji, it is absolutely reasonable to be frightened about this," comforted Mothra. "Although it leaves a sour taste on my tongue, I do believe that there is something more menacing behind Biollante."

Godzilla laughed gloomily. "You know shit's hit the fan when Mothra's scared, too."

Mothra covered her mouth with her claw. "Oh, dear. I didn't mean to heighten your worries. I apologize."

"Nah, I'm just kiddin' with you." He bit the inside of his cheek. "You're just...usually the one who's the most composed outta all of us."

The Queen's tension disappeared. She giggled. "It is merely apart of my nature." She caressed Godzilla's shoulder. "Still, whatever Biollante has in store for us, we shall defeat it. We have done it before."

If those words came out of anyone else, Godzilla would have brushed it off. But Mothra's empathetic voice lulled his anxiety. She thought through every sentence, giving it more meaning and compassion.

His heart raced. He clutched his chest, hoping that Mothra wouldn't hear it. It was an absurd idea, but she _was_ a goddess. She could do anything.

"Thanks, Mothie," he said. "I...I really appreciate it."

Mothra smiled. "Of course, my friend. No matter what, I will stay by your side."

Godzilla rested his head in the crook of Mothra's neck. "I'll stay by your side, too."

With nothing but the waves to bring them peace, Godzilla and Mothra wistfully looked at the deep blue sky.

* * *

 

"Allow me to make one thing clear, Rodan; you are _not_ my babysitter," spoke Ichi, fiercely.

Rodan flew up to Ghidorah's left. "Yes, I'm well aware of that, however; you _really_ shouldn't be left alone."

"How funny, coming from the Titan who rejected my loyalty after I died," scorned Ni.

Rodan rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't dwell on the past." He shifted his stare to the ocean. "If you're still so mad about that, then why don't you leave? You didn't _have_ to join us. I'm still shocked that you did."

All three heads opened their mouths to speak, but they couldn't find the words. Ichi harrumphed, foiled by Rodan's comment.

"Ah, I hit a sore spot, didn't I?" smirked Rodan.

"Listen, you mutineer, this planet isn't _that_ terrible," murmured Ichi. "I-I just get bored easily. I might as well spend my time here killing other pitiful Titans."

Rodan's eyes sparkled, knowing Ghidorah's true intentions. "You actually care for Earth, don't you?"

"Shut it," snapped San. "I will rip your puny, little wings off."

"No, you won't. You've visited this planet so many times in the past. It's no wonder you keep coming back to it." He laughed proudly. "Mothra is persuasive, but even _she_ had a hard time bringing you into this by herself. You're just afraid to admit that you actually like something about Earth."

Ghidorah's rage and embarrassment summoned dark clouds. Ichi brought his head close as a form of intimidation, but Rodan didn't budge.

"If you say anything about this conversation to the others, I will decorate this planet with your blood," he terrorized.

"Sure, sure." Rodan pushed Ichi away from him. "I can't believe I cracked you! You just wanted to find a reason to stay here. I _knew_ killing other Titans wasn't the only reason for you joining us." Playful flames of fire escaped his nostrils. "You be sure to tell me what else you like about this planet, alright?"

The three heads exchanged glances of bewilderment and shame with each other. Ichi sighed, keeping his gaze forward. "I refuse to answer to an overcooked chicken."

"Watch what you say," said Rodan. "I have your little secret under my wing now. Godzilla would _love_ to hear about this."

"Oh, you black-mailer!" decried Ichi. "Words cannot express how much I want to kill you right now!"

"Save it for later." Rodan nodded ahead. "We're here."

The metal island came into view. To their surprise, the monsters saw no humans on its surface. They looked at each other with perplexity as they neared it.

Ghidorah circled the hunk of metal. "Where have they all gone?" asked Ni.

"Are they hiding?" questioned San.

Rodan searched the base for any signs of the humans. "They must have seen that we were coming." He glanced at the sky. "I hope they aren't planning on attacking us."

"They wouldn't dare," said Ichi. "We are their guardians. If they killed us, they would be digging their own graves."

Rodan landed on the base as lightly as he could, tiny flames flying off of his rough skin. He carefully looked around, avoiding the tall structures the island housed. Disgruntled, he began to flap into the sky.

That is, until a human cry reached his ears.

He dropped back to the ground, alert. Ghidorah flew above him, eyes hunting for the owner.

"Someone is here," whispered Ni.

Rodan saw an open metal gate to his right. Standing in front of it was a human girl, her eyes glued to him. Her face was pale with equal amounts of horror and awe. She was frozen in place, her bottom lip trembling.

Ghidorah saw the human, and the realization hit him. "I recognize her…" said Ichi.

Yes, he was certain that he knew this human, even though his last meeting with her was rather negative.

Who could forget the face of the girl who screamed at him with the power of Godzilla?


	6. Madison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it should've been a normal day for her, but "normal" isn't in life's dictionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGUST 2019 EDIT: i just realized that i probably should've put a notice to read "in the hearts of monsters" before this??? uh well if you haven't read that yet, you probably should. it gives some info on how ghidorah came back to life. it's not a lot, but i suggest you read it for the sake of context on not just that detail, but other things coming up, too!
> 
> ORIGINAL: HOLY SHIT WOW I JUST WOKE UP AND THANK YOU FOR OVER 900 VIEWS??? i will be completely honest with yall, i wasn't expecting this fic and "in the hearts of monsters" to get anything. i truly thought this fanbase was dead but holy moly yall are great!!! thank you so much for taking the time out of your days to read this. <3  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

If you had told Madison Russell that she was going to see not one, but _two_ Titans at Castle Bravo that morning, she wouldn't have believed you. Her father and his old Monarch friends filled her mind with reason and knowledge. Basically, she knew that the Titans wouldn't appear randomly just to say hello.

Well, all of that went down the drain quickly.

She goggled at the two Titans before her, paralyzed with fear. The entrance back into the headquarters was only inches away, but she didn't want to make any sudden movements (her interaction with Ghidorah in Boston was proof of that). Sweat beaded down her forehead as the wind caused by Ghidorah's wings blew towards her.

Through her fear, Madison couldn't help but wonder how Ghidorah had returned from the dead. Yes, she knew about Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan's guardianship, but she didn't know _Ghidorah_ was with them. How did he come back, and why was Rodan with him?

Bringing Madison out of her train of thought, Rodan cawed at Ghidorah. The dragon responded in a deep grumble, sending another chill up Madison's spine. If she wasn't mistaken, she could almost hear the words, "Do you know her?" coming out of Ghidorah's mouths. She brushed it aside though, for it was most likely her mind playing tricks on her.

She stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Rodan and Ghidorah didn't notice, and she thanked God for that. Panicking, she rushed through the gateway and towards the button that controlled the entrance. She slammed it with her fist, and the gate started to close. As the gap diminished, she saw Rodan and Ghidorah's intrigued stares.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God." She tugged at her brown hair. "What in the actual fu-"

"Maddie!"

Madison looked at the stairs. She saw Mark, her father, sprint up them. The second he saw Madison, he drew her into a hug.

"Jesus Christ, I thought I lost you," he said, his voice shaking with fright. He pulled back for a moment, touching her cheeks. "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"N-No, I'm good." She looked at the closed gate. "Did you see them?"

"Of _course_ we saw them, honey," answered Mark. "We have cameras all up there. Rick even saw them on the sonars before they landed." He embraced Madison again. "I-I really thought I lost you."

Madison wrapped her arms around her father. "I'm okay, Dad. I promise." She glanced at the gate. "What are they doing here?"

"No clue, but maybe the others know." He took Madison's hand and lead her down the stairs. "All of this is creeping me out."

"How did Ghidorah come back?" asked Madison. "I thought he died."

Mark's grip on Madison's hand tightened. "It's...it's complicated. He's been with Godzilla and the others for a while."

Madison frowned, prying her hand away. "So no one was going to tell me? I was just gonna be left in the dark?"

Mark stopped and faced his daughter, his face ridden with stress. "Maddie, we're still trying to figure out _how_ he came back." He held out his hand. "Look, I swear I'll let you know the second we find out, but we have something bigger to handle right now."

Stubbornly, Madison took Mark's hand again. The two descended deeper into the castle, alarm lights drowning the sleek, metal walls in red hues. As they neared the main floor, Monarch scientists rushed around them in a frenzy.

Mark squeezed Madison's hand. "Guess everyone's freaking out about this." He guided Madison through the mass of scientists and into the main control room, his cohorts scurrying around the panels.

A white-haired man looked up from his computer screen and saw Mark and Madison. "Christ, there you guys are!" He jumped out of his seat and hurried up to them. "You and Maddie okay?"

"Yeah, we're good, Rick," said Mark. He looked at the screens, their sights on the Titans outside. "You have any idea why they're here?"

Rick shook his head as he walked back to his computer, Madison and Mark following him. "Not yet. They must've finished their job at Lake Ashi, so I guess they decided to pay us a visit. Still don't know what was there they took on, though."

In front of Rick's desk stood Ilene Chen, shaking her head at the scientist. "Rick, I don't think they're here just to greet us."

"Hey, maybe they wanna play Yahtzee or something," shrugged Rick. "You think we can get a big, old Yahtzee game going with them?"

Ilene turned her attention to Madison. "Madison, did they do anything odd while you were up there?"

Madison bit her lip. "Kind of. They just sort of...growled. They didn't do anything to me, though." She walked towards Ilene. "Why is Ghidorah back? And why didn't anyone tell me he was with Godzilla this whole time?"

"Maddie, I already told you," said Mark.

"Actually, we may have found something," commented Ilene. She glanced at the screens. "We had to wait to find out about his rebirth since the Titans' reformation was a priority during the time, but now that they've proven that they are Earth's guardians, we think we found the reason."

"You know how Mothra lays an egg to be reborn?" asked Rick. Madison nodded. "Well, Ghidorah does the same thing, but it happens in space. He just kinda--" He waved his hands around. "--comes together from a bunch of space stuff."

"That's a crude way of explaining it, but it's not entirely wrong," said Ilene under her breath.

"You want me to take up the whole day to explain the freakin' process to her?" asked Rick, having heard Ilene's mumbling.

Ilene rose a hand. "Just forget I said anything, Rick."

Marching into the main control room was Colonel Diane Foster. The soldiers aiding the scientists saluted her. She briskly returned the gesture as she walked towards the giant screens.

"Helicopters are on their way to defend the castle in case anything happens," she stated, her voice firm.

"You're not planning on killing them, are you?" asked Rick. "No one's gonna like that, especially if Serizawa and Graham were here."

Diane looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "No, but these two are on thin ice." She glared at Rodan and Ghidorah on the screens. "Especially since they're the ones that messed things up last time."

Ilene walked closer to one of the screens, fascinated by Rodan and Ghidorah's docile attitudes. "They're just watching, like they're expecting something."

"Maybe they want something," speculated Mark.

"Like food?" asked Rick with a smile. "We give it to 'Zilla all the time whenever he's around."

"I doubt they're here for food, Stanton," said Diane with a sour expression.

Rick raised his hands in defense as he spun around in his chair. "Sheesh, can't I crack jokes at a time like this?"

Madison joined Ilene's side, watching Rodan peck at the gate with his beak. "Or maybe…" She trailed off, her focus too strong on the Titans to finish her sentence.

Ilene looked at Madison. "What?"

Madison glanced at a steel booth near Rick's desk. She ran over to it, her eyes on a squarish, portable machine akin to a laptop. It was tucked into a charging station. There was an empty space beside it, and worry rose into Madison's mind at the sight of it.

"Where's the other translator?" she asked.

Rick looked over his computer at the station. "Oh, yeah. We've been missing that for a while." His gaze fell onto Ghidorah. "I think your mom might've had it..."

Madison shoved her incoming sadness aside. Now wasn't the time to think about Mom.

She snatched the remaining translator and opened it, its lights flashing to life. The system turned on as she rushed towards the stairs.

Mark gasped and ran after his daughter. "Maddie, no. You're _not_ going out there."

Maddie hopped onto the first step, prying her gaze away from the screen. "Maybe they need to tell us something, Dad." She rose the translator into the air. "You guys haven't tried this yet anyhow. It needs a test run, right?"

"I really wouldn't recommend going out there, kid," warned Rick from his chair. "We still don't trust Ghidorah even though he's working with Godzilla."

"Madison is right, though," chimed in Ilene. She paced towards Madison, eyes bright with determination. "We haven't been able to test the bioacoustic translator ever since Ghidorah returned." She glanced at the charging station. "And it doesn't help that the second one is missing."

"Are you crazy?" remonstrated Mark. "You want to send my daughter out there with those monsters? She could _die!"_

"Dad, I _want_ to do this," argued Madison. She stepped onto the next stair. "They're not doing anything right now."

"But they could." He faced his daughter. "This is something other people can handle. You've already had way too much bullshit with them!"

"Mark, please," spoke Ilene. She looked at the ceiling. "I'm sure the helicopters the Colonel issued are here. They won't let anything bad happen to her." She stared at Madison. "We've never tried the translator before, but it will sense their bioacoustics once you press the start button. If we're right, their voices should come through it."

Madison eagerly nodded her head. "Got it." She looked at Mark. "I'll be fine, Dad. Please trust me."

Mark grabbed Madison's hand, tears stinging his eyes. "If you don't feel safe, you come back here, okay?" He swallowed hard. "I...I can't lose more family."

Gripping the translator tight, Madison parted from Mark's grasp. She sprinted up the stairs.

This was supposed to be a regular day with Mark back at his old job, but working for Monarch never promised normality. She should've known that by now.

Madison reached the top of the stairs. Her hand hovered over the button, her palms clammy. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, regulating her breathing.

"It's okay," she whispered to herself. "They...they aren't going to hurt me." She opened her eyes, her fear vaporizing by the hands of her perseverance. "Not again."

She hit the button, and the gate began to open. The sunlight slipped through the gap. Like her life depended on it, she held the translator close to her chest. With tiny steps, she walked outside, controlling the urge to scream at the sight of the Titans.

Rodan and Ghidorah were still waiting, but their gazes were turned to the skies. As Ilene had predicted, the helicopters were stationed above the castle. While Rodan seemed calm, Ghidorah looked infuriated. The heavy flap of his wings sent more gusts of wind towards Madison. She gripped one side of the gate with her free hand to keep herself from flying away.

Noticing Madison's return, Rodan shifted his stare onto her. He saw how she struggled to put one foot out the gate, but Ghidorah's wings were keeping her from doing so.

"Ghidorah, land," he said, his words mere screeches to Madison. "She can't get out with you causing a windstorm."

Ghidorah frowned, perching himself on top of one of the tall metal structures. It slightly crumpled under him. "Humans are so puny," mumbled San.

With the wind coming to a halt, Madison made her way outside. Keeping her eyes on the Titans, she knelt to the ground and opened the translator. Her hands shook violently as the system booted to life. Rodan and Ghidorah watched, fascinated by the tiny machine in her lap.

"What is that thing?" asked Ni. "It looks like that foul box they used to confuse us last time."

"Should we eat it?" asked San with a smile.

Ichi gritted his teeth. "I will kill you both if you do not shut your blabbering mouths."

Madison scooted away from the Titans, afraid of the harsh noises that came out of their jaws. Again, she thought she heard actual words come out of Ghidorah's mouth, but she was sure that it was just her fear teasing her. She looked at the translator's screen, the machine acquiring the Titan's bioacoustics. Praying to God above, she hit the blue button.

"Please work, please work, please work," she begged, quietly.

A soft static broke through the translator's speakers. Two pairs of sound waves--one red and the other yellow--remained stagnant on the screen. Only the wind and the whir of the helicopters interceded the tense quietude.

Madison dragged her fleeting courage back into her heart. Though her mouth was dry and her arms were limp, she stared into the Titan's ancient eyes and spoke.

"Why are...why are you here?"

Rodan took a step forward. He brought his face close to Madison, and she could feel his volcanic body heat. A faint clack fled from his beak.

Simultaneously, a voice came through the speakers.

"That's one way to introduce yourself, isn't it?"

Ghidorah cackled. Madison could've sworn that Rodan was grinning. She, too, felt a smile creep across her face.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized with a laugh. "I've never talked to...talked to Titans before."

"But you're fine with screaming at them?" snickered San. Ichi and Ni's laughter grew.

Madison didn't have the ability to respond to Ghidorah's snarky remark; her amazement was too strong for even _him_ to rile her up.

Rodan sighed, shaking his head at Ghidorah. "I don't know if you've noticed this yet, human, but Ghidorah is not as threatening as he appears to be."

Ghidorah's howling died off immediately. The three heads shot vitriolic stares at Rodan.

 _"What_ did you say?" asked Ichi.

"He told you to shut up, D-bag," shouted Madison. She wanted to curse out the dragon, but she knew her father was watching through the security cameras.

Ghidorah threw himself over Rodan, nearly squishing him. Madison didn't budge, keeping her fear at bay.

"I have destroyed thousands of planets without even needing to raise a claw," spoke Ichi, his voice dripping with hate. "You will end in the same fate, worm!"

"Ghidorah, get off of me!" Rodan shoved the dragon to the side. "We're not here to start a war with the humans!"

The helicopters zoomed around Ghidorah, alarmed of his actions towards Madison. He hissed at them as he walked back towards Rodan.

"But she spoke so lowly of us!" whined San.

Rodan looked at Madison, chuckling. "You and Goji would get along well. It's a common pastime for him to poke fun at Ghidorah."

"There is _two_ of him now?" asked Ni, sickened. "I cannot even stand _one."_

Madison stood up, holding the translator. "Are you guys normally like this?"

Rodan let out a shrill laugh. "Oh, you would not believe." He looked at the helicopters surrounding him and Ghidorah. "Now, I suppose we should tell you why we're here before your friends raise hell."

Madison had forgotten about the helicopters within the revelry of Ghidorah's shenanigans. She looked at them, gnawing at the inside of her cheek. "Yeah, I-I guess so."

"Let us cut to the chase," said Ichi, his patience waning. "Would you or your dumb group of humans know anything about an Anayagma?"

Madison looked at the security cameras around her. "Uh, I've never heard of it, but maybe the others have." She stepped backwards, jutting her thumb at the open gateway behind her. "I can go ask."

"That would work," said Rodan. "You might want to make it quick, though. Ghidorah isn't the type to wait."

"Yeah, I figured," grinned Madison. She entered through the gateway. "I'll be back. Don't destroy anything." She closed the translator and ran down the stairs, a storm of excitement coursing through her veins.

She talked to _Titans!_ How often was it for people, especially Monarch scientists, to hear their _voices?_ She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

When she entered the main control room, a crowd of people were waiting for her. Mark parted through the mass and hugged her, flabbergasted.

"Oh, my God," was all he could say.

Madison giggled. "That was one of the coolest things I have ever done."

"We saw it all, kid," said Rick. He looked at the screens. "Didn't think they'd sound like that."

Ilene approached Madison, her eyes alight with wonder. "Madison, you...you've made history here. Do you know that?"

"Let's settle down for a second," interrupted Diane. She walked towards Madison, Mark, and Ilene, her sheer presence bringing everyone back into focus. "This is a great achievement, but we don't have time to celebrate it right now." She looked at Madison. "What exactly do they want, Madison?"

"They want to know if we can help them find out about this thing called Anayagma," explained Madison. "I don't know what it is, but it must be important if they came all the way here."

"Sounds old," said Rick. He looked at Ilene. "You know anything about this?"

The mythologist crossed her arms, her stare towards the ground. "It sounds familiar, but I can't think of it right away. I'd have to do some research." She headed towards the stairs. "Madison, I'll come with you to tell them."

Madison opened the translator as she caught up to Ilene. "They won't kill us for not knowing, right?"

"Of course not," said Ilene, climbing up the stairs. "You must be more worried about Ghidorah."

"Can you blame me?" Madison glared at the yellow sound wave on the screen. "He tried to kill me."

"Don't worry. I think Rodan is here to keep him in check." Ilene paused, calculating the possibilities. "Or at least I _hope_ he is..."

The two reached the gateway. Madison walked outside to the Titans with ease, but Ilene was doubting the safety of this whole situation. Still, she walked after Madison. After all, if a 12 year-old girl could do it, then so could she.

Madison took a step closer to Rodan. "I brought Dr. Chen with me."

"Ah, then _you_ might be someone who could help us," said Rodan.

Ilene jumped at the sound of his voice coming through the translator. "Y-Yes."

Rodan tilted his head to the side. "Do you know who Anayagma is?"

Ilene pushed her shock aside as she stared at the monsters. "Like I told Madison, I...I think I've heard of the name, but it's so vague." She rose a brow. "Why do you need to know?"

Ghidorah flashed a devious smile. "Oh, can I please tell her?" asked Ichi. "I want them all to know how big of a fool Godzilla really is."

An unamused expression crossed Rodan's face. "Fine. Whatever."

The heads looked at each other with entertainment. San leaned in closer to Madison and Ilene, the two backing up in response. "Biollante said that simple, stupid word to him and he fainted!" He chortled, as if he had told the world's greatest joke.

"He fainted?" echoed Madison.

"Biollante?" uttered Ilene. Her fright morphed into perplexity. "How could a word make a Titan faint?"

"That's why we're here," continued Rodan. "After that failure of a mission, we knew Biollante didn't say it for fun. There was a reason behind it, and we need to find that out as soon as possible."

"So _that's_ who was at Lake Ashi," said Ilene. She tapped her chin. "This all may be more than just a name." She looked at the Titans. "I'm sorry we don't have any information on whoever Anayagma is, but I will let you know when I find out."

"So this was just a pointless trip?" asked Ni. "Why did I think it would be anything different?"

"Just ignore him," grumbled Rodan. "I appreciate your work." He started to fly from the ground. "Although it makes my blood boil, I believe you are right; there is something more to this than just a name and Biollante."

Ghidorah flew into the sky. "Remember, if you do not bring us this information soon, we can kill you!" said San in a chipper tone.

Madison and Ilene watched the Titans depart from Castle Bravo. Ilene placed her hands on Madison's shoulders, her caramel eyes glistening in the sun.

"I think we're stuck in another round of chaos, Madison," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm the writer but tbh,,,,let madison say fuck 2k19


	7. Blood is Thicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the candle shines through the darkness, but perhaps it was better to just leave it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! here's another chapter fresh out of the oven for ya!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Jonah skimmed his fingers across the cool metal, his reflection mirroring his movements. He looked at the head and saw its dead, golden eyes. It was waiting for the mechanisms in its titanium body to return to life.

With a small smile, Jonah patted the metal. "Be patient, friend. It's a shame we don't have the resources that made you whole, but we're almost there."

"Sir?" called a voice.

Jonah looked at the catwalk above him. There, one of his soldiers stood. He pointed at the back of the mechanical beast.

"We finished the back, but we just ran out," he reported. "We'll have to go to Biollante again."

"I figured it would come to this." Jonah walked to his left, eyeing the shabby elevator. "Get the helicopter ready. I hope this is the last time we'll have to visit her."

The soldier saluted Jonah. "Yessir."

Jonah entered the elevator and hit the button. It descended, and Jonah shifted his gaze upward to catch a glimpse of his discovery.

As much as he despised mockeries, this one was deemed worthy in his eyes; nothing could compare to its shining armor or intricate missiles that were tucked into its chest. Its tail sat near its clawed feet, the plates on top glowing red. This creation deserved the spotlight, and by God, it would get it as long as Jonah lived.

"Your creators are thanking us," he said as he stepped out of the elevator and onto the main level of the warehouse. "I'm sure they're envious of us reviving you."

A river of red liquid dripped from the beast's mouth, curving around the strict edges of its face.

Jonah laughed. "Hungry, aren't you? You'll be able to feast soon."

"Sir, the helicopter's ready," spoke a soldier from behind.

Jonah turned on his heels and made his way through the warehouse with the soldier. "Is the collector ready, too?"

"Yessir." She glanced at the beast. "Turns out we only need about 30 more gallons to finish the whole thing."

"Perfect." Jonah's pace quickened. "I'm sure Godzilla will be happy about this reunion."

The two exited the rundown building. A helicopter awaited them, a few of Jonah's soldiers inside. He climbed into it, strapping himself into his seat.

"Sir, the other helicopters already headed out with the collector," stated one soldier sitting beside him.

"Good," he said. "Do you have the translator?"

The soldier slapped his satchel. "Right here." He gave Jonah a microphone attached with wires. "The speakers on the sides are ready, so you'll be able to talk to Biollante when we get there."

The helicopter ascended into the sky. Jonah twirled the microphone in his hand as he watched the warehouse become a simple block on the ground.

Victory was so close now.

* * *

 

Jonah saw the other helicopters flying above Lake Ashi, its waters gray and murky. Attached to their legs were steel ropes. They carried a giant bucket with a lid covering its top.

Biollante stood near the entrance of her cavern, face written with ennui. She stared at the bucket and growled.

Jonah turned on the translator, collecting Biollante's bioacoustics. He brought his lips close to the microphone. "It's good to see you again, Biollante," he said, his voice booming through the speakers on the sides of the helicopters.

"I highly doubt it." She turned towards the entrance. "I thought you said you were coming back next week."

"Things change, my dear," said Jonah.

Biollante groaned. "Can we just finish this before you overstay your welcome?"

Jonah chuckled. "Someone's in a bad mood, hm?"

Snarling, Biollante lead the way into her cavern. The triangle of helicopters followed after her. They turned on their lights as the darkness grew.

"This will be our last visit, Biollante," spoke Jonah. "I thought you'd like to know seeing how you're a rather isolated creature."

Biollante threw her head back. "Oh, thank _God."_ She looked at Jonah's helicopter as it flew up to her right. "I still find it pretty funny how you plan on using this stuff to recharge that shitty piece of metal."

"It's actually working," said Jonah, narrowing his eyes. "I doubt you'd know anything about engineering."

Fury flashed through Biollante's eyes. "I _do,_ though. In case you forgot, I…" She paused. "I was once human, too."

Jonah smirked as he leaned back in his seat. "How could I forget that? I brought you back from the dead anyway." He put one leg over the other. "You were the easiest...and our only option."

"You know, I still don't get that," said Biollante. "I've given you the blood, I weakened Godzilla for you, but I don't have the faintest idea of what you're planning."

The soldiers watched Jonah consider Biollante's comment. He sighed, glancing at the Titan. "Give me a reason why I should tell you."

This made Biollante stop in her tracks. Her soft giggles grew into sarcastic rounds of laughter. She slammed the side of the cavern wall with one of her tentacles. "Do you think I'm _that_ stupid, Jonah?" Sap gurgled in the back of her mouth. "I'm not like the other idiots Godzilla's faced before, so if you think you can use me just because you brought me back, then you're dead _wrong."_

The helicopters stopped mid-air. Biollante's vine curled around Jonah's. His soldiers aimed their guns at the Titan.

"Don't get reckless, Erika," he said, straitlaced. "I brought you back to life, but I can easily take you out." He glared at her, his eyes iced over with ire. "Would you like that?"

Biollante's vine squeezed the helicopter. The soldiers clung to their chairs, but Jonah remained still.

"You've got a lot of gall for a human," she spat, her sap nearly hitting the helicopter. She pulled it closer to her. "I don't give a shit who brought me back, but if I'm working with you to take down one of my greatest rivals, then you _better_ tell me what you're planning. If you don't, you're going to wish you weren't here." One of her vines opened its mouth and inched towards the helicopter. "Unlike Godzilla and the rest of those assholes, I don't let humans boss me around, so start talking."

Jonah rose from his seat and opened the door. He locked eyes with Biollante, her stare hot enough to melt through steel beams.

He would never admit it, but he actually feared her for once.

"Sir, wh-what should we do?" asked one of his soldiers, mortified.

A pregnant silence filled the air. Biollante's mouth sizzled with sap. Jonah swallowed hard.

Finally, he said, "Put your guns down."

His soldiers lowered their weapons, unsure of his plan. Biollante grinned with satisfaction.

"That wasn't so hard, huh?" she said.

"You're lucky that I don't have my hands on an Oxygen Destroyer," he whispered, darkly.

"But you don't." She loosened her grip on the helicopter, miraculously still intact. "Alright, get to it. After all of the shit you've pulled, I'm surprised I have enough kindness in my heart to listen to you."

Jonah inhaled deeply, his tolerance for the Titan wavering. "Before you died as a human...did you know anything about the balance of nature?"

Biollante nodded as she continued further into the cavern. "Of course I did. That's a dumb question."

"Then you know how fragile it is." Jonah took a step back from the open door. "For example, a certain animal population can decrease because there are too many predators, like foxes with rabbits. There needs to be balance, so bigger predators--like wolves--are sent in to keep it stable."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Biollante, uninterested.

Jonah sat down. "I'm saying that the Titan population is decreasing ever since Godzilla returned." His lips were a thin line on his face. "My last plan failed, and it's all because of that phony King. He is a parasite to this world and the Titan population."

Biollante smiled. "I hate you with every fiber of my being, but I like what you just said."

"Then you understand why he needs to die," said Jonah.

"Buddy, I've known this since he fought me the first time." She entered her giant room, walking towards the stone pedestal. "But that leads me to my next question: what makes you think your little toy will defeat him? Not trying to praise him, but he puts up a good fight."

Jonah smiled. "I have something up my sleeve."

Biollante's vines stretched towards the platform. They lifted it into the air and chucked it aside. Underneath laid a pool of crimson liquid, a vitriolic steam rising from its surface.

"And this thing up your sleeve is all of this crap?" asked Biollante.

"Precisely." Jonah watched the other helicopters near the pool, dipping the bucket into it. "I doubt you know the science behind it, though."

"Try me," said Biollante, viciously.

Jonah bit his tongue. His eyes fell upon the collector as it gathered the bubbling liquid. "How much do you know about Mechagodzilla?"

Biollante stared at Jonah's helicopter. "It was built by aliens. At least...that's what my dad told me."

"How do you know?" asked Jonah.

"Human memory." She idly played with the stone platform. "He warned me about the fight, and how it was going to disrupt research."

"Interesting." Jonah tapped his fingers against his kneecap. "Well, whoever made it used an energy source that we couldn't acquire, but when you told us about all of this, we figured it would be an equivalent." He looked at the pool. "Speaking of this liquid, do you know exactly what it is yet?"

"It's blood," replied Biollante, dryly. "It's been here for a long time, I guess."

"And what is this blood from?" pursued Jonah.

She looked at the helicopters pulling the bucket from the pool, deciding on whether she should tell them the truth or not.

No, they didn't deserve to know. They lied to her. There was nothing wrong with giving them a taste of their own medicine.

"Don't know yet," she lied.

Jonah considered her response. "Not surprised."

The helicopters fully withdrew the bucket from the pool. Automatically, the lid closed the top of the collector. They flew towards the corridor, their final job now complete.

"Thank you for your help, Biollante," said Jonah. His helicopter began to fly towards the others. "When we're done with Godzilla, you can have whatever remains."

"There's nothing else you want me to do?" asked Biollante.

Jonah craned his neck to see the monster. "You fulfilled your end of the bargain. I brought you to life, and you paid that debt by showing us the fuel and weakening Godzilla. There's no use for you anymore."

Biollante opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she let Jonah's helicopter fly from her home. She turned her gaze to the pool of blood, the stench of rotting flesh wafting into her nose. Wincing, she grabbed the stone platform and covered the pool.

"This is yours, isn't it?" she asked the ceiling. She waited for a response, but received none. "Well? Aren't you gonna answer me?"

Nothing.

She slammed a curled vine onto the platform. "Yeah, figures. You only answer to him, and that's when he's out like a goddamn light bulb." The weight of guilt dropped onto her shoulders. "You don't actually care what I'm doing, do you?"


	8. No Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you want to think that there's something good about them, but then the scale just topples over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically,,,,ghidorah needs some feels bicth.  
> don't know what else to say other than the usual: as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated!

Godzilla and Mothra saw Rodan and Ghidorah heading towards the island. They landed on the beach, their attempts to hide their disappointment futile.

Mothra approached her fellow Titans. "How was it?"

"Fruitless," answered Ichi, peeved. "Monarch did not know who Anayagma was."

"Well, they're going to research about it," mentioned Rodan, hopeful. "They'll let us know when they find anything."

Godzilla stood up. "So we're just supposed to wait while everythin' else goes up in flames?"

"Do not doubt them, my friend," spoke Mothra. "Monarch consists of hard-working individuals. I am sure they will find the origins of Anayagma quickly."

"But we don't have time to wait," countered Godzilla. He pointed at the ocean. "Biollante's hidin' somethin', and if we don't find out what the hell she's doin' and who Anayagma is, we're in deep shit."

"Goji, it will be fine," said Rodan, somewhat surprised by his friend's growing anger. "I think it'd be best if we waited for Monarch, but if you really wanted to, I _suppose_ we could take on Biollante. We would just need a better plan."

"And have her knock him out again with a single word?" asked Ichi. He scoffed. "That sounds like a _wonderful_ idea."

Godzilla glowered at Ghidorah. "What the hell are you gettin' at? I'm not really in the mood to deal with your shit right now."

"I just find it hilarious how you have the ability to block out anything, including common sense, yet this Anayagma figure nearly sent you to death," said Ichi. He leaned into Godzilla's face. "Rather weak of the King to do so, wouldn't you agree?"

The King chuckled in disbelief, teal flames glowing through the scales on his neck. "Are...are you blamin' this on _me?"_

"Again, common sense," said Ni. "You lack it."

"Ghidorah, enough," interjected Mothra. "This is not a paltry word; there is more meaning behind it, and writing off Goji's pain from it will solve nothing."

"What if this whole situation was made up from the start?" retorted Ichi. He waved a wing at Godzilla. "Maybe Anayagma doesn't even exist. Humans are laughably weak, but Monarch houses--dare I say--intelligent people who would have known what it was already. Godzilla could easily be throwing us into some wild goose chase for his own entertainment!" The air crackled with electricity as his fury rose. "After all, he _did_ say he never wanted to be apart of this group in the first place. He could be doing this for his own gain."

"Where are you even gettin' that?" roared Godzilla. "Do you really think I'd make this up? That I'd faint just for my own, freakin' joke?"

Rodan stood beside Godzilla. "Come on, Ghidorah. Isn't Biollante's resurrection enough for you? She was the one who brought up the name in the first place."

"That is a different story," rejoined Ichi. "After finding out that Monarch knew nothing about our situation, I'm starting to doubt the sincerity of this absurdity." He looked at Godzilla. "And seeing how you are King, I would not be surprised if this ended up being something you lied about."

"You've gotta be kiddin' me…" Godzilla stomped towards Ghidorah, eyes sparkling with the same teal that lied in his throat. "You're just sayin' this to piss me off, right?"

"Normally, I would, but this nonsense is making me question everything," grumbled Ichi.

"Alright, that's _it."_ Godzilla grabbed Ichi's neck and threw the dragon to the ground. "You've pissed me off _big time._ "

Rodan and Mothra backed away, startled. "Goji, please!" shouted Mothra.

Ni spat out a mouthful of sand. He stared at Godzilla with wrath. "How quaint. I was wanting a fight anyway!"

Surges of electricity surrounded San's horns. "Why don't we teach him a lesson?"

"Come on, you two," barked Rodan. "We don't have time for a fight."

Godzilla cracked his knuckles. "Why the hell not? This guy's makin' shit up just to throw us off-track." A humming noise grew around him as his tail plates lit up. "We should've never trusted him after everythin' he's done!"

Ghidorah screeched and charged after Godzilla. His heads sunk their teeth into his tough scales. Godzilla smacked him into the mountain with his tail, and he let out his notorious battle cry.

Mothra and Rodan stepped towards the sea, alarmed by the inequitable fight. "What's gotten into them?" asked Rodan.

"My friends, please stop this!" begged Mothra.

Alack, her pleas didn't reach Godzilla or Ghidorah's ears. Instead, blood rivered from the bite marks on Godzilla's arms. He held Ghidorah down and punched Ichi's jaw.

In turn, Ghidorah hit Godzilla's head with his spiked tails. The King crashed to the ground, the mountain rocks flying into his face. Ghidorah flew into the air, digging his talons into Godzilla's back.

"Son of a bitch!" bellowed Godzilla. He scratched at Ghidorah's feet, blood staining his claws.

The dragon screamed, withdrawing his claws from Godzilla. His heads reared back, and they fired bursts of electricity at the King. He stumbled backwards, collapsing into the water. With burnt scales, he managed to get back on his feet, but only for a short moment; Ghidorah zoomed towards him, and Ichi dragged his teeth across his chest. The water turned a vibrant red.

Yet the three-headed defiler didn't have a firm grip on victory for long; Godzilla fired his atomic breath at Ichi's face. For a brief moment, he couldn't see.

Ni and San took the lead and ripped a good chunk of Godzilla's scales off by his neck. He cried out in agony. Fueled by pure hatred, he plunged his claws into the side of Ni's face. He grabbed San's head and slammed it into the mountain once more.

The dragon laid in the mountain like a ragdoll, yet there was still the energy to fight inside him. Grunting, he pushed himself away from the mountain and prepared another round of lightning. "I'll...I'll _kill_ you," growled Ichi.

"No more!" intervened Mothra. She placed herself in front of the bleeding Godzilla, her eyes furrowed in indignation. "Have you two lost your minds? This is not the time for battle!"

Rodan placed himself in front of Ghidorah. "Let it go, Ghidorah." He glanced at Godzilla. "You as well, Goji."

"Screw you, Ghidorah!" yelled Godzilla. He tried to run after Ghidorah again, but Mothra forced him back. "You've always been this shitty, connivin' bastard. I _knew_ you would pull somethin' like this!"

"Bite me," barked Ni. "If I find out you caused all of this, I will have your head!"

"Ghidorah, enough with your baseless conspiracies," ordered Mothra. "I understand that you are frustrated from this mystery involving Biollante and Anayagma, but blaming Godzilla for this is ridiculous!"

Godzilla stepped away, his blood spilling into the water beneath him. "Screw this. I ain't gonna deal with you anymore." He made his way further out to the ocean. "Do yourself a favor and leave, Ghidorah. You're just a pain in the ass."

Ghidorah, Rodan, and Mothra watched the King dive deep into the water, swimming away from the island. Mothra felt his anger and pain, and her heart ached for him.

"I...I should go after him." She began to take flight. "He needs someone."

"You are wasting your time," said Ichi as he wiped blood from his mouth with his wing.

"Silence, Ghidorah," she hissed, shocking the two Titans with her venomous tone. "I know you and Goji will never become friends, but I cannot comprehend how you could say such things to him with the state we are all in. After everything you two have been through, I would have at _least_ expected a sliver of sympathy." She didn't wait for them to respond, for she fluttered after Godzilla.

Ghidorah snarled, resting against the crumbling mountain. Rodan faced him, furious.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" he asked.

"Please, I do not need another reprimand," said San.

"You clearly do." Rodan paced around the beach. "You and Godzilla aren't meant to be friends, but you just _love_ raising tensions for everyone in times like these, don't you?"

"I will leave this planet if I have to," muttered Ni.

"Then leave!" barked Rodan. "No one is keeping you from doing that but yourself! You could fall back into your regular life where you do nothing but destroy. If you hate all of this so much, then you can go and never return!"

Ghidorah was a Titan who never felt guilt. He was a harbinger of destruction. There was no room in his heart to feel any sort of compassion.

And yet, the way Rodan screamed at him...he was starting to believe that he hadn't completely killed off the virus of guilt.

Sluggishly, Ghidorah turned his heads away from Rodan's gut-wrenching stare. It shouldn't have made him uncomfortable, but it _did._

Why was he feeling this? Had these idiots done something to him? He couldn't tell.

So while Ghidorah pondered about his actions, Rodan turned towards the ocean. Silently, he prayed that Mothra would be the one to bring Godzilla home.


	9. My Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is this feeling of being cracked open, rushing endlessly outwards and upwards, and wanting somebody to hold you still, bring you back to yourself. It’s an incredible, celestial, but somehow lonely feeling." -florence welch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEP BEEP PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS BECAUSE THIS MOTHZILLA BUS IS ABOUT THE SPEED DOWN THE HIGHWAY  
> this chapter references "in the hearts of monsters," so if you haven't read that yet, it's recommended that you do (basically it's canon in this au).  
> i've been super excited to post this chapter. this one is very personal to me because i threw in my own experiences of falling in love. goji and mothra reminded me of a past relationship i was in, and while i don't like dwelling on the past, i had a lot of inspiration for this chapter in particular, so i wanted to write it out. fun fact: a lot of the dialogue from this chapter was based from several memories i had with this lover (though i did have to adjust to mothra and goji's dialect. let's be real; i don't think i'm that serene enough to talk like mothra lol).  
> there's a music suggestion later on in the chapter. you can give it a listen if you'd like. <3  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Godzilla trudged through the ocean waters, sparks of his atomic breath falling from his clenched jaws. The sun was setting over the horizon, but he had no intentions on returning to the island. If he did, he was sure that Ghidorah would end up dead...again.

He knew that his outburst was a bit dramatic, yet there was still so much he didn't know about. It was as if the world was purposefully hiding these secrets from him. Hell, it probably enjoyed his suffering.

So as the moon began to rise and stars began to twinkle, Godzilla sat in the waters and boiled over in frustration.

"Freakin' Ghidorah…" he snarled to himself. "He's purposely tryin' to throw us over." He punched at the waves. "Why did I think he'd be any better? _Why?"_

From behind, he heard the sound of beating wings. Expecting the worst, he craned his neck to see a holy light flying towards him. He sighed in relief as he realized who it was.

The light faded away and revealed Mothra. Her downcast expression told Godzilla how worried she was. Delicately, she fluttered towards him and grabbed his claws.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "It took me some time to find you, but I am glad that I am here now."

"You didn't have to come after me," he said. "I didn't wanna cause any more trouble for you than I already did."

"Goji, you are important to me," insisted Mothra. "I _wanted_ to come after you. It seems like you need to talk to someone, and I can be that someone for you." She looked at his wounds, her concern growing. "Oh, dear. Your injuries…"

Godzilla had forgotten about his wounds. He looked at them and shrugged. "No big deal. He's done more damage before."

"You are bleeding immensely, Goji," stated Mothra, upset. She flew onto Godzilla's back and summoned her healing magic. "Let me heal you."

"Mothra, it's okay," said Godzilla. "I'm...I'm fine."

Mothra looked at him, unimpressed. "Do you expect me to believe that after seeing Ghidorah sink his teeth into you?"

A smile spread across Godzilla's face. "I guess not."

"Exactly." She started to glow. "You cannot place a fortress in front of me, my friend. I will _always_ be there to tend to your wounds."

"Thanks, Mothie," grinned Godzilla.

A cooling sensation fell upon his body as Mothra's healing magic attended to his wounds. The blood on his claws started to dry, as did his remaining anger.

"Oh, my…" Mothra's eyes caught the blood rivering down Godzilla's neck. "Goji, are you _sure_ you are feeling alright? It appears that you have lost a large amount of blood."

"I haven't felt anythin' yet," replied Godzilla. "Is it bad?"

Mothra grimaced, her antenna shaking as she gathered more of her magical energies. "Well, most of these are injuries that my healing can fix." She glanced at the section of his neck where Ghidorah had ripped off the scales. "Unfortunately, this part by your neck will take a while…"

Godzilla glanced at the missing chunk of scales. He scowled. "Ain't the first time that's happened, but I'm still pissed about it."

The moth noticed the old scars on his shoulders, tail, and back. Just by looking at them resurfaced the stories of where they came from. "It will heal like every scar has, my friend." She looked at him, smiling. "Try to be more careful in the next fight you partake in though, alright?"

Godzilla's smile returned. "For you? Sure."

Mothra's mild laughter made his heart burst with affection. She closed her eyes and stroked his back with her smooth wings. The serenity of the night brought forth the quietude.

And then--slowly, but surely--Mothra began to sing.

_"O my sweet ocean, I shall take you in my arms. Fear not, my dearest. Seek love in this charm."_

Godzilla also closed his eyes, Mothra's serenade keeping him within peace's grasp.

_"Gently, the waves roll, and earth and moon kiss. Like Heaven's blessing, my light shines on your wish."_

The moonlight caressed the Titan's faces, amplifying Mothra's beautiful glow.

_"With my hope, I shield you from the grasp of death itself. Sink with me, my darling. Time can never tell."_

Her voice was so melodious and divine. Nothing could reach its splendor.

_"O my sweet ocean, you speak of wonders. My darling love, you need not wander."_

Mothra's healing light diminished. She rested her head in the crook of Godzilla's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"A lot better." He stared at the stars. "I know you've sung before, but damn...it gets me everytime."

"Thank you," she said, delighted. "Singing is one of the many ways to calm the heart's sorrows."

The two gazed at the sky, blanketed by night's darkness. Not a single sound disturbed their equanimity. It was as if nature itself knew the importance of this moment.

Yet Godzilla's anxiety and shame returned to him. He bowed his head. "Sorry for freakin' out back at the island. I hope I didn't scare you."

"You did not, my friend," spoke Mothra. "Although both you and Ghiodrah could have handled it better, I can understand your outrage. I would not be surprised if he did it in order to get a reaction out of you."

"I just don't get it; why does he feel the need to throw this shit at us?" He slumped. "Where does even come up with those lies?"

Mothra sighed. "I believe he does not like the thought of something more menacing than him causing havoc. He wanted to place the blame on someone more familiar...like you."

"'Course he did." He glared at the fathoms below. "Guy's got a lot of enemies, but I'm the one who actually puts him in his place."

"It will take time for him to ameliorate himself with us, but I do believe there is hope for him." She flew off of his back and hovered in front of him. "But if you do not mind me asking, my friend…" She paused, carefully choosing her words. "Do you genuinely want to leave the guardianship?"

Godzilla blinked, remembering the hurtful words he had said before. "Oh, dammit. No, Mothie. I-I didn't mean it like that." He covered his face with his claws, embarrassed by his brashness. "I'm so bad with words. Should've just kept my mouth shut."

"No, do not apologize," said Mothra, quickly. "It seems as if this has been on your mind for a long time. Please...you can tell me how you feel."

The King pulled his hands away from his face. "I...I didn't mean for it to come out so rude. This whole group thing is actually pretty nice." He cracked a toothy grin. "Better than me sleepin' all the time."

Mothra smiled at his joke. "It _is_ good to see you more often through this. Perhaps this is what we _all_ needed." Her smile dwindled. "Yet I still wonder...do you enjoy it? I do not want you to be apart of something that has a negative effect on you."

Words could not comprehend how much Godzilla wanted to punch himself at this very moment. His crudeness was bound to afflict others someday.

"Seriously, I don't have a problem with it," he reassured. "I mean, savin' humanity isn't always gonna be great, but I don't mind it." He gritted his teeth. "Ghidorah just pisses me off. I still ain't used to him bein' with us all the time." He frowned. "And this bullshit with Biollante is makin' me go crazy. It's just goin' too fast for me to catch up."

"Goji, after everything you have been through so far, I am in awe of your determination," spoke Mothra, tenderly. "I am glad to hear that our guardianship for the Earth has lead you to enjoy some of it, even if you have to interact with humans more often than you would like to."

"And Ghidorah," he added.

"And Ghidorah," echoed Mothra with a smile.

Godzilla smirked. "Humans aren't too bad now, though." A puff of smoke rose from his nostrils in irritation. "Except when they're tryin' to nuke my home."

"Well, it _did_ help you in the end," she reminded. "They had good intentions behind their motive."

"Guess so." His eyes fell upon the dried blood again. "Y'know...I just realized somethin'."

Mothra peered at him. "And what is that?"

"Countin' now, I think you've saved my ass about 50 times," he said. "When it comes to us defendin' each other, I think we're pretty unbalanced. I gotta repay you or somethin'. Maybe I should take a few hits for you."

Mothra chuckled. "There is no need for repayment. Your friendship is enough."

Godzilla looked at her. "You think it's more than just friendship, though?"

[ _(Play music now.)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1n7j5LyVAtc)

Mothra's eyes widened. "More than...more than just friendship?"

"I mean...I just think there's somethin' more." He could feel his heart beat faster. "Uh, I love bein' your friend, but I feel like...I feel like there's somethin' else to it, y'know?"

The two Titans stared deeply at each other. Mothra was sure that her heart was stuck in her throat. But within the comfort of Godzilla's golden eyes, she started to giggle. And quickly, her giggling bloomed into laughter.

A soft, aquamarine glow shone through Godzilla's tail plates. "Y-You okay?"

Mothra nodded. "Yes, I am. It is simply…" She laughed again, her wings sparkling white. "I think I have always known this, Goji."

Godzilla gulped. "You did?"

"I have known you for centuries, my friend. Through our adventures, we have grown closer." Mothra brought a claw to her mouth as she laughed. "I believe by now, I would know that there is more to this friendship than what meets the eye."

Though Godzilla was incapable of showing blush through his scales, he _did_ notice that his tail plates' illumination increased. So much for keeping his cool. "Am I _that_ obvious?"

"It is quite alright," she said. "Besides, I...I, too, have pined over you for many years. After everything we have been through together, these feelings have grown." She smiled. "Your actions towards me in the waterfall when I was reborn made it a bit more clear as well."

"Damn, I forgot about that." Godzilla's tail joyfully smacked the water. "I guess it's always been out there, huh?"

"It is more than that, though." Mothra placed her claws on his shoulders. "There are many details about you that win my heart again and again." Her glittering light grew. "Your kindness, your bravery, your compassion...they have drawn me into your light."

"Man, you think I'm kind?" he asked with a grin. He scratched the back of his head. "You're too good, Mothie."

"I have always had a fondness for you," said Mothra, brightly. Her smile quivered. "Have...have I made you uncomfortable through these declarations?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Godzilla's light blended with Mothra's. "I was the one who brought it up in the first place. I should be askin' _you_ that."

"I am sorry, I-I have never done this before," admitted Mothra, bashful. "Speaking of these feelings is rather difficult. I...I have fallen in love with many in the past, but _you_ have beckoned me back to the shore time and time again."

Godzilla pressed his forehead against hers. "Then I guess that's somethin' we have in common."

Mothra laughed jovially. She enveloped Godzilla into her wings, her nervousness crumbling. "May I ask what you see in me that has lead you to develop these feelings?"

"I...I honestly could go on and on about you, Mothie," said Godzilla. His hearty laugh rang throughout the ocean. "You always know what to say, you've got a heart of gold, you've got this...this passion to just help everyone." He looked at her. "See? I told you I could talk about you non-stop. Maybe I'll write you somethin'."

Mothra beamed, her antenna brushing against Godzilla's head. "I am truly grateful for you, Goji." She caressed the side of his face. "Now within this all, may I ask...will you be my light?"

"'Course I will," he said. He clutched her claw. "I'm your light."

White and teal lights illuminated the waves. The stars themselves envied the two Titans at their spectacular show. A distant song of thunder rumbled overhead, yet the lovers didn't care.

Their love was all that they needed.


	10. Diving Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o foolish mortals, for you think you can withstand the power of the gods. you think our might comes from our strength, but your minds can never comprehend what lies inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy yall!! chapter updates might be a bit slow right now. i haven't had time to write out every future chapter yet, so i apologize for the late updates!! they might be 2-3 days later than what they normally are right now. thank you for being patient though!  
> anyways let's check in on our human friends, shall we?  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

A variety of papers were strewn across Ilene's desk. Some were made of sepulchral papyrus from centuries ago, others were fresh from the laboratory's printers. One detail prevailed throughout all of them despite their differences, and that was that none of them had the information Ilene was looking for.

She looked for Anayagma in several databases the computers offered. She scoured through timeworn texts about the Titans. She flipped through every mythology book she had.

But every search produced nothing.

Ilene slumped in her seat, rubbing her eyelids. She glanced at the clock on the wall, its hands reading 12:30 in the morning. Groaning, she rested her head on her desk.

"There has to be _something."_ She smacked the top of her head in rhythmic manner. "Come on, Ilene. Think."

Rick entered her section of the lab, noticing her tired state. He sipped his coffee and leaned against the doorway. "Uh, you good?"

Ilene lifted her head, the dark circles under her eyes intensifying. "There's nothing here about Anayagma." She briefly picked up papers. "No mention in any myths, no pictures, _nothing."_

"Maybe the big guys are just playing a trick on us," theorized Rick. He looked at the ceiling. "Is that something they'd do?"

"No, they wouldn't do that." She stood up, cracking her back. "I'm starting to think that this thing is more ancient than _them."_

Rick walked closer to Ilene's desk, studying the papers. "What makes you think that?"

"Again, there's nothing about it." Ilene lifted one paper and then dropped it back on the desk. "Godzilla is old enough for there to be murals and legends about him. But Anayagma? Absolutely nothing. Some civilization should've seen it, just like they had with the other Titans."

"Yeah, makes sense," said Rick. He took another sip of his coffee. "Have you tried contacting other mythologists? They might know something."

Ilene shook her head. "I doubt they'd know anything, seeing how vague this thing is. I thought about contacting my sister, but I don't know what help she'd be able to offer."

"Man, I'm sorry." He gave Ilene's shoulder a light pat. "If you need any help, I might be able to do something."

"Thanks, Rick," grinned Ilene. "I'll take that into consideration."

Rick began to walk out of her section. He pumped his fist into the air. "That's my job, baby!"

Ilene turned her gaze towards the window, the dark waters of the ocean the only scenery she could look at. She walked towards it and pressed her fingers against the cold glass.

It was a childhood dream of hers to swim in the deepest parts of the ocean. Scientific facts aside, she would love to explore its depths, no matter how scared she was. Just by staring at the water recalled that dream from the reaches of her mind.

"Explore its depths…" she whispered, wistfully. She stood there for a long moment before realizing the words that came out of her mouth.

The revelation hooked onto her, and it was not letting go.

"Rick!" she exclaimed. She bolted away from the window and into the control room.

The scientist was about to sit in his seat when he heard his name. He turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up?" he asked.

Ilene ran up to him, full of exhilaration. "I need to use the submarine."

Rick laughed in disbelief, waving his free hand. "Hold on. Did you just ask if you could use the submarine?"

"There might be something in that underwater city where Godzilla used to stay," she said, eagerly. "That's the only option I have left."

"Ilene, I can't just give you submarine." He sat his mug on his desk. "You gotta get permission from the Colonel, and then she's gotta get a little group together, and _then_ she's-"

"I get it," interrupted Ilene, "but this is important. You have to help me with this, Rick."

"Ilene, last time we went down there, Serizawa _died,"_ he countered. "I really don't want to see that happen again."

"I know, but this time is different." She clasped her hands together. "We're not detonating a bomb, we're looking for answers. Please, will you help me?"

Rick stared at Ilene for a long moment before sighing. "Alright, fine. I'll see what I can do."

Ilene clutched her chest in relief. "Thank you."

"You're coming with me to ask, though," he said, pointing a finger at her. "This is _your_ idea, not mine."

"Yes, yes, I understand that." She headed towards the exit. "Just be my backup, okay?"

Rick downed the rest of his coffee and joined Ilene's side. "Not making any promises."

* * *

 

"So, let me get this straight," said Diane. "You want to use the submarine to go back to Godzilla's home--the place where Serizawa died _\--_ so you can find info on this Anayagma creature?"

Ilene nodded. "I know it sounds risky, but this is our only option." She leaned over the desk. "Please, Colonel. I wouldn't ask something like this if I knew it was pointless. The Titans need us to find out who Anayagma is."

"If they're so desperate, then why don't they do it themselves?" asked Mark, swirling his coffee around in his mug.

"Dad, come on," scolded Madison. "They don't have access to our stuff." She looked around the table. "Besides, didn't you guys say Biollante was back? They're gonna need all the help they can get."

"Thank you, Madison," smiled Ilene. She turned her attention back to Diane. "All I need to do is get down there and explore the city. I promise I won't be there for long."

Diane crossed her arms. "I'm not buying this. Was it worth it to wake us up in the middle of the night for this, Dr. Chen?"

"Hey, not to be Dave the Dick, but I don't think you guys understand the importance of this," said Rick, sternly. He pulled off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt. "When the Titans come over and tell us they need something done, we better listen to them. You know how many people 1,000 years ago would've killed just to speak with them? We're lucky that they're actually interacting with us."

"Exactly," agreed Ilene. "Finding out who Anayagma is is what we can do to help them." Her face creased with worry. "I feel like we're about to face another problem again, so helping the Titans might prevent this."

Rick raised his hands dramatically. "Another doom approaches!"

Diane looked at Ilene and Rick, biting the inside of her cheek. "Are you _sure_ this will help?"

"Well, we don't really have another option, I guess," commented Mark. "I feel like if we don't get this done soon, Godzilla is gonna kill us all."

The Colonel pushed herself out of her seat and made her way out of the meeting room. "I'll let the soldiers working on the submarine know that we're going to use it. I'll meet you all up there."

Ilene beamed. "Thank you, Colonel."

Diane gave a curt nod before exiting. Rick jumped out of his seat, cracking his fingers. "Can't wait to go into the rad zone again," he said.

"Can I come, too?" asked Madison, fervently.

Mark stood up, shaking his head. "Absolutely not. This is too dangerous for you."

Madison pouted, sinking into her chair. She fiddled with the strap of her backpack. "Why not? I'd be with you guys the entire time."

"Honey, you've seen how crazy this place can get." Mark lifted his daughter out of her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. "If something bad happened to us down there, I wouldn't want you to be stuck in it." He looked at the clock. "It's also way past your bedtime."

"Mark, she would be completely fine if she came along," said Ilene. She looked at Madison, eyes twinkling with hope. "A future Monarch scientist should get the full experience anyhow."

Madison grinned from ear-to-ear. She looked at Mark. "You can't say no to that, Dad."

Mark pinched the space in between his brows. "Alright, you can come."

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Madison.

"Whoa, language!" Mark lead Madison towards the exit. "We need to watch your mouth if you're gonna tag along, young lady."

Rick and Ilene laughed, walking after Mark and Madison. They passed through the main control room and up the large flight of stairs. At the top, they reached the door and walked out into the night. To the left of the castle was the docking station, several soldiers entering the submarine beside it. Diane stood on the concrete dock, waiting for the others.

"What's your plan, Dr. Chen?" she called.

Ilene approached her, glancing at the submarine. "I'll take one of the traveling pods once we reach the city."

"And what exactly are you looking for?" asked the Colonel as she hopped onto the submarine.

"Anything relating to Anayagma like a mural or statue." Ilene jumped near the Colonel. "I don't want to get out to dry land...like Serizawa did."

"I was just about to say," whispered Diane. She opened the hatch and slid inside, Ilene accompanying her. "It's going to be hard to communicate with you since the radiation levels are high, so you need to be careful."

The two landed on the main floor of the submarine. Soldiers attended to its controls, bringing it to life. Mark, Madison, and Rick followed shortly after. Madison gazed at the submarine's polished walls, overcome with amazement.

"So cool…" she spoke, starstruck.

"Are the coordinates set in?" asked Diane to her surrounding soldiers.

One of the soldiers nodded her head. "Yes, ma'am. It will take us approximately one hour to arrive at the underwater city."

"Good to hear." Diane faced the group. "Like I told Ilene, we'll lose contact with her once she gets closer to the radiation zone. I'm sure you all are familiar with that."

Rick, Ilene, and Mark exchanged gloomy stares with one another. Even Madison didn't need the run-down of what they were all thinking about.

"How long should we give you, Ilene?" asked Rick, prying himself from his woe.

"An hour," she replied. "I still don't know if there's anything about Anayagma there, but it's the only place I can think of that would have it."

"Colonel, we're ready to head out," said a soldier from behind.

Diane nodded her head in approval. "Then let's move."

The submarine's engines grumbled. It began its dive into the watery depths. Through one of the circular windows, Madison watched the blue abyss swallow the submarine.

"Did you guys say there's an underwater city?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's where 'Zilla used to stay before he went to that island," answered Rick. "It's full of radiation. Perfect place to rest." He looked at the hallway behind him. "Speaking of radiation, I'll go get that hazmat suit for you, Ilene."

"Thanks, Rick," said Ilene as he walked off. She approached Madison, shifting her gaze to the water. "I hope we find the answer to this…"

Madison sat on the ground, playing with the strings on her jacket. "I think you will. I mean, there's gotta be something, right?"

Ilene looked at Madison and smiled. She sat down beside her. "Yes. I'm sure there's something down there that has what we need."

With a tired smile, she rested her head in Ilene's lap. "Wake me up when we get there, okay?"

"Sure thing." Ilene leaned her head against the wall. "I'll let you know."

The soft whir of the submarine's motors sent Madison off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

"Wake up, Madison."

Madison opened her eyes. She sat upright and looked at Ilene, who was now dressed in her hazmat suit. She must have adorned it while she was sleeping.

"We're here," she said. "You should go look. It's very pretty."

Free from the hands of lethargy, Madison hopped to her feet and ran towards the front of the submarine. Through the long window, she saw what laid before her.

Ruins of colossal buildings sat on the seafloor. Orange and teal lights illuminated their jaded edges. Deepsea fish swam into the vents on the ground, hoping to find food to sustain themselves. Broken statues clung to the buildings, their various body parts scattered throughout the city.

Madison's eyes widened. This was a place of ancient mystery, and she _loved_ it.

Ilene approached the window. "Colonel, I can head out now if that's easier."

Diane, who was sitting in one of the nearby chairs, looked at Ilene and nodded her head. "If that's what you want to do, then it's fine with me."

"You sure you're gonna be okay, Ilene?" asked Rick with a nervous frown.

"I'll be fine," reassured Ilene. "I don't plan on getting out of the pod. I'll only explore the outer city."

Diane tapped one of the control panels. "We have radios hooked up in here. There's one in your pod, so if you need anything before you cut off, give us a call." She looked at her soldiers. "Open the pod doors. We're about to send Ilene in."

Ilene and Rick walked out of the control room and down the hall. To Ilene's left, she entered the wide room housing all of the pods. They were suspended in the air by metal claws, the trapdoor leading out into the ocean beneath them. One pod in the middle lowered and opened its door.

Ilene stepped into the compact vehicle and secured the hazmat helmet over her head. Rick stood by, examining the pod.

"Be safe out there," he said. "This city isn't exactly paradise."

"It is for Godzilla," smirked Ilene as she fastened her seatbelt.

Rick laughed. "Fair point." He closed the door for her. "Still, if you don't feel comfortable, just come on back. And for the love of God, don't get out of the pod."

"I know, Rick." She flipped a few switches inside, the blue neon lights shining onto her control panel. "I don't even _want_ to get out. It's just a quick look."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just being cautious." He bit his lip. "I don't wanna lose another friend."

Ilene placed a hand on the glass window. "I'll be fine. I promise." She saw the radio attached at the top left corner of the pod. On its side, she pressed the button. "I'm ready when you are, Colonel."

"Prepare for launch," said Diane's voice through the radio.

The door sealed shut, and the trapdoor opened. Ilene watched the pod submerge into the water as it dropped. Wrapping her hands around the stubby steering wheel, she drove away from the submarine and towards the city.

"Alright, we don't have a lot of time before you lose reception," stated Diane. "If you don't come back within an hour, we'll look for you."

"Okay." Ilene pressed a square button, and the lights in front of the pod turned to life. "Anything else I should know?"

"Don't die," came in Rick's voice. "I know that sounds like a joke, but I'm serious."

Ilene turned the pod to the left, entering a long alley. Static started to crackle through the receiver. "I told you I'll be fine. If it starts to look ugly, I'll make my way back."

"Okay, just don't go-" Rick's words were cut short, for the static consumed the reception.

Ilene shivered, but remained persistent. She shifted her focus forward. "Looks like it's just me…"

She maneuvered over severed pieces of buildings as she progressed further down the alley. Though the city was in beyond repair, cloyed depictions of Godzilla still remained on the walls. Each one differed from the last, but they captured his glory and rage within their geometric portrayals of him.

"I wonder if you saw these, Serizawa," whispered Ilene.

With the help of the lights, she could see the alleyway coming to a dead end. She would have brushed it off and turned around if it weren't for the atavistic chairs littering the ground. They looked similar to pews in a church, their seats inscribed with drawings of Godzilla.

Why were there pews in a dead end? It seemed like such a strange place to put a ceremonial gathering, especially since some of the buildings looked like temples. Ilene was beginning to think that this was no ordinary alley.

She brought the pod to a halt and looked at the pews. The ones that survived the wreckage were facing the dead end.

"This has _got_ to be a sacred site," she said to herself. Her lights hit the back wall. "Maybe…"

The lights illuminate the wall, and she could finally make out what she was looking at; it was another mural in the same style as the others. Godzilla stood in the middle, as was tradition. The crazed sea bowed to his power. Ilene would have written it off as another piece of art the ancient civilization left behind if it weren't for the being that towered over Godzilla.

It looked awfully similar to him, the head shape, tail, and spike plates proof of this. Yet the beams of light that circled it made Ilene realize that this was not just another copy of Godzilla--it was created to display a more godly appearance than any of the Titans. And the fact that this creature was practically descending from the heavens above added more to this divine stature.

Near the corner, Ilene spotted a stone tablet. She drove towards it and saw a language she had never seen before. It looked like a combination between Mandarin and Korean, but it was still incomprehensible.

Ilene rose out of her seat, her hands on the glass. "I've never seen anything like that before…"

She was about to drive away from the tablet until a flash of light blinded her eyes.

Screaming, she collapsed to the ground. She wildly looked around, but she couldn't see through the white light. Fear ate at her heart as she poked at her eyes.

And then, a series of images dawned upon her mind.

_A lone Titan walked the Earth, yearning for more of his kin._

_The Earth felt his deadly rage, and thus, killed him with her hands._

_Defeated, he rested in a silent cave where his blood crept out of his decaying body._

_"May my children battle for the rightful throne," he declared. "I know of my honored descendant who shall drink my sweet blood. You, Mother Earth, will quake before his roars."_

The light disappeared in an instant. Ilene gasped for air, clutching her neck. She rolled onto her stomach, panting heavily.

What was _that?_ It was so vivid in her mind, as if she was right there with the creature. She could hear his thunderous voice so clearly.

On shivering legs, Ilene stood up. She threw herself into her seat and drove away from the mural, haunted by her sudden revelation.

As Ilene escaped the city, her radio freed itself from the static. She pushed the side button.

"I-I found something," she said, frightened.

"Sheesh, you okay?" broke in Rick's voice. "You sound pretty shaken up."

"That didn't take you long," said Mark.

Ilene swallowed, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Something...something _weird_ happened. I found a mural of Godzilla, but-but there was something behind him and I found out who it was."

"Anayagma?" asked Madison.

"Yes, but there's so much more to it." She could make out the shape of the submarine. "I'll tell you everything when I get inside."

The pod swam towards the bottom of the submarine. The panels opened, and a pair of claws took the pod. As she was lifted into the interior, Ilene pulled off her hazmat helmet and chucked it to the side. She inhaled deeply, an attempt to calm her nerves.

"It's okay," she whispered to herself. "You...you found out what they needed. Everything is okay now."

The door to her left opened. She scrambled out of the pod and onto the steel floor. Rick and Diane rushed to her aide and helped her up.

"Jesus, you look like you've seen a ghost," said Rick, worried.

Ilene let out a shaky breath. "That's because...I think I did."

"Let's sit you down first," said Diane. Her and Rick lead Ilene into the control room. Madison and Mark watched them place her into one of the chairs.

Madison knelt down by Ilene. "You okay?"

"Yes," answered Ilene. "I was just...I was just scared."

Diane looked at her soldiers. "Set a course for Castle Bravo." She faced Ilene. "Take your time, Doctor."

Ilene nodded, hands still quivering from fear. "I...I saw a tablet with an unknown language on it. I went over to inspect it, but then…" She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words.

"Easy, Ilene," said Rick, softly. "Don't scare yourself."

The doctor inhaled again. Her fidgeting began to diminish. "When I went over...I was blinded by this light. I had no idea where it came from, but I couldn't see." She looked at her friends. "In my mind, I...I saw these memories, or at least I _think_ they were memories. They weren't mine, but they were like flashbacks."

Mark furrowed his brows, perplexed. "And what were these...flashbacks about?"

"I think I saw…Anayagma." She paused again. "He looked like Godzilla, but was much bigger. Sometime during the very early years of the Earth, he died and his blood was the only thing that remained of him. No wonder there's barely anything about him except for the mural."

"But how would this civilization know that he lived?" asked Rick.

"Maybe they saw his blood," said Madison. She looked at Ilene. "You said that, right?"

"Yes. I saw it drip into a pool." Ilene shifted in her seat. "I'm getting the feeling that it still exists."

"Ancient Titan blood, huh?" muttered Rick. "Better not let _that_ slip out. People would go insane just to get their hands on it."

"Just before he died, he said something cryptic," she continued. "'May my children battle for the rightful throne. I know of my honored descendant who shall drink my sweet blood. You, Mother Earth, will quake before his roars.'"

"Jesus Christ," whispered Diane. "Sounds like this guy is Godzilla's ancestor."

"Do you know if those things he said mean anything?" asked Mark, unsettled.

Ilene slowly stood up. "I'm sure it does." She looked at her hands. "I...I need to tell the Titans what I found."

"I'll go with you," said Madison. "It's better if we go together since we both talked to them last time."

"Madison…" groaned Mark.

Madison looked at her father. "I did it before, Dad. I'm not gonna get hurt."

"I'll keep an eye out for her, Mark," said Ilene. She ruffled Madison's hair. "Like I said, she's a budding Monarch scientist. I wouldn't want to go alone anyhow."

"Take one of the boats when we get back to the castle," recommended Diane. "Using a pod with both of you in there would be uncomfortable."

Ilene smiled. "Thank you, Colonel." She looked at Madison. "Do you have the translator?"

"Yeah," replied Madison. She patted her backpack. "In here."

"Good." Ilene looked out the window, the city growing distant. "We need to get to the bottom of this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmb okay i honestly didn't know what to call that thing serizawa rode in to nuke goji's home?? i think the movie gave it a name but i haven't seen it since the beginning of june so i'm just calling them pods lmao. i thought it'd be better than mini submarine or something else along those lines, but if you know the official name for it, let me know!!


	11. For a Brief Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even kings shall tremble before his name, for he is forgotten in time, but not from their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! here's another chapter for yall.  
> i apologize if i haven't been able to reply to all of your comments. yall are so nice and it just warms my heart. i do read each and every one though! sometimes i'm not sure how to reply so i just approve it. do know that i enjoy reading your predictions and compliments!! <3  
> this chapter and the next are bit short, but believe me when i say that the upcoming ones are gonna be CRAZY!!! prepare yourselves everyone!!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Rodan awoke to the sound of giggling. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that dawn was fast approaching. Confused, he looked at the sleeping Ghidorah, but was shocked when he saw that he _wasn't_ the source of the odd laughter. He turned his attention towards the ocean and saw that Godzilla and Mothra were the owners of said giggling.

"How long were they gone?" he asked to himself.

Godzilla and Mothra stepped onto the shore. They noticed Rodan's stare, and their laughter fell short.

"Uh, hey, Rodan," greeted Godzilla. His tail plates were sparkling a glorious teal.

Rodan looked back and forth between Godzilla and Mothra. "You two were out there for...the whole night."

Mothra looked at the sun. "Yes, I suppose we were."

"You got a problem with that?" asked Godzilla, annoyed.

"Not, not at all." Rodan saw that the two were holding claws. The light bulb of comprehension flickered on inside his mind. His light snickering grew into obnoxious guffawing. "Oh, _I_ see now!"

San lifted his head, his sleep disturbed by Rodan's laughing. "Wonderful. I love waking up to the sound of his stupid voice"

Ichi and Ni looked up, glaring at Rodan. "You know, I think murdering him would be the perfect way to start our morning," said Ni.

Godzilla sighed through gritted teeth. "Rodan, you're my pal and all, but I'm gonna kill you if you keep this up."

"This is just so exciting, though!" exclaimed Rodan. "No wonder you were gone for so long." He looked at Mothra. "I was certain that you hadn't found him, but I was wrong. You were confessing your _love!"_

Mothra chuckled. "You are quite observant, aren't you?"

"Oh, please. It has been obvious from the start." Rodan suddenly perched onto Godzilla's shoulders. "Love is in the air today for these Titans!"

Godzilla restrained his smile as he plucked Rodan off of him. "I'm gonna drown you, buddy."

"There is no need for violence when you are in love, Goji!" cheered Rodan.

Ghidorah pushed himself from the mountain, snarling. "Must you keep up your incessant yapping?" asked Ichi.

Rodan's joy shattered at the sound of Ghidorah's voice. He looked at him with an irked expression. "Great. _You're_ awake."

"Yes, because you do not understand how to be quiet," hissed Ichi. He loured at Godzilla. "Surprising. I thought you would have left the island for good. I was hoping you would."

"Can it, asshole," growled Godzilla. "I ain't in the mood to deal with your shit, especially after what you pulled yesterday."

Ghidorah rolled his eyes. He turned his back on the three Titans. "And I am not in the mood to deal with _you,"_ spat Ni.

Mothra was about to intervene once more until she saw something out on the ocean. She turned towards the beach and saw a boat heading towards the island.

"Friends," she called. She pointed a claw at the boat. "Someone is coming."

Godzilla, Rodan, and Ghidorah turned their heads towards the boat. It drew closer to the shore. Mothra squinted and could see there was not one, but _two_ humans riding it.

And these humans looked very, _very_ familiar.

"Monarch?" asked Godzilla, noting the hourglass symbol on the side of the boat.

Mothra nodded. "Yes. I believe I know them."

"As do I," added Rodan. "Ghidorah and I talked with them when we visited Castle Bravo."

"Perfect, the screamer has returned," mumbled San.

The boat neared the beach and stopped. One human jumped into the shallow water and helped the other out. They stepped onto the sand, looking up at the Titans.

Mothra's eyes widened at the sight of the child and adult. "Oh, it is them. Madison and Ilene, yes?"

"They have names?" asked San.

"They _all_ do, cockhead," grumbled Godzilla.

Madison gasped and stumbled backwards at the sound of Godzilla. The doctor caught her before she fell into the water. "Madison?" she asked.

She stared at the Titans before shaking her head. "I-I'm good. They just scared me." She sat her backpack on the sand and pulled out the translator. It gathered the Titans' bioacoustics, ready to process their sounds.

Godzilla looked at the humans. "Huh. They don't look like the normal guys."

Madison flinched again. She stared at the Titans, bewildered. "I, um…" She cleared her throat. "I-I didn't introduce myself before, but my name is Madison. I'm...I'm here with Dr. Chen. We're from Monarch."

"Rodan and Ghidorah came to us asking for any information about Anayagma," spoke Ilene. "We found something that might help you."

The Titans looked at each other. Mothra stepped closer to the humans. "We thank you for your search, mortals. What is it that you have found?"

Madison gave Ilene a reassuring nod. Slowly, the doctor looked at Godzilla. "I discovered a mural near your underwater home, Godzilla. It...it depicted you, but there was another creature like you in it." She shivered. "We assumed this creature had to be Anayagma."

Though all of the Titans were utterly bemused, their state couldn't compare to Godzilla's. A simple sentence like that shouldn't have threw his mind into chaos, but it _did._

The puzzle pieces were falling into place; the shadow Godzilla saw while he was unconscious _had_ to be Anayagma. It bared a striking resemblance to him, even though he didn't get a clear view of it.

Still, it all made sense...well, _most_ of it did. One question remained, and that was how Biollante knew it when the others didn't. Shouldn't _all_ of the Titans have known the name of this ancient beast?

Godzilla didn't realize how quiet he had been until he felt Mothra's soft touch.

"My dear, are you alright?" she asked.

The King shook himself out of his trance and looked at Mothra. "Yeah, I'm...I'm good."

"Keep it in your best interest to not faint again," remarked Ichi.

Godzilla didn't have the energy to counter Ghidorah's comment. He held onto Mothra's comforting claw as he looked at the humans beneath him. "You're sayin' that Anayagma's my ancestor or somethin'?"

"That's what the mural seemed to show," said Ilene. 

Mothra looked at the sky. "I do not recall of such a thing, even from my genetic memory." She looked at her fellow Titans. "Does any of this ring a bell for you all?"

Rodan shook his head. "I've never heard of anything like it"

"Nor I," said Ichi.

Mothra turned her gaze back to Ilene and Madison. "Thank you for all that you have done for us. It may not seem like enough, but this is...groundbreaking for us Titans."

Ilene gave a quick bow in honor of Mothra's presence. "I'm glad we could help." She looked at Madison. "Let's head back to the castle, Madison."

Madison gazed at the Titans as she took the translator. She, too, gave them a quick bow before joining Ilene on the boat. It drove away from the shore, but she stood against the railing, watching the Titans until they faded away from her sight.

Mothra quivered as she inched towards the water. "I...I have no recollection of this information. How could we not have known _anything_ about Anayagma? Shouldn't we have known of a Titan before us?"

"Perhaps he was too old for us to even remember who he was," shuddered Rodan. "We should be thankful he's dead."

Godzilla slowly walked into the water, dread and anger hanging over his head. "We gotta know more, though."

"What else is there to know?" asked Ni. "We found out who he is. Isn't that enough?"

"How the hell does Biollante know, then?" opposed Godzilla. "I'm glad we figured out who Anayagma is, but we still have _her_ to deal with."

Rodan started to flap his wings. "You want to go after her again?"

"Yeah. I ain't lettin' her keep her glory." Godzilla dove into the water, Mothra landing on his back. "We'll get those answers outta her one way or another."

"Finally," breathed Ichi. He flew into the sky. "It is about time we showed that overgrown plant who rules this planet."

The Titans departed from the island, victory within their reach.

But little did they know what truly lied ahead.

* * *

 

"Is it secure enough, sir?"

Jonah lightly touched the metal headband. He tilted his head from side-to-side. "It's comfortable enough."

The soldier stepped off of the metal platform, looking at the scientists that attended to the computers beside it. "He's ready whenever you guys are."

One of the scientists entered a series of commands into her computer. "Sir, I know you've been warned already, but this is _extremely_ dangerous." She looked at Jonah. "If Mechagodzilla is destroyed...you'll die."

"We won't need to worry about that," said Jonah, darkly. "I'll have that beast's head before he can lay a single finger on Mechagodzilla." He stared at Mechagodzilla in front of him through the glass. "Besides, this is only a test. The _real_ battle isn't too far away."

The scientist chewed at the bottom of her lip as she tapped away at her keyboard. "The calibration is about to begin, sir. Please stay still."

Jonah closed his eyes as the red lights on his headband turned on. Mechagodzilla's eyes did the same, steam rising out of the gaps in its armor. He felt a stinging pain hit his temples, and although he wanted to cry out, he bit his tongue to restrain himself.

"Calibration at 20 percent," stated the scientist. "Mechagodzilla is responding to Jonah's brain waves."

His limbs felt heavy, as if someone had thrown a lead blanket over him. He wanted to collapse, but he kept his feet grounded. Blood started to stream down from his ears.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked his soldier.

"I'm...I'm fine," muttered Jonah, keeping his eyes shut.

Mechagodzilla opened its mouth, and so did Jonah. The soldier looked wildly between him and the mechanical beast.

"56 percent now," declared another scientist. He goggled at Mechagodzilla and Jonah. "It's like they were made for each other…"

A deep grumble fled from Mechagodzilla's jaws. It flexed its fingers, Jonah doing the same.

The first scientist held onto the edges of her seat. "72 percent."

Jonah let out a cry. His sweat mixed in with his blood.

"87 percent."

Mechagodzilla's tail started to move.

"95 percent."

Jonah stomped his left foot, Mechagodzilla copying him.

"100 percent!"

Alarms burst from the computers' speakers. Jonah gasped as he hunched over. Looking through the glass, he saw Mechagodzilla mimicking him. Grinning, he lifted one hand, and his discovery did the same.

"F-Fascinating…" he croaked. He stood up straight, his blood curving around the shape of his cheek. "It's...it's in my control now."

The soldier and scientists looked at Mechagodzilla, terrified at their success. Mechagodzilla stared at them with eyes full of destruction.

This beast was not meant to be in their hands.


	12. Gifted Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you didn't realize the power inside until the gods spoke to you, child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOF OOF THINGS ARE PICKING UP GETTING READY FOR THE ANGST TRAIN CHOO CHOO  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated!

"Ilene, can...can I tell you something?" asked Madison.

Ilene glanced at Madison as she drove the boat. "Of course. What is it?"

Madison stared at her feet as she swung her legs back and forth. "So...you know how I fell when we saw the Titans?"

"Yes," answered Ilene. "What about it?"

"I…" Madison rubbed the back of her neck. "This is gonna sound weird when I say it."

Ilene laughed. "Madison, we've been dealing with weird occurrences for a long time. I doubt whatever you're about to say will disturb me."

Madison chuckled, but it quickly died out. She brought her legs to her chest as she looked at her backpack. "Well, I-I think...I can understand them."

The doctor blinked, taken aback by Madison's statement. "The Titans?" She looked at Madison. "You think you can understand the Titans without the translator?"

"I know it's, like, really sudden and all, but I could've sworn I heard them speaking when I got off the boat." Madison looked at Ilene. "Did it sound like roars to you?"

"It did. I could only understand what they were saying through the translator." Ilene tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "Did this just happen?"

"I-I don't really know," replied Madison. "When Rodan and Ghidorah came to the castle, I could kinda make out some words through their noises, but I didn't think much about it because I thought I was just freaking myself out."

"That's reasonable." Ilene could see Castle Bravo on the horizon. "But when we were on the island, could you understand them a little bit more?"

Madison nodded. "It was like...if you talked to someone on the phone who's in the same room as you. And I actually understood what they were saying. No growling or anything on my end."

Ilene brought the boat to a halt. She stared at Madison wide-eyed. "Madison, I don't doubt you, but...but are you sure? You're not confusing this with the translator, are you?"

"I'm not. I know what I heard." Madison stood up, expression creased with concern. "This didn't happen back at Outpost 32 or Boston. But now, it's like…" She gulped. "I think it's growing since I've been around the Titans more." She fiddled with her thumbs. "And I didn't tell anyone after we first heard about Anayagma because I-I just thought I was losing my mind or something."

Ilene walked towards Madison and touched her shoulders. "It's alright, Madison. You have every right to be scared." She placed her hand on Madison's cheek. "I understand why you didn't tell anyone about this when it happened the first time. I probably would've done the same thing."

Madison's eyes grew watery as she grabbed Ilene's hand. "I-I don't know how it happened. It just did and it's freaking me out."

"You'll be okay." Ilene pulled her into a hug. "I...I've never experienced something like you have before." She smiled. "This seems like a fortunate gift, though. I'm sure you'll grow comfortable with it as time goes on."

"You won't tell anyone, right?" asked Madison, her voice muffled as she buried her head into Ilene's shoulder.

"No." Ilene pulled back for a moment. "It's your decision to tell people, not mine. I'll keep it a secret."

Madison nodded her head, quickly wiping her eyes before any tears could fall. "Thanks."

From the radio hanging near the steering wheel, a voice broke through. "Ilene? You there?"

Ilene looked up and hurried over to the radio. She pressed its side button. "I'm here, Rick."

"Okay, good," he said, "because we've, uh, uncovered something _big_."

Ilene shared a surprised expression with Madison. "We're almost back. Can you wait until then?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Just prepare yourselves because I'm not kidding when I say this is big." He hung up before Ilene could say anything else.

"What do you think he's talking about?" asked Madison, grabbing her backpack from her seat.

"No idea." Ilene drove the boat forth. "I suppose we'll find out..."

Castle Bravo pierced their views. The boat headed towards the docks. Madison could see Mark standing on one of them.

"This must be serious if Dad's been waiting for us," she said.

Ilene stopped the boat as it approached the dock. Mark ran up to the edge, holding out his hand.

"Thank God you guys are here," he said as he pulled Madison onto the dock. He did the same with Ilene. "Rick found something huge."

"We heard," said Ilene. She paced towards the gate, Mark and Madison beside her. "Could you give us a little more info?"

"We found out what happened to that second translator," he replied. "It's pretty crazy."

Ilene, Mark, and Madison entered the castle and sprinted down the stairs. They arrived at the main control room. Diane stood by Rick's desk as he looked at a series of cameras on his computer.

"They're here, Rick," said Mark.

Rick whirled around in his chair and pointed at his computer. "This is screwed up. _All_ of this is screwed up."

Ilene ran towards his desk. "What happened?"

"We checked the security camera footage from two weeks ago," explained Diane. "Rick and I were starting to get anxious about the missing translator, so we figured we'd search." She touched the middle camera on the screen. "Take a look here first."

The timestamp read 2:17 AM from two weeks ago. The five watched a Monarch scientist raise an ID card to the lock at the main gate outside. It accepted its validity and opened. The scientist walked into the castle, a briefcase in tow.

They shifted their gazes to the camera to the left. A few seconds later, the same scientist entered the empty control room. Madison could see the charging station with the two translators.

"Oh, no…" she whispered. She knew _exactly_ what was going to happen.

The scientist scanned the room. Quickly, they grabbed one of the translators and stuffed it into their briefcase. They ran out, appearing in the middle camera once more. The footage repeated itself again.

Ilene massaged her temples. "It can't be..."

"How did no one see this?" asked Madison, stupefied.

"Security must've thought it was just another scientist," surmised Rick. "I mean, that lab coat and ID looked pretty spot-on." He glanced at the charging station. "And we don't really have a lot of precautions with the translators. We didn't think they'd work until you proved us wrong with Rodan and Ghidorah, so we let them hang out without a care."

"I _told_ you we should've kept those in a safer place," grumbled Diane. She shook her head. "Nevermind. There's something else we need to show you." She pointed at the middle screen, and Rick froze it in place. "Look at the briefcase."

Ilene and Madison leaned forward, squinting at the briefcase. "What am I supposed to look for?" asked Madison.

Rick zoomed in on the briefcase. "There's white text on its top right corner. You see it?"

"Oh, I do," confirmed Ilene. "It looks like it says...Miki Ironworks." She withdrew from the computer, fuddled. "Isn't that the old iron warehouse in Tokyo?"

Diane nodded. "Yup. This asshole didn't even try to cover it up."

"Why'd they steal it, though?" asked Mark. "I don't know why you'd need it unless…" His words were cut short as the idea popped into his mind. "Oh, shit."

Rick inhaled sharply. "Yeah, we all have a good idea on who would want something like that." He glanced at Mark and Madison. "I think Emma secretly worked on the translator alone after she made the first model of the Orca. Mr. Eco-Terrorist must've found out at some point and wanted it for himself."

"Wait, Jonah's _alive?"_ asked Madison. "I thought Ghidorah killed him."

"Nope, he just dropped off the face of the Earth," clarified Diane. "By the looks of it, I think he's working from the warehouse." She tapped the person on the screen. "This must've been a spy."

"Then we should see what he's doing there," said Ilene. "There's nothing good about him taking the translator."

Diane crossed her arms and looked at Ilene. "You wanna come with me?"

"Yes." Ilene glanced at Rick. "Call in a helicopter, Rick."

"I wanna go, too," demanded Madison.

"Okay, no. No, no, no." Mark grabbed Madison. "You've been going on these adventures way too often. This one could actually hurt you."

Ilene bit her lip as she turned towards the father and daughter. "Mark, I really think she should come."

Anxiously, Madison looked at her. The doctor discreetly brought her index finger to her lips like she was silencing herself. Madison managed a tiny smile, grateful that her secret was safe and sound.

"Come on, Ilene," said Mark, angrily. "I have a final say in what she does. Why do you want to take her anyway?"

"Because I want to go, Dad," snapped Madison. She pushed herself away from Mark. "Where was all of this when I was in Boston, huh? Where was that?"

Mark covered his eyes with his hand. "Maddie, don't start."

"Then don't tell me that I can't go," she barked.

Biting his lip, Mark dragged Madison away from the desk and towards the stairs. He placed a firm grip on her shoulders.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked. "Are you asking for a damn death wish?"

"I just wanna help, Dad!" snarled Madison.

"Why?" He squeezed Madison's shoulders. "You're a _kid,_ Madison. You shouldn't be helping in the first place!"

Madison threw her father's hands off of her. "You just want me to sit at home while all of this stuff goes on?"

"Honestly, I should've just done that," said Mark. "I should've _never_ brought you here. Why the hell did I think a trip to Monarch would be good for you?"

Madison shook her head, her eyes glossy. "You're _just_ like her."

"Like who?" asked Mark, sternly.

"Like Mom!" Madison stepped backwards, bottom lip trembling. "You drag me into situations like this and then you take me out of them without hearing what _I_ think. And then you just expect my life to be normal! All you ever do is care about yourself, so yeah, you _are_ like Mom."

Mark stared at his daughter, his anger washing over with gloom. "Don't talk about her like that."

"But it's the truth," growled Madison. Tears pooled out of her eyes. "You and her threw me into things without thinking about it. And when I became too inconvenient for you guys, you told me to stop." She looked at her hands. "I...I _have_ to do this, and I'm not gonna take no for an answer anymore."

"Madison-" but before Mark could finish his sentence, Madison stomped up the steps. He watched her leave, and his heart felt heavy in his chest.

So much for being a good father.

Ilene and Diane gingerly walked towards Mark. "Is everything alright?" asked Ilene.

Mark looked at Ilene and Diane, and then at the stairs. "Don't let anything bad happen to her. _Please."_

"She's coming with us?" asked Diane.

"She wants to." He started to walk back to Rick's desk. "I don't know what you're gonna find there, but Madison doesn't deserve to get caught up in it."

"We understand, Mark," spoke Ilene. "We'll keep her safe."

Mark gave a short nod. Ilene and Diane walked up the steps, worried expressions on their faces.

"They both must have it rough," whispered Diane.

"After everything they've been through, I can understand." Ilene placed one hand on the metal railing as she climbed up the staircase. "Madison has been experiencing a lot as well."

Diane laughed sardonically. "Yeah, she doesn't really have the life of an average kid."

Ilene considered Madison's newfound ability. "Unfortunately, she doesn't."

The two reached the top of the steps. The gate was open, and outside stood Madison. Her hood of her jacket was drawn over her head.

Ilene winced as she approached Madison. "Are you alright?"

Madison looked up at Ilene, her cheeks stained with tears. She hugged her, choking on her sobs.

"It's okay," spoke Ilene, delicately. "This has been...difficult for you."

Diane walked up to Madison and placed a hand on her back. "You've been pretty brave, Madison. That's very inspiring to all of us, especially for someone your age."

Madison withdrew from the hug, cleaning her face with her sleeve. "Th-Thanks…"

From above, a helicopter flew onto the castle. Two soldiers--one piloting and the other attending to the back seats--motioned the three to enter.

"Come on in, Colonel," shouted the pilot over the whirring of the blades. "Sounds like we're dropping you off near the Miki Ironworks warehouse, right?"

"Yup." Diane jumped into the helicopter, Madison and Ilene crawling in after her. She closed the door. "Don't get too close, though. We don't know what we're gonna find there."

"Roger that," said the pilot. They drove the helicopter into the sky as Madison, Diane, and Ilene fastened their seatbelts.

"It's gonna take about 45 minutes to get there, Colonel," said the other soldier. "I hope you aren't in a hurry."

"No, we'll be fine," said Diane. "We appreciate your work, soldiers."

Madison gazed out the window, Castle Bravo fading away from her sight. She leaned her head against the glass and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

She was stuck in the storm, but she wasn't sure if she should embrace it or flee it.

* * *

 

The helicopter landed in the tall grass. Ilene, Diane, and Madison hopped out, their eyes glued to the abandoned warehouse up ahead.

"Let us know if you need anything, Colonel," said the pilot.

Diane nodded. "Will do."

The helicopter flew away, leaving the three alone in the field. Ilene inhaled deeply as she stepped forth.

"Let's try to get the translator back," she said. "Maybe we'll find something about Jonah's plan while we're there."

"God, I hope we do," said Diane. She withdrew a pistol from her utility belt. "There's nothing good about him returning."

The trio walked towards the warehouse. To their surprise, no guards stood in front of the large gateway. Diane frowned, gripping her pistol tighter.

"I don't like the looks of this," she uttered. "Where's his little friends at?"

"Maybe he didn't want to draw attention to himself," said Ilene.

Madison glared at the warehouse. "He already did by stealing the translator, though."

Diane took lead and guided Ilene and Madison towards the entrance. They laid themselves flat against the wall. Raising her gun, Diane peeked around the corner, only to find no one ahead. She snuck inside, beckoning the others to follow her.

The warehouse was filled with dead machines and conveyor belts. Some of them were scrapped for their spare parts. Red stains marked the concrete floor, its color too bright to be human blood.

"Where is everyone?" asked Ilene in a quiet voice.

Diane looked forward, noticing the darkness. The only light she could see was one coming from a window on the second floor. She lowered her gun. "Could be up there."

Ilene rose a hand over her eyes. "I see people inside it, but there's something blocking the rest of the room."

Suddenly, a loud hiss crashed through the speakers around the warehouse. Madison, Diane, and Ilene froze in place.

"Soldiers, please stand back as we prepare for launch," spoke a voice.

Diane grabbed Ilene and Madison and pulled them towards the right. They hid behind a nearby steel pillar.

Another voice came through the speakers. "Friends, we are about to make history today."

Ilene stared at the window. "Is that…"

"Jonah," finished Diane, bitterly. "The translator must be up there with him."

Madison crouched down and started to walk towards the darkness. "Then we have to get it."

As the three crept further into the warehouse, Jonah continued his preaching. "The parasite who claims to be a king will die by my hands. No more unbalance, no more disturbance...there will simply be nature."

Ilene's jaw dropped. "He...he wants to kill Godzilla?"

"What's he planning on using?" asked Diane. "Doubt he's got a spare Oxygen Destroyer on him."

Answering Diane's question, a metallic grumble shook the warehouse. The three stopped, looking for the source of the abnormal sound.

Jonah cackled. "It appears Mechagodzilla is tired of waiting."

"Mechagodzilla?" repeated Madison. She looked at Ilene and Diane. "What is that?"

Ilene slowly stood up, eyebrows furrowed into vexation. "I may be wrong, but I believe it was an alien creation made to kill Godzilla a long time ago. Jonah must have found it."

"Goddammit. I knew there was something more to this." Diane pulled out her walkie-talkie and turned it on. She pressed the button on its side. "Rick, do you copy?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied. "What's up?"

Through the darkness, Diane saw the shape of a giant, metal claw. "You know anything about a Mechagodzilla?"

Rick went silent for a moment. "Oh, shit…" he finally said.

Ilene stood close to Diane. "Jonah found it, and he's planning on using it against Godzilla," she reported into the walkie-talkie.

"What about the translator?" he asked. "Did you guys find it yet?"

"No, but Madison thinks Jonah has it," replied Diane. "We'll let you know if anything else happens."

"Christ, okay." They could hear Rick tap furiously on his keyboard. "Stay safe out there."

Diane tucked her walkie-talkie into her back pocket. She pointed to her left. "I can see its hand."

"Me, too," said Madison. She looked at the ceiling, a pair of red eyes just below it. "And its eyes."

Ilene hurried over to the next pillar. About five feet away from her sat a staircase. "Those stairs might lead to Jonah."

Diane watched the stairs lead to the second floor. "Only problem is that we need to find a way to get it without drawing too much attention." She looked at Madison and Ilene. "Do you two know how to defend yourselves?"

"I know a few punches and throws," answered Ilene.

Madison grinned. "I know how to bite people."

Diane chuckled as she withdrew a switchblade from her side pocket. "I know you could probably defend yourself, Madison, but I don't want you getting into a fight with these guys." She placed the knife into Ilene's hands. "I don't plan on killing anyone, but...don't be afraid to use that if it comes down to it."

Ilene tucked the knife into her pocket. "Thank you."

Madison stared at the shadowy beast, watching it raise its foot. "Uh, guys? I think it's moving."

"Now, let us prove who the _real_ king is," boomed Jonah, the speakers crackling from his volume.

The ceiling lights turned on, unveiling the robotic beast. Red liquid rivered from the gaps in between its teeth. With one step, it rocked the ground. Madison, Ilene, and Diane clung to the pillar for support.

The mechanical Titan was free from its rusting edges and was _moving._

"Oh, my God," gasped Madison.

Diane briskly pulled out her walkie-talkie. "We've got a code red situation. Send the Titans to Tokyo _now_."

"Why? What's going on?" asked Rick.

"Mechagodzilla is leaving the warehouse. It looks like it's heading for Tokyo." She held Ilene and Madison close to her. "Jonah's gonna turn the whole city upside down if we don't send them in."

"Holy shit," breathed Rick. "Uh, okay, okay. I'll-I'll send out warnings and stuff. Are you guys good?"

"We're fine, but we have to stay. We still need to get the translator." She watched Mechagodzilla exit the warehouse, its roars reaching her ears. "You might want to bring backup. I don't know what Godzilla and the others should expect."

"I'll let you know when we get there," said Rick. "Don't get killed while you try to get the translator."

"When we're done, we'll meet you there." She turned off the walkie talkie and stared at Madison and Ilene. "Alright, stay close to me. We still have a job to finish."

Madison and Ilene nodded their heads, but they couldn't hide the fact that they were terrified for their lives.

Godzilla was about to have the reunion of a _lifetime._


	13. Terror of Mechagodzilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man and monster fight for glory, yet neither know who shall be victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's get ready to R-R-R-RUMBLE!!!!!  
> next update may be 1-2 days late. i haven't written anything for it yet so my apologies!!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

"So, allow me to make sense of this stupidity," spoke Ichi as he flew closer to the ocean. "Anayagma existed before any Titan on Earth? Even before _I_ arrived on this miserable planet?"

"That's what an ancestor is, dumbass," mumbled Godzilla.

"It seems like he is only interested in Goji and Biollante, though," speculated Mothra. She rested her head near Godzilla's neck. "It still baffles me how none of us knew who he was…"

Rodan could see Tokyo Bay up ahead. "Are you _sure_ you heard nothing about him before all of this, Godzilla?"

The King shook his head. "I would've remembered."

"You? Remembering things?" asked Ni. He laughed. "That is absolutely hilarious."

"Yeah, well, I doubt you're gonna be laughin' when I send you back to your little popsicle stand," murmured Godzilla.

Ichi glared at the King. "How _dare_ you speak of that hell. You have no right to talk to me like that!"

Godzilla glanced at Ghidorah, grinning. "Did I hit a soft spot or somethin'?"

The dragon's heads seethed with rage. "Do you know how humans store their worthless belongings in those metal boxes?" asked Ichi, indignantly.

"Are you talking about...lockers?" asked Rodan, puzzled (he had no idea where this conversation was going).

"Yes, that's it." Ichi glared at Godzilla. "Goji, I am going to throw you into one and hope that you suffocate."

"Buddy, I could throw you into the _sun,"_ opposed Godzilla.

"Ghidorah, how on Earth do you know of these things?" asked Rodan, utterly confused.

"I have unfortunately been afflicted by human culture," groaned San.

As Godzilla and Ghidorah planned each other's deaths, Mothra's antenna perked up. She lifted her head, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the city of Tokyo.

For some reason, a horrible sense of apprehension fell upon her.

Godzilla noticed her restless state. "You good, sweetheart?"

"I…" She flew into the air, her eyes focused on the bay. "I sense something...another Titan in Tokyo."

Ghidorah heard a whirring sound from behind. He turned all three of his heads, watching several helicopters approach the group. "You are not the only one who has noticed that, I suppose," said Ni.

Godzilla growled. "Great. Love how they came at a time like this."

The Titans looked at the helicopters, confused. One of them flew closer to the waves, speakers on its sides.

"Uh, hey there, big guys," greeted Rick's voice. "So, um...we've got a situation in Tokyo in case you haven't noticed." The urgency in his tone was odd for the usually cool scientist. "Mechagodzilla is on its way, and I'm sure it's up to no good." The helicopter backed away. "We'll help you guys if you need it."

The squad of helicopters sped towards Tokyo. Godzilla grit his teeth, his chest gleaming teal.

"Might as well call it a damn family reunion," he grunted. "Guess Biollante will have to wait."

"I _knew_ there was something going on," whispered Mothra. She stared nervously at the city. "I do not understand. I thought you slew Mechagodzilla yourself, my love."

"Yeah, well, my old enemies aren't stayin' dead nowadays." Godzilla stood up, Mothra hugging his back. "Wonder how that trash heap came back to life?"

Rodan laughed. "You don't seemed fazed by this."

Godzilla smirked as he walked closer to the city. "Why the hell should I be? This ain't new in my books. Anyone I take down just comes back up."

"Oh, so you _know_ that you are weak," snickered Ichi.

"Shut the hell up, Ghidorah," snapped Godzilla.

"Save your arguing for later." Rodan nodded his head towards the city. "Look there."

The Titans saw a robotic creature walk through Tokyo, some of the buildings behind it already in flames. It stopped and turned its gaze towards the group.

"Looks like it sees us," said Godzilla.

Mothra flew off of his back and into the air. "Then let us make haste. The humans need us once more." She bolted towards the city.

Godzilla smiled, lovestruck. "I love her."

"Aw," swooned Rodan. "Star-crossed lovers!"

Ghidorah pretended to gag. "You all are dead to me," said Ichi.

The Titans crossed through Tokyo Bay and stepped foot onto the city. Godzilla looked below him, noticing the empty streets.

"Hope they got everyone out," he said, "'cuz this place is gonna be in shambles by the time we're done with Mecha."

Mothra perched on top of a skyscraper. She pointed to their opponent. "There. It awaits our confrontation."

Godzilla rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "It ain't doin' much. Didn't cause a lot of damage either."

"Perhaps it only wants to battle," mused Rodan.

The four Titans approached Mechagodzilla. Its eyes sparkled with hatred as it locked its sight onto Godzilla.

"Hey there, asshole," said Godzilla. "Came back for more, huh?"

Mechagodzilla released a cloud of steam from its vents. Two cannons rose from its shoulders, directed at Godzilla. As it opened its jaws, crimson liquid stuck to its teeth.

"Yeah, you've never been much of the talkative type." Godzilla curled his fingers into fists. "C'mon. We ain't got all day for your bullshit."

"Be careful, Goji," exhorted Mothra. "It already appears to be aggressive."

Just as Godzilla stepped into Mechagodzilla's proximity, its tail plates gleamed red. Roaring, it summoned a colossal force field around it and Godzilla. The other Titans stumbled backwards, shocked.

Godzilla looked at his friends beyond the force field. "Ah, shit."

"What is this?" asked Rodan. He touched the force field with his wing, noticing its solid texture. "Can we not get through?"

"Godzilla!" cried Mothra. She smacked her wings against the dome, but it didn't budge.

Ghidorah smiled, stunned. "Oh, you are _sly,"_ said Ichi. "It is keeping Godzilla to itself so then we do not barge in."

"A one-on-one battle…" breathed Rodan.

Mothra examined the dome, anxious. "We cannot let him fight by himself. He could get hurt."

"He will be fine," reassured San, nonchalantly. "He has done it before."

"Do you not see the pattern?" asked Mothra, hotly. "First, Biollante was revived. She took Godzilla down with ease. Now, Mechagodzilla is back, and our friend is in danger!"

"Mothra is right," agreed Rodan. He took flight. "We need to break the barrier."

Ghidorah groaned, flapping his gigantic wings. "You all are so stupid," grumbled Ni.

While the three Titans soared over the force field, Godzilla turned his glare towards Mechagodzilla. The two circled around each other, smashing buildings beneath their feet.

"You've never done _this_ before." Godzilla glanced at the force field. "Pretty smart, but you could've just told me you wanted to fight me alone."

The robot let out a mixture between a roar and a laugh. Its head jerked from side-to-side.

"Man, I kinda wish you could speak right now," said Godzilla. "It'd be awfully nice to know how a tin can like you came back to life."

Mechagodzilla screeched in reply. It rose its hands, missiles popping out of its fingertips. They soared towards Godzilla and hit his chest, forcing him backwards. He brushed off the remains and scowled.

"Gettin' right to it, huh?" His eyes burned a glorious aquamarine. "Fine by _me_."

He unleashed his atomic breath unto Mechagodzilla. It screamed in agony, the flames licking its armor. The stench of burnt metal crept up Godzilla's nose.

The King closed his mouth, smiling with pride. "I feel kinda bad that good, ol' Caesar ain't here with me. He would _love_ to kick your ass again."

Mechagodzilla let out another scream. Its eyes flashed from red to yellow as it emitted colorful lasers. Godzilla ducked before they could hit. He slammed his tail into Mechagodzilla, sending it flying into the force field.

Godzilla charged towards his fallen enemy and bit into his shoulder. The same, red liquid he saw before rushed out of the wound. He pulled back and spat out the hunk of titanium, disgusted.

"Christ, you taste like shit," he said, wiping his mouth. "Kinda perfume-y."

Mechagodzilla wrapped its claws around Godzilla's neck and threw him to the ground. It tore off a piece of his scales, the warm blood trickling down Godzilla's body.

The robot took a step backwards and fired its cannons. The missiles exploded at Godzilla's left shoulder and chest. He let out an exasperated roar, clutching his shoulder.

"Wow, I've never seen _that_ one before!" he bellowed. He punched Mechagodzilla in the jaw, denting the titanium.

Mechagodzilla tumbled to the ground, its jaw crooked. It released another round of lasers from its eyes.

Godzilla covered his face with his forearms, the attack burning his scales. Growling, he stomped towards Mechagodzilla and dug his claws into its stomach. A stream of blood gushed out of the injury.

Godzilla brought his claws close to his face, an odd, flowery scent coming from the liquid. He stared long and hard at the liquid, slowly connecting the dots.

"Huh." He flicked the liquid off of his fingers. "No wonder you tasted like a bunch of _roses_."

Mechagodzilla regained its footing, ignoring the deep cut in its stomach. The aroma of roses choked Godzilla. He stifled his coughs.

"Yeah, you've been hangin' around Biollante, haven't you?" he asked, covering his mouth. "Wonder how she played a part in your little revival."

The shoulder cannons reloaded themselves as Mechagodzilla shoved its jaw back into place. Its blood stained the streets red, but it didn't seem to care.

No, for this beast only wanted _revenge._

Enraged, Mechagodzilla shot its missiles with no remorse. Each one hit Godzilla, sending him to the ground. He could feel the bruises forming all over his body, and he was positive that a tooth was loose.

"Alright, no more screwin' around." He stood up on shaking legs. "Just remember that you asked for this, asshat." He let out his atomic breath, the air burning from its heat.

The charred pieces of Mechagodzilla's body crumbled as Godzilla's atomic breath consumed it. A droplet of melted titanium coursed down from the top of its head. It screamed at Godzilla, hunching over itself.

Godzilla laughed as his atomic breath died out. "Kiss my ass, you piece of shit."

Yet Mechagodzilla had something else up its sleeve; summoning its slippers of strength, it jumped into the air and turned on the rockets located in its feet. Godzilla watched it fly towards the dome's ceiling.

"Oh, don't you freakin' _start,"_ he complained.

Alas, Mechagodzilla cared not for Godzilla's state. Instead, it zoomed towards him like a shooting star, its armor glowing a bright orange as it picked up speed.

Godzilla gawked at his foe. "Son of a-"

Mechagodzilla collided into him, creating a giant crater in the street. Godzilla cried out, his whole body aching in pain. He was sure that the robot was grinning as it stabbed its claws into his face.

He couldn't find the energy to move. There was bound to be a broken rib, and Mechagodzilla's weight seemed too much for him to throw. He weakly shielded his face with his arms, but it was no use against Mechagodzilla's fury.

As Mechagodzilla tortured Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah threw themselves at the force field. Not even Ghidorah's powerful tails could break it.

"None of this is working," said Ichi. "Do you buffoons have any better ideas?"

Rodan flew into the air and dove into the dome from the left. He yelped as he bounced towards the ground. "We need more velocity," he said, rubbing his beak. He looked at the dome, spotting the tiny crack he made. "It's starting to break, but only by a little."

Mothra looked at the sky, an idea formulating in her mind. "Then we shall take it higher."

Ni shook his head. "It is not going to work, Mothra. Rodan's attempts are proof of it."

The moth flew off of the ground, sending debris and dust towards the force field. "There is nothing wrong with trying, Ghidorah. You must learn that." She soared higher into the sky, vanishing within the clouds.

"Ah, she's smart," said Rodan. He stepped backwards. "You might want to watch out."

Ghidorah rolled his eyes as he joined Rodan's side. The two shifted their gazes onto the battle inside the dome, pitying Godzilla.

"He's, um, not looking so good," pointed out Rodan.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," said Ichi, sarcastically. He looked at Mechagodzilla. "Though this battle _does_ seem to be a bit...unfair."

Rodan forced a laugh. "Please, you wouldn't know anything about a fair battle."

"Oh, but I _do._ I will do anything to get what I want, but I prefer a battle where both sides are willing to fight with some dignity." He pointed a wing at Mechagodzilla. "This, however, is foolhardy. The force field is a fantastic idea, but Mechagodzilla wouldn't have to use it if it knew how to actually fight other Titans."

Surprised by Ghidorah's comment, Rodan slowly nodded his head. "That is...interesting, coming from _you_ of all people."

In the sky, Mothra sped to the peak of the troposphere. She stopped, hovered, and turned herself towards the large dome awaiting her back on the ground. With her claws and stinger out in front of her, she dove through the clouds. Her wings grew hot, but she refused to give in to her pain.

After all, she had her light to save.

The battlefield came into her view. She picked up her speed, her holy light sparkling orange. Screeching, she crashed into the dome. To her surprise, it shattered into a million, glittering specks. She landed on top of Mechagodzilla with a giant thud, sending the robot to the ground.

Rodan and Ghidorah's jaws dropped at the sight. "My word…" whispered Ichi. "She really did it."

"Long live the Queen," spoke Rodan.

Mothra crawled off of Mechagodzilla and towards her lover. She shielded him with her wings, pincers dripping with silk. "Stand back!" she yelled at Mechagodzilla. "I will take your life if need be!"

Godzilla tasted blood in his mouth. He tilted his head to the side, wincing. "H-Hey, babe…"

Mothra faced her lover, placing her claw under his head. "Stay with me, my love. Do not move."

"I-I think I broke a rib," he whispered. "Actually...I might've broken a lot of things."

Mothra saw the red bruises around his ribs. She grimaced. "You may be right, but I promise I will heal you once we get to the island."

Rodan and Ghidorah approached Mothra and Godzilla. Ghidorah glared at Mechagodzilla, hissing.

"You are not worthy for such a battle," said Ichi, abrasively. He looked at his heads. "Brothers, shall we?"

San squealed in delight. "Oh, I have been waiting so long to do this again!"

The three screamed towards the skies. The thunder joined in with their melody, its deep harmony wavering the black clouds. A golden streak of lightning hit Mechagodzilla, its body lit up like a Roman candle. It quivered for a moment before collapsing to its knees, its head lowered in defeat.

Ichi looked at Mechagodzilla, satisfied. "See? That wasn't so hard."

Mothra and Rodan helped Godzilla stand. He shook his head. "It..it ain't dead, Ghi."

San tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean? We electrocuted it to _death."_

Godzilla gripped the side of his chest. "I-I've fought it before. Too freakin' resilient to die off. You just...you just destabilized it."

"Ghidorah, do not worry about it anymore," spoke Mothra. "We shall think of another plan, but for now, we must get back to the island."

Ghidorah sighed as he sat down. "Fine, but this is the last time he is getting a ride from me," snarled Ichi.

Mothra and Rodan gently placed Godzilla onto Ghidorah's back. "B-Believe me...I hate this just as much as you do," he said.

Rodan flew off of the ground, eyeing the silent Mechagodzilla. "Will it be alright if we leave it there? It may be quiet for now, but I don't think that will last."

"Godzilla _did_ injure it greatly," mentioned Mothra as she held Godzilla's hand. "And Ghidorah's electrocution should keep it under check." She shivered. "We will be alright. Let us...let us go back to the island."

Ghidorah readjusted Godzilla on his back as he flew, Mothra beside him. She looked over her wings at Mechagodzilla, the red light in its eyes trying to stay alive.

This situation was only going to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have another meme for yall:  
> ghidorah: *breathes*  
> godzilla: literally shut the fuck up


	14. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i run away when things are good.  
> i never really understood  
> the way you laid your eyes on me  
> in ways that no one ever could."  
> -"sorry" by halsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGUST 2019 EDIT: what the FUCK there are so many typos in this goddamn chapter aslkfdjsldk okay that's all keep reading
> 
> ORIGINAL: hello everyone it's angst time >:) (with a bit of fluff. i don't wanna kill yall TOO much).  
> there's a music suggestion later on, so feel free to give it a listen.  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

As much as he wanted to chuck him off of his back, Ghidorah gingerly laid Godzilla onto the beach. He looked pitiful in this state with his bruised ribs and bloody scars on his face. Ghidorah would've appreciated the damage on any other day, yet he felt a sliver of compassion grow in his heart. Mothra's urgency to heal her lover simply strengthened this.

He was supposed to be the terror of the galaxies, but here he was--feeling sympathy for the poor bastard who had been in his way since he arrived on this miserable hunk of rock.

Mothra immediately mustered her healing powers, draping her wings over Godzilla. His lurid wounds didn't help to quell her worries, but she stayed determined.

"Y-You will be alright, my love," she said, though her voice was shaking with uncertainty.

Godzilla wrapped his claw around hers. "M-Mothra, I'll be fine. This ain't the...ain't the first time I've got beaten up like this."

"You should not diminish your pain, though," she countered, her sangfroid crumbling. She watched the scratches on his face fade away. "Mechagodzilla was a formidable foe from the start, but I could tell it had grown stronger."

"I saw the blood," said Rodan. "It was never fueled by that before, right, Goji?"

Godzilla shook his head, his pain diminishing thanks to Mothra's healing touch. "Nah. It smelled like...like Biollante's roses."

"I would not be surprised if she somehow played a part in Mechagodzilla's revival," uttered Mothra. She finished the rest of her healing and placed Godzilla against the mountain. "While you recover, Rodan, Ghidorah, and I will create a plan."

"We're wastin' time, though," said Godzilla. He tried to stand up. "I...I gotta go back."

Rodan pushed Godzilla back to the mountain. "Not so fast, Goji. You are in no condition to fight."

Godzilla growled. "I still got the fightin' in me. I can take both Mechagodzilla and Biollante out right now."

"My dearest, please," assuaged Mothra. "I cannot bare to see you in such pain. You _must_ rest."

"It'll be alright, Goji," said Rodan. "We promise we'll let you know what we come up with." He walked to the other side of the island, Ghidorah following behind him.

Mothra kissed Godzilla. "Do not worry, my sweet. All will be well soon." She started to make her way after the others.

"Love you," whispered Godzilla.

The Queen froze for a moment. She looked at Godzilla, noticing his tired expression.

Did he just say he _loved_ her? Perhaps he didn't notice what he said since he was exhausted beyond belief, but by the stars, she was taken aback. He said _love._

Mothra beamed, antenna wiggling in delight. "I...I love you, too." She crawled after Rodan and Ghidorah with a spring in her step.

Godzilla leaned his head against the rocks and closed his eyes. Though his anger wanted to keep him awake, he found solace within his well-earned sleep.

* * *

 

Godzilla awoke from his slumber. He looked at the sky, baffled that it was already nighttime.

"How long was I out?" he asked himself.

"About nine hours."

Godzilla looked to his left and saw Ghidorah sitting on the beach. Ni nodded his head to Godzilla's right.

"Be careful," he said. "I don't think you would want to wake her."

Godzilla turned his attention to Mothra, who was cuddled up beside him. Her wings were wrapped around her like a blanket, and her back rose and fell as she slept.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight. Gently, he lifted her head as he stood up. He placed her back on the ground, and to his luck, she didn't wake. Smiling, he patted her head before he walked over to Ghidorah.

"Thought you'd be sleepin', too," he said.

San shook his head. "It is actually rather difficult for me to fall asleep." He glared at Rodan. "Also, that fool snores. He should go back to his stupid volcano."

"Shit happens," shrugged Godzilla as he sat down. "You got sleepin' issues or somethin'?"

"I suppose that it is a valid way to put it," spoke Ichi. He fixated on the stars that painted the sky. "Sleeping tends to...bring forth the troubles of life."

"Like?" asked Godzilla.

Ni and San also looked at the stars, an aura of sorrow radiating from their vacant stares. "I miss the stars occasionally," said Ni. "That longing feeling resurfaces whenever I sleep. It is...annoying, to say the least."

Godzilla chuckled. "Never thought that the mighty King Ghidorah would get homesick."

Ichi growled. "Suddenly, I feel the urge to shove you into that locker now. Thank you for that."

Silence soon found its way in between Godzilla and Ghidorah. While Ghidorah kept his eyes glued to the stars, Godzilla stared out into the ocean. Both were equally lethargic and restless.

Ichi glanced at Godzilla out of the corner of his eye. "I, um...I apologize."

Godzilla blinked. He looked at Ghidorah. "Wait, what?"

"I apologize for fighting you before, you ungrateful bastard," snapped San, quickly.

Confusion fell upon Godzilla. He squinted at Ghidorah. "I don't think I've ever heard you apologize for anythin'." A smirk grew across his face. "How hard is it for you to say such a tiny word like that? C'mon, you can tell me."

"You are making me regret every bit of this," snarled Ichi. He sighed, turning his head away from Godzilla. "For once in my life, I actually felt sorry for you. It was rather entertaining to watch Mechagodzilla leave an inch of your life, but...it certainly was not a fair fight."

"What's gotten into you?" asked Godzilla. "Are you sick? You aren't this compassionate, y'know."

"This was a horrible idea," grumbled San to his brothers.

Ichi inhaled deeply as he looked at Godzilla again. "Look, I still loathe you. Honestly, I would love to see your rotting corpse float along the ocean current, however; I am unfortunately stuck on this planet because of you idiots. I might as well make it a bit more enjoyable by...treating you with _some_ respect."

Godzilla laughed, clutching his head. "Man, maybe _I'm_ the one who's sick. You never say stuff like this."

"You are ruining the sympathy of this apology," hissed Ni.

"It's just weird hearin' this from you." Godzilla propped up his elbows and leaned against them. "I mean, you're my _nemesis,_ Ghidorah. I don't throw that word around all the time, even though I've got a bunch of other Titans I'd like to put in the ground again. Seein' you team up with us to save a bunch of dumb humans was a kick in the stomach to start, but now you're over here tryin' to offer some kindness. I ain't complainin', it's just not somethin' I'd expect from you."

Ghidorah stared at Godzilla for a long time. Finally, he dropped his gazes to the ground. "Well, we all seem to learn from our experiences, don't we?" muttered Ichi.

Godzilla let out a weak laugh as he looked at the ocean. He idly scratched at the wounds on his face, his bit of amusement dying at the hands of indecision.

Ichi was the first to look at the King, and disappointment crossed his face. "No."

Godzilla shifted his focus onto Ghidorah. "What?"

"No," repeated Ichi. "I know what you are thinking and I hate it."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"You want to solve this damned mystery by yourself. I can tell."

"Bullshit. You don't know what I'm thinkin'."

"Really? Because you get this stupid glint in your eye that warns everyone about the ridiculous decision you are about to make. I just saw it, and you cannot convince me otherwise."

Godzilla bared his teeth. "You...you don't know shit."

Ichi grinned in pride. "I knew it. You are either going to face Mechagodzilla again or confront Biollante. Maybe you will even tackle both. Either way, you plan on doing this alone because you are the dumbest Titan in the world."

"Listen, I just don't wanna put anyone else in danger," said Godzilla, coldly. "Stay outta this, will you?"

"I am merely trying to stop you from doing something reckless," argued Ni, "and it is very, _very_ rare for me to do that."

"That's rich, comin' from the literal definition of recklessness." Godzilla stood up, narrowing his eyes at Ghidorah. "Shouldn't you be thrivin' in this anyhow?"

"Again, I want to respect you, even though it is killing my brain cells as I do it," explained Ichi. He, too, stood up and looked Godzilla directly in the eyes. "You have people who care about you, Godzilla, and I do not think they would want to lose you due to your unnecessary sacrifices." He looked at the sleeping Mothra. "Including _her."_

Godzilla gazed at Mothra, a lump forming in his throat. "I…"

"If you cannot bear to hear it from me, then convince yourself that she told you," said Ichi. He turned his back onto Godzilla. "Besides, I would get awfully bored on this planet if I found out that you died by the hands of your old enemies. _I_ get the opportunity to kill you, not them."

Godzilla watched the dragon sit on the other side of the mountain and fall asleep. His parting words stuck to him, and there was no way he could simply shake them off. Conflicted, he walked back to Mothra and sat down beside her.

Mothra opened her eyes and looked at Godzilla. "Are you alright, my love?" she asked, sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied as he stroked her soft fur. "Hope I didn't wake you."

"You did not." She snuggled closer to him. "Try to get some rest though, will you?"

Guilt pierced Godzilla's heart, but he nodded anyway. "I will…"

[ _(Play music now.)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpH73ExNGyI)

Mothra smiled as she fell back to sleep. Godzilla's ephemeral minute of joy fell to pieces. He dug his free hand into the sand and bowed his head.

By God, she didn't deserve to be in this mess. Why did he drag her into it? In fact, why did he bring Rodan and--dare he think--Ghidorah along? This involved him and him _alone._ He was the King, and a king _always_ puts his people before him.

He shifted his gaze to the ocean, surrendering himself to the future evils before him. Ghidorah's words echoed in the back of his mind, but he brushed them aside.

The odds weren't in his favor, but he was willing to take chances.

He planted a soft kiss onto Mothra's forehead as he carefully sat her on the ground. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I...I just don't wanna hurt you."

Mothra didn't answer. She was too absorbed in her sleep to hear his words. Though it pained him, Godzilla was fortunate that she wasn't aware of what he was about to do.

Gathering his courage, Godzilla stepped into the ocean. He looked at the island, the sheer presence of his friends stabbing his soul.

"You gotta do this," he said to himself. "For them…" He faced the ocean and swam into the water without looking back.

Ichi raised his head, too dreary to make out much of the island. He did, however, see a shadow moving through the ocean.

San noticed and looked at his brother. "What is it?" he asked, still stuck in a sleepy daze.

Disinterested, Ichi rested his head back onto the mountain. "Nothing. Go back to bed."

San obeyed his brother's order. Ichi himself eventually drifted back into sleep, but a part of him knew _exactly_ what he saw.

He was never a good listener anyhow.


	15. A Real Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unveil yourself from the shadows. there's no use hiding in them any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! this chapter isn't the most exciting (in fact, i had a hard time writing this one), but i can assure you that the next one will be CRAZY!!! prepare yourselves.  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Jonah collapsed to his knees, blood rushing out from his nostrils and ears. A crowd of scientists flocked towards him, hands reaching out to help.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked one of them.

Jonah breathed heavily, digging his nails into the platform. "B-Back away... _now."_

The scientists briskly stepped away from Jonah. He glared at the screen in front of him, eyes locked on the battlefield his discovery had fought in.

The mere look of it all brought him a terrible, terrible rage.

"Goddammit!" He slammed both fists into the metal. "I will _kill_ that beast no matter what it takes!"

"Sir, please," spoke another scientist. He looked at the screen. "You need to stay calm. We don't know when Godzilla will come back, but when he does, you...you need to be ready-"

"To die?" finished Jonah, furiously. He stood up on quivering legs, eyes burning with hatred. "Do not tell me what I need to do to destroy that parasite."

The scientist took a step back in fright. "Th-That's not what I-"

"Shut up." Jonah glowered at the other scientists. "I want Mechagodzilla fixed _now."_

Bewilderment washed over the scientists. They looked at each other, growing afraid of Jonah's thirst for bloodshed.

"W-We can't, sir," piped up one of them. "Mechagodzilla is made from a different type of titanium. We don't have that here."

Jonah touched the blood around his ear, scowling. "You...are all so weak." He turned his gaze to the scientists. "Can you at _least_ bring it back online?" He rose an arm, but Mechagodzilla did nothing in return. "This whole mission will be a failure if I don't get it to work."

"You need to be treated for your injuries first, sir," said another. "I promise we'll try our best to get Mechagodzilla moving again, though."

Beyond the room, Diane, Ilene, and Madison hid in the shadows. They had seen the whole fight from their point of view. The screen didn't offer much, but Jonah's battle cries and skilled fighting techniques were enough to prove to them that it was no ordinary tussle with the King of the Monsters.

And now, as his wrath consumed him, they decided that it was time to take back what was stolen from them.

Diane looked at the window, hand hovering over her gun. "Damn it. We should've went while he was fighting."

"And get ourselves killed?" asked Ilene. "We would've added more fuel to the flames if we did that. Now is our only chance." She looked behind her. "We're fortunate that there aren't any guards around."

"Plus, that fight was pretty cool," said Madison, chuckling. "I don't think we would've got stuff done."

"Fair point." Diane crawled closer to the door and pressed herself against the wall. "Either of you got a plan?"

Ilene bit the tip of her thumb as she looked through the window. "You and I would draw too much attention if we tried to get the translator. We're not small enough." She looked at Madison. "Unless…"

Madison sighed. "Come on, guys..."

"Sorry, Madison," apologized Diane. "You can sneak through better than we can. Didn't you do this before with the Orca?"

"Yeah." Madison crouched near the door, her hand on the knob. "Do you see the translator anywhere?"

Ilene squinted through the window. On one of the desks in the far left corner, she saw a machine that bore resemblance to a laptop. "Back in the left. I don't see anyone guarding it. They're not really the best with security right now, are they?"

"Probably because there's barely anyone left after Jonah tried to awaken all of the Titans," grumbled Madison.

"We'll keep an eye out for you, Madison," reassured Diane. "If they try anything, we'll take them down."

Madison smiled as she slowly opened the door. "Be right back." She disappeared into the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

All of the scientists were still crowded around Jonah (though they were keeping a safe distance from him). Madison scurried to a nearby desk and hid underneath it. She dared a glance of the rest of the room, seeing the legs of the desk where the translator sat. Gnawing on the inside of her cheek, she army-crawled through the maze of desks, glaring at the scientists as she went by.

"I think we should make sure his synchronization with Mechagodzilla is stable," mentioned one scientist.

"Good idea," said another.

Footsteps headed towards Madison. She gasped and threw herself underneath a nearby desk. Clasping a hand over her mouth, she watched a scientist sit in the chair in front of her.

"Yup, Mechagodzilla isn't responding to Jonah's brainwaves anymore," reported the scientist. "We might have to reboot the entire system."

"And how long will that take?" asked Jonah, irritated.

The scientist pushed away from the desk and stood up. "I don't know. Mechagodzilla isn't in our vicinity, so it might be a little while."

Prudently, Madison crept over to the other desk. The translator wasn't too far from her reach now. All she had to do was sneak through two more desks and grab the translator. No one would notice.

Hopefully.

As Madison wiggled towards the translator, Jonah's petulance grew. "Well, it better be quick," he said. "Godzilla will want a rematch, and I don't want my discovery to be in shambles when he comes back."

The desk was only a few inches away from Madison. She looked behind her, everyone's gazes fixated on Jonah. Smiling, she wiggled underneath the desk and looked above it. The translator was right there, the Monarch symbol engraved on its surface.

 _Okay, don't screw this up, Madison,_ she thought. _Just grab it and go._

Carefully, she pulled herself out from underneath the desk and stood up. With her eyes on the group of scientists, she slowly grabbed the translator.

The mission would have been a success if it weren't for the perceptive eyes of one of the scientists.

The scientist spotted Madison, eyes wide. "Hey!"

Madison froze in place like a deer in headlights. She hugged the translator, wildly looking around the room.

Jonah craned his neck to see her. "Well, well, well. Looks like we've got a little spy in our hands."

"I don't wanna hear this from the guy who stole the Orca _and_ the translator," muttered Madison.

Without hesitation, Diane and Ilene burst into the room. All eyes focused on them, specifically at the weapons in their hands.

"Stand down," ordered Diane, finger hovering over the trigger. "Don't give me a reason to shoot you."

Jonah snickered. "You brought friends. How quaint." He looked at the scientists. "Grab the girl."

Two scientists charged towards Madison and grabbed her by her arms, the translator falling to the floor. She screamed, kicking her legs.

Terrified, Ilene snatched Diane's gun out of her holster and fired a bullet into the ceiling. Every scientist--except for the ones who had a hold on Madison--dropped to the ground, covering their heads.

Diane gawked at Ilene. "Holy shit, Ilene."

"Let her go!" demanded Ilene. She aimed the gun at one of the scientists. "I'm not afraid to stick a bullet in your head!" She looked at Jonah. "I'll kill you as well, Jonah."

Jonah laughed, his blue eyes devoid of life. "Why wait, Dr. Chen? You can take the shot now, but you're too cowardly."

"No, _you_ are," spat Diane. She took a step closer to him. "You trying to kill Godzilla--the balance of goddamn nature--is cowardly enough."

"You just want me to watch while he ruins the Titan order?" asked Jonah. He shook his head, laughing. "You are all so _stupid."_

Madison bit the arm of one of her captors, spitting on his shoe. She stepped on the other's foot and grabbed the translator. Ilene beckoned her forth, holding out a comforting hand.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine." Madison glowered at Jonah. "How did you find out about the translator and why did you want it?"

Jonah rose a brow at Madison. "Why should I tell a 12 year-old child all of that?"

A wave of fury and agitation fell upon Madison. "Because you know you're gonna die either way, so you might as well just tell us." She looked at the gun in Ilene's hand, and then at the screen. "You can decide."

A wary laugh tumbled from Jonah's lips. "I can't believe a child is threatening me."

"And I can't believe I haven't killed you yet," snapped Ilene. "Now answer her questions."

Jonah stared at Madison, his dark circles creating the illusion of hollow eyes. "Growing up to be just like your mother, hm?"

"Answer her question, Jonah," growled Diane.

The old man didn't pry his eyes from Madison. With a shaking finger, he pointed to the door. "All of you, get out."

The scientists exchanged expressions of horror. "But, sir-" started one.

"Get. Out."

Full of confusion and fear, the scientists filed out of the room. Diane watched them leave, puzzled.

"You aren't gonna call for back-up?" she asked, glancing at Jonah.

"There's no use for them in something as tenuous as this," replied Jonah. "I don't see the point in hiding the answers from you anymore, so I might as well tell you." He eyed Madison. "I found your mother's entries about the progress of the translators a while after the mess she made. Since _you_ stole the Orca from me, I figured I could do something else with a translator. Luckily for me, it wasn't too hard to find out where they were being kept."

A shadow crossed Ilene's face. "I'm not surprised you were able to find out through Emma." She shook her head. "But why would you need a translator? You're not bringing back the Titans--you're killing their king. What good would a translator provide you?"

Jonah stared at the translator in Madison's hands. "Think of it as the next phase of this plan. Once Godzilla is dead, I might as well get comfortable with the others."

"You are such a piece of shit," said Diane, ireful. "You don't even need the translator. People like you just take and take and _take."_

"And if you think the other Titans will be fond of you after all of this, then you better prepare yourself," continued Ilene. She sat the gun down by Diane's feet. "I don't think you have much time left anyhow."

Diane picked up the gun, examining its barrel. Jonah watched her, and an ominous grin painted his lips.

"You keep saying that, but neither of you have done much to stop me," he said.

That single phrase lit a fire inside Diane's soul. She looked at Ilene and Madison. "You two, get out of here. I'll meet you downstairs."

"But Diane-" began Ilene.

"I'll be fine. Just go."

Ilene hesitantly nodded her head as she took Madison's hand. Before they left, Madison rubbed her eyelid with her middle finger, clearly directing it at Jonah. She snickered as she left with Ilene.

Diane loaded her gun as she strode towards Jonah. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Jonah laughed, throwing his head back. "You won't do it. You can try to hide it all you-"

Diane shot at Jonah's foot. He yelped in pain, grinding his teeth.

"You wanna repeat that?" she asked as she stuck her gun into its holster. She grabbed Jonah by his chin and forced him to look at her. "As much I hate you, I'm not gonna give you the pleasure of a quick death. I _know_ that's what you want, but I'm not letting you have it." She looked at the screen. "Instead, I'm gonna let _him_ finish you off, and I hope he makes it long and agonizing for you because it's what scum like you deserve." She shoved him to the floor. "I can't believe you thought you could get away with something like this again."

Jonah laughed weakly, staring at Diane with bloodshot eyes. "So... _that's_ how it is."

Diane raised both of her middle fingers as she walked through the doorway. "Long live the King, bitch." She slammed the door shut behind her.

Jonah rested his head against the cold metal. He stared at the blood on his fingertips, an impending doom falling over him.

Perhaps she was right.

Outside of the room, Ilene and Madison saw Diane walk down the stairs. Ilene approached her, concerned. "Did...did you do it?"

"No. I'm gonna let 'Zilla have him."  She pulled out her walkie-talkie. "582, do you copy?"

"Yeah, we're here, Colonel," answered the voice of the pilot. "We can head over now."

"You sure you wanna head to Tokyo after this, Colonel?" asked the soldier from the flight.

Diane pursed her lips. "We have to. I don't wanna leave Mechagodzilla alone while the Titans are gone. Monarch will want all the info they can get on it."

"Alright." She could hear the helicopter taking off through the walkie-talkie. "We'll be there soon."

Diane tucked the walkie-talkie into her back pocket. She sighed, looking at Ilene and Madison. "Well...let's not waste any more time."

The three ran out of the warehouse with the second translator in tow, leaving Jonah like a lamb to the slaughter.

* * *

 

Rick and Mark stepped onto the burnt ground. They couldn't make out the streets or even the remains of the buildings. Sure, Godzilla and his robotic counterpart had a short fight, but their damage was too much for the people of Tokyo to rebuild by themselves.

"Holy shit," whispered Rick, shocked. He touched the ground, his fingertips coated with soot. "I didn't realize how much damage they did until now. This is a real nightmare."

"Yeah, well, this isn't new to me," mumbled Mark.

Mark wasn't fazed by this catastrophe. His experience in San Francisco had unfortunately gave him a sense of immunity to disasters caused by Titans. Without a hint of emotion in his eyes, he walked through the rubble.

This was all too familiar for him.

He stopped by a crushed car, every bit of its body broken. A part of him wanted to look through the windows to see if anyone was inside, but the other part knew that he shouldn't. He even wanted to see if he was stepping on a corpse buried beneath him.

_Like Andrew._

Rick saw Mark looking at the car. Biting his lip, he walked over to him. "Hey, uh...they evacuated before they all came, so I don't think anyone got hurt."

The tension in Mark's shoulders lifted. He gave a small nod as he looked through the rest of the destruction.

Rick sighed, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't know much about grief over the dead, but he still felt bad for Mark.

This man's life was filled with bad luck.

Behind Rick, he heard the sound of a helicopter. He whirled around and saw one land on the ground. One of its doors opened, and out climbed Diane, Madison, and Ilene. He ran towards them, avoiding the ruins as he went.

"You guys okay?" he called.

Ilene looked at Rick as he approached them. "We're good," she said.

Madison lifted the translator. "We got the second one back."

"Thank God," breathed Rick. "What about Jonah? Did you guys see him?"

"Turns out he was the one piloting Mechagodzilla," replied Diane, jutting her thumb at the silent robot. "We saw the whole fight on this screen he had. Pretty insane, if you ask me."

"In case it wasn't obvious, that was his weapon of choice to kill Godzilla," added Ilene. "The translator wasn't really apart of his plan, but he wanted to communicate with the other Titans after all of this."

Rick frowned. "Just wanted it for funsies, huh? That's messed up." He glanced at Diane's gun. "Did you guys...do the thing?"

"No." Diane scanned the battlefield. "He was in pretty bad shape when we saw him. I think piloting Mechagodzilla is slowly killing him. We left him."

Madison spotted Mark wandering through the rubble. An arrow of guilt hit her heart at the sight. She placed the translator into Ilene's hands and walked towards her father.

"Dad?" she asked.

Mark turned around. His woeful expression brightened. He sprinted towards his daughter and wrapped her into a hug.

"Oh, my God, you're okay," he said. A tear streamed down his face. "Did you get the translator?"

"Yeah, we got it." Madison looked at Mark. "Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I...I didn't mean it."

"Oh, honey…" Mark pulled back, clutching his daughter's cheek. "I can't blame you. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't be so overprotective."

Madison fell into his arms again. "I have something to tell you, but...I'm still trying to figure it out."

"That's okay," said Mark as he stroked Madison's hair. He kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad you're safe." He looked at the smoky sky and shivered. "Let's hope it stays that way…"


	16. Order of an Ancient God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o how the mighty god demands for bloodshed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooOOOO boy here we go we're picking up speed now.  
> there's a music suggestion later on so give it a listen if you'd like!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Biollante stood before the stone platform, crushing pieces of the rose quartz with her vines. "What if he _doesn't_ do it, though? You keep acting like he will, but you don't know what's gonna happen."

 _"He cannot resist the temptation,"_ spoke the voice in the back of her head. _"Fate knows of this."_

"If you want him to get your powers so badly, then why the hell are you talking to _me_ about it?" asked Biollante, peeved. She glared at the ground. "I'm...I'm not your damn puppet."

_"He would simply brush off my decrees if I spoke to him throughout all of this. You, my child, are the key to luring him in."_

Biollante huffed. "Hope Jonah doesn't mind all of this." She glanced at the ceiling. "That is...if he's even alive."

_"I can sense Godzilla. He shall arrive soon. Tell him what he wants to know, but then...you must make him bathe in my blood."_

"Not even listening to me, huh?" Biollante looked at the mouth of the cavern. "Yeah, I expected much."

_"You know what I can do to you, Biollante. I may be held in death's cage, but I know of ways that can make you suffer."_

"Did you think I _wanted_ to help you?" she asked, darkly. "You're pretty stupid if you think that you can just control me like this."

The voice didn't respond.

Snarling, she broke one of the giant crystals. "This is all such _bullshit."_ She looked at the ceiling again. "I'm only alive just to finish these stupid jobs for you and Jonah! Stop acting like you care!"

Again, there was no response.

Poor girl. She was starting to believe that she would forever be fettered by the hands of deceit.

Breaking the silence, Biollante heard a round of familiar, thunderous footsteps come from the corridor behind her. She turned around, a set of teal eyes watching her.

"Oh, great," she mumbled. "It's about time you showed up."

Godzilla stepped out of the darkness. His tail violently smacked the ground as he glowered at Biollante.

Biollante forced a smirk as she lifted a vine. "Someone looks like he's in a bad mood."

Godzilla screamed through gritted teeth. He charged towards Biollante and pounded her into the wall, bits of rock falling onto her head. She lifted her neck as he placed a sharp claw against it.

"Aw, you're angry," she remarked. "Did Mecha end up kicking your ass?"

Godzilla shoved her into the wall again. "Start. Talkin'. _Now."_

Biollante frowned and threw Godzilla back with her vines. "I _really_ wish I could've just killed you. I have not one, but _two_ other idiots telling me to keep you alive. Do you know how infuriating that is?"

"I'm gonna give you two seconds to start explainin' yourself or I'm gonna rip off your face," barked Godzilla as he stood up. "I'm tired of bein' left in the dark."

"Well, why don't you tell me what you wanna know?" shouted Biollante. "I can't answer anything unless you ask me, dumbass."

Godzilla pointed a clawed finger at Biollante. "Here's this for starters; how the hell did you come back to life?" His scowl deepened. "And if you leave anythin' out, you're gonna wish you were dead."

Biollante chuckled. "Keep in mind that you're in _my_ place now, and I don't let assholes like you boss me around." She wandered around the open cave. "Give me one reason why I should tell you. You're just gonna get angrier the more you know."

"After everythin' I've been through, I think I have a right to know," countered Godzilla.

_"Biollante, do not stray from my plan."_

Biollante froze. She brought a vine to her head, her fierce demeanour crumbling into fright. She shivered as she looked at Godzilla. "F-Fine."

Godzilla squinted at Biollante. "What?"

"Shut up," she snapped. "I...I wasn't talking to you." She swallowed, turning her gaze to the broken rose quartz. "Do you remember the people who got Ghidorah out of the ice? I know you rarely use your brain, but I feel like this is something you would probably remember."

"Yeah, I actually do, smartass." The memory left a sour taste in his mouth. "They brought you back to life, too?"

"A few months afterwards. I was the only Titan they could bring back in a lab, so I was their first choice. Turns out they needed an old foe to weaken you for your battle with Mechagodzilla." She glanced at Godzilla. "And by the looks of it, I'm guessing that already happened."

"I ain't finished with that piece of junk yet," growled Godzilla. He took a step closer. "I smelled your roses in its blood. Did _you_ bring it back?"

"Are you kidding? I couldn't build that thing back by myself." Biollante looked at the stone platform. "That guy...Jonah. _He_ brought it back. Fueled it with something else that he got from me."

Godzilla slumped. "Didn't know you were helpin' freakin' humans out, too."

"That's ironic, coming from the guy who's in some stupid group to save their sorry asses," said Biollante. "And besides, it's not like I _wanted_ to help them. They brought me back to life, and that piece of shit Jonah had me under his little thumb."

Godzilla laughed. "Big, Bad Biollante bein' controlled by humans. Now _that's_ somethin' I thought I'd never hear before."

Fuming with rage, Biollante wrapped a vine around Godzilla's neck and pulled him closer. Sap flung sap into his face.

"I may have to keep you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you to a pulp," she said, eyes twitching with fury. She threw Godzilla to the ground. "You are _so_ lucky to have Anayagma watching your back. If he wasn't, I would've killed you from the very start."

"See, that's another question I have," said Godzilla, wiping the sap off of his face. He evil-eyed Biollante. "How do _you_ know about Anayagma? You don't strike me as the knowledgeable type."

Biollante sighed. "I don't have the time to keep making snarky comebacks at you." She placed a vine against the wall as she wandered around the room. "Look, he just came to me while I was dead. Told me that I needed to get you here. It took…" She paused. "Well, we'll just call it a lot of convincing. I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone by doing all of this for Anayagma and giving Jonah what he wanted." She noticed his scars. "I guess my handiwork _did_ pay off."

"Good to know that you helped Mecha beat the shit outta me," snarled Godzilla. "If you helped them get that rustin' heap of metal back to life, then you better help me take it down."

"What?" asked Biollante, shocked. "Who do you think I am? Some kind of hiring service to do your dumb work?" She shook her head. "Like I'd help _you._ Yeah, Jonah's pissing me off, but I'm not helping my biggest enemy take him down."

"That's not what I meant." Godzilla looked at the stone platform. "You said Anayagma wanted me here, so I wanna see what it is you're hidin'." He then looked at his claws. "Might even help me take down Mecha."

_"It is time."_

Biollante stared at the stone. She quivered, fearful of the incoming future. "Well, today's your lucky day."

Her vines shook as she wove them around the platform. She dropped it to the side and looked into the pool of red liquid.

"You wanna defeat Mecha so badly?" she asked, callously. She pointed into the pit. "Then here's your answer. You won't have to worry about getting your ass kicked anymore."

Intrigued, Godzilla looked into the pool. He saw his reflection on the liquid's surface. As the steam rose in his face, he was sure that he heard a distorted voice coming from the pool.

_"Embrace it."_

Godzilla looked at Biollante. "The hell is this?"

"Anayagma's blood," she answered, quietly. "Anyone who bathes in it will turn into a powerful Titan just like him." She inched backwards. "You...you won't have to worry about anyone hurting you or your friends ever again."

A part of Godzilla told him to run away and never come back. There was something malicious about this pool, and he wanted no part in it.

But then again...Biollante _did_ say he wouldn't have to fear failure again. He could finally protect his friends like he was supposed to.

He could finally protect _Mothra._

_"I gotta repay you or somethin'. Maybe I should take a few hits for you."_

_"There is no need for repayment. Your friendship is enough."_

It was as if the voice knew what he was thinking of. _"All debts shall be erased. Accept your destiny, and you needn't worry about her safety."_

The sinister way the voice spoke to him made the King stepped away from the pool, clenching his fists. "No way. I ain't doin' this."

"I'll push you in if I have to," grumbled Biollante. 

Godzilla looked at her, confused. "Why do you want me to do this so badly? You do realize I could kill you, right?"

Biollante brought her vines close to her chest, her face shadowed with regret. "I don't really have much of a choice." She stared at him. "I don't think you wanna piss him off anyway. He _really_ wants you to do this."

Godzilla stared at the pool again. "He...he _wants_ me to?"

_"Step into the blood, my child. You shall be victorious."_

[ _(Play music now.)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfG11B9KwfY&list=PLBKadB95sF47PSEIT8P5iD6B9dOrVXPmS&index=10)

The voice grew louder in his head. It was as if he was right behind him, each word spilling with promise.

Perhaps the voice had some reason; what use was he if he wasn't powerful enough? Though every bit of this idea screamed danger, he had to take the risk. If his enemies were finding ways to come back to life like Mechagodzilla and Biollante had, then he wanted to be prepared.

He wanted to feel the comfort in his anger.

He wanted to show them all what a true king could do.

He wanted them to _fear_ him.

Painstakingly, he dipped a claw into the blood. It burned, but he didn't dare to pull his hand back.

"What's this gonna do to me?" he asked.

"I don't know," replied Biollante. She noticed Godzilla's unimpressed expression. "I'm not lying to you. I honestly don't know. Anayagma didn't tell me shit except that...it would make you powerful, I guess."

The blood coiled around his wrist like it had a mind of its own. He gasped, but before he could pull back, it dragged him into the pool. His left hand tried to reach for the edge, but it fell back into the blood as he drowned.

Biollante watched, horrified. "What...what are you _doing_ to him?"

She waited for an answer, but received none. Her eyes fell upon the exit, considering the chance to escape now. Still, she wanted to stay and see the outcome of this mess.

After all, she completed her hard work. She at least deserved to see the end of it.

Inside the pool, Godzilla tried to swim upward, but something kept him anchored. He struggled to move his limbs, for they felt so heavy and dead. The accursed blood made cuts in his scales, seeping into his own body. The ghastly voice continued to whisper to him.

_"Feel what I felt millions of years ago."_

Every part of him hurt.

_"You will never have to taste the failure of battle ever again."_

The blood flowed into his mouth, tasting like rotting flesh.

_"This is the path you were destined to walk."_

His heart burned like it was on fire.

_"Your enemies will bow down to your glory."_

The urge to kill consumed him.

_"You are no longer a king."_

The pain started to subside.

 _"You are a_ god."

Claws--too wicked and deadly to belong to a benevolent Titan--shot out from the pool. He pulled himself out, his entire body drenched with blood. Steam and fire fell from his jaws. The very earth trembled before him.

Biollante couldn't recognize him. She couldn't see him at all through the thick blood, but she knew he wasn't the same anymore.

This is _exactly_ what Anayagma wanted.

He locked his eyes onto Biollante. She rose her vines in defense as she stepped backwards.

"Easy there," she said, her fear getting the best of her. "You got what you wanted. Can you go now?"

A twisted growl shook the room. He stomped closer to her, claws dripping with blood. Through the crimson, she could make out his bright, orange chest.

"C-Come on, Goji," she stuttered. "You-You don't wanna busy yourself with me. Mecha's out there waiting for you to finish the job. I gave-I gave you what you wanted-"

Her screams reverberated throughout the cavern as he dug his claws into her chest. Sap and blood trickled down from the red mound attached to her body. She collapsed to the ground, her teary eyes focused on the beast above her.

Fire rose out of his mouth as he bellowed. Black scales peered through the blood. His eyes were drenched in an evil red. Even the air around him rose to a fiery temperature. Without a care for Biollante, he staggered out of the cavern, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Biollante looked at the ceiling, wrapping her vines around the wounds. "Is...is this what you wanted?" She punched weakly at the ground. "Is this what you wanted, Anayagma?"

_"Hush, my child. Your work here is done."_

The Titan gripped her chest, her energy fleeing from her grasp. "You...you used me." She stared at the bloody trail. "You _used_ me!"

_"My paragon has returned. I no longer fear the realm of the forgotten."_

"I'll...I'll get my revenge." She rested her head against the floor. "J-Just you wait..."

As she closed her eyes, she heard his distant roar.

This world was doomed.


	17. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ain't it warming you, the world gone up in flames?  
> ain't it the life you, your lighting of the blaze?  
> ain't it a waste they'd watch the throwing of the shade?  
> ain't you my baby, ain't you my babe?"  
> -"NFWMB" by hozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy yall!! thank you so much for your endless stream of support for this fic. i woke up today and realized that this bad boy is over 2,700 hits!! holy moly!! if you want to see more content from moi, please consider donating to my ko-fi: http://ko-fi.com/achipperface  
> i also have writing commissions! if you're interested in commissioning me for a lil ol fic, check out the info page here: https://crabschip.tumblr.com/commissions  
> again, thank you guys so so so much for all of the wonderful kindness!! yall are the true mvps.  
> anyways this chapter,,,,,HOOO BOY we're getting into some more angst here fellas. like chapter 9, i drew some inspiration from my past experiences. of course i've never been in a situation like the one you're about to see, but i'm sure a lot of us have felt like we could have done something more when things become too much for us to handle.  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated. <3

Mothra would have slept longer if it weren't for the odd, empty space to her left. She blindly patted for Godzilla beside her, but she felt nothing. Intrigued, she opened her eyes and expected to see him.

He wasn't there.

She pushed herself off of the ground and looked around the beach. "My love?" she called.

There was no response.

She could feel her throat grow tight with anxiousness. Using the mountain as support, she stood up and scanned the beach again.

 _Calm yourself, Mothra,_ she thought. _Perhaps is he looking for something to eat._

Alas, her nerves weren't soothed so easily; she heard Rodan calling for Godzilla on the other side of the island.

"Godzilla!" he shouted. "Godzilla, where are you?"

Mothra's heart flipped in her chest. She was bustling with frightful energy as she hurried over towards Rodan and Ghidorah. The two were searching the surrounding water, conflicted.

"Godzilla!" shouted Rodan again.

"I doubt he can hear you," said Ichi. "He is clearly far from the island."

Mothra looked back and forth between her friends and the ocean. "What happened?"

Rodan looked at Mothra, fear written all over his face. "Goji is gone. He wasn't here when we woke up."

"What do you mean?" asked Mothra. "Are you sure he did not go out looking for food?"

"See for yourself," said Ni. "You can sense him, can't you? If you truly think he is out finding food, then try finding him."

Mothra stared at the ocean. Forcing down her worries, she focused on the thought of Godzilla. Her antenna danced as she tried to reach him.

But nothing came.

"I...I cannot sense him." She looked back and forth between Ghidorah and Rodan. "Wh-Where has he gone?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Rodan. He placed his steady wings on Mothra's shoulders. "It'll be alright, Mothra. I-I'm sure he hasn't gone too far."

"Yes, of...of course." She felt tears prick her eyes. "I-I do not understand, though. Why would he leave?"

Ghidorah stared at Mothra, his secret gnawing at his insides. He finally sighed, bowing his heads. "I saw him leave last night," admitted Ichi.

Rodan and Mothra looked at the dragon, taken aback. "What?" asked Rodan.

"I...I spoke with him. He wanted to go after Mechagodzilla and Biollante on his own like the reckless idiot he is. I tried to convince him to stay, but…" Ichi looked at the ocean. "He left anyway."

Rodan's eyes went wide with anger. "You just let him _go?_ You didn't stop him?"

"Rodan, please," spoke Mothra, placing her wings in front of him. She looked at Ghidorah. "Ghidorah, you must give us more information. Did he hint at where he was going?"

Ni shook his head. "I simply called him out on his foolish plan. I do not know where he was heading to first."

"Why didn't you stop him, then?" growled Rodan. "Don't you know what kind of danger he will be in?"

"Do not put the blame on me," snapped San. "I tried to keep him from leaving, but it was ultimately up to him to listen to me." 

"You did the best you could, Ghidorah," whispered Mothra. Her gut felt like it was twisted in a thousand different ways. "We should look for him. I-I cannot bare to think what would happen if he was hurt again."

Rodan flapped off of the ground. "Well, where to first?"

"I say we head for Mechagodzilla," recommended Ni. "It is still the immediate threat." He flew off of the ground, his great wings sending a gust of sand towards the island. Rodan followed behind him.

Mothra took off after them, even though a part of her wished to stay on the island. What if Godzilla came back? What if all of this disorientation was derived from the chaos of both Mechagodzilla and Biollante?

What if this was simply a nightmare?

Though she knew it was silly, Mothra squeezed her eyes shut as she flew. If she convinced herself to wake up, then she would be out of this chaotic dream.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Unfortunately, reality wouldn't let her go.

She opened her eyes, pitying her hopeless wishing. Such confusion wasn't going to disappear so easily.

Rodan noticed her lagging behind. He slowed down, expression tight with worry. "Are you alright, Mothra?"

Mothra looked at Rodan. "Is my concern too obvious?"

"I'm afraid so," he replied, glumly. He managed a smile. "We _will_ figure this out, though."

Ghidorah looked at the Titans behind him. "I have never seen you this pessimistic before, Mothra," commented Ichi. "What happened to your godly aplomb?"

"Ghidorah, can't you say something kind for once?" complained Rodan.

Mothra laughed. "It is quite alright. I suppose I am still trying to piece this situation together." She blinked her incoming tears away. "Godzilla's abrupt disappearance has not done well to ease our tensions."

"Well, that probably could have been stopped by the three-headed bastard in front of us," snarled Rodan.

"Oh, you are _so_ lucky to be alive right now," spat Ichi. "Besides, if you were in my position, you would have found it difficult to get any sense into that idiot's thick skull. It was _his_ decision to ignore me, so enough with your baseless accusations."

"My friends, we should not argue at a time like this," broke in Mothra. "Godzilla can be difficult to persuade, but what matters now is that we find him before any danger befalls him."

San let out a dramatic sigh, his head drooping. "I cannot believe we have to save him _again."_

Rodan winced. "He seemed rather eager to take on Mechagodzilla when we brought him back to the island." He could see the mainland coming into view. "We...we should have finished it off while we were there."

"I am starting to believe that as well," uttered Mothra, vapidly.

Ichi laughed. "I _love_ it when you all decide to listen to me after we had the chance."

As the Titans drew closer to the city of Tokyo, Rodan noticed the abnormal smoke that hovered around it. He could even see the soft glow of fire inside it.

"Do you see that?" he asked.

Mothra and Ghidorah shifted their gazes towards Tokyo. They, too, saw the dark gray smoke that covered the city. 

"I do not recall of such smoke before," muttered Ichi.

Mothra's heart raced. "This cannot be good." She saw several Monarch helicopters sitting near the edge of the smoke. "Monarch is here. Perhaps they were alerted of it."

"Maybe Goji is there," said Rodan. He flew ahead. "Come on!"

The Titans approached the city, the smoke stinging their eyes. The sky turned from blue to red, and the air itself felt like it was on fire.

This was no normal disaster.

They entered the hazy smoke, carefully making their way around the destruction. Ghidorah saw a silhouette a few feet ahead.

"Look there," spoke Ichi.

Mothra and Rodan stared at the creature. Through the smoke, they identified it as Mechagodzilla, surprisingly moving again. It was nearly burnt to a crisp, its metal armor charred. Blood spilled from every scar on its body, creating a pool beneath its feet. It looked over its shoulder as it tried to escape the scene.

Rodan suddenly came to a halt and placed his wings in front of Mothra and Ghidorah. "Hold on. Something about this doesn't seem right."

"What is it doing?" asked Ni.

A distorted roar reached their ears. Mechagodzilla froze, its broken jaw quivering. A shadow lingered in the smoke, a pair of orange eyes glaring at it.

Rodan took a step back, forcing his friends to do the same. "What...what is _that?"_

Mothra gasped. "Is that-"

The shadow roared again, interrupting Mothra's realization. It charged towards Mechagodzilla and sunk its teeth into its neck. Mechagodzilla shrieked in pain, the yellow lights in its eyes dying out.

Yet the shadow knew that such an act of revenge wasn't fulfilled--it tore off Mechagodzilla's head from its neck, crushing it between its teeth. The robot's limp body fell to the ground and painted the streets red with its blood.

Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah stared at the shadow, terrified. They had seen many horrific displays of violence within their lifetimes before, but _this_ could not compare.

This was _murder._

The shadow turned its gaze to the other Titans, dropping Mechagodzilla's head from its mouth. It stepped out of the smoke, unveiling its true identity.

The orange cracks in between his scales lead to the bright center of his chest. Steam and fire spiraled out of his mouth. His seared scales were unrecognizable, matching the color of the desolate landscape around him. He flexed his bloody claws as he let out a jumbled groan.

Mothra couldn't move. The shocking familiarity the beast held with her lover anchored her to the ground. She let out a tiny whimper, her eyes glued to the creature before her.

That wasn't her light...right?

The ground burst into flames as the beast stomped his foot. Fire grew in the back of his throat, his aim directed at the Titans. Without even a sliver of repentance, he released a stream of flames towards them. They threw themselves to the sides before it could hit them.

Rodan tumbled into a building, glass falling onto his head. He goggled at the beast. "G-Goji?"

Ghidorah, who had miraculously avoided crushing the Monarch camp not too far away, pushed himself off of the ground and glared at the beast. "I was looking for a fight away," hissed Ichi.

"Is that even him?" asked San. "That thing is too ugly, even for _his_ standards."

"Either way, we still have these pathetic humans to look after," said Ni, nodding towards the Monarch camp. He then looked at the beast. "Let us not waste anymore time."

Ghidorah screeched as he stormed towards his newfound foe. He slammed into his chest, his scales burning at the touch.

Rodan flew towards the battle, scratching at the beast's back with his talons. Even for the Fire Demon, the beast's skin burned him. He flew backwards, squawking.

Something about this heat was unnatural, and Rodan _feared_ it.

Behind the safety of an intact building, Mothra watched the battle. She would have joined the fray, but she couldn't find the strength to fight. All she could do was look at the hellish beast.

She idly stumbled backwards as the beast threw Ghidorah to the side with his teeth. Her blood went cold, even though the air continued to rise in temperature. Sweat clung to her fur. She was sure that her wings would combust at any second.

Cowardice be damned. She couldn't fight her lover--not while he was in this state.

That thing really _was_ Godzilla.

Falling to her knees, she hid herself within the protection of her wings. Tears pooled out of her eyes, every piece of energy she had fleeing her grasp.

 _I could have done something,_ she thought. _I should have been there for him. What kind of lover am I?_

_What kind of lover am I?_

_What kind of lover am I?_

Tears stung her eyes. "My light…"

"Mothra!"

She opened her wings and saw Rodan land in front of her. A giant scar decorated the side of his face. He grabbed her claw and tugged her along. "We need to go!"

"B-But Goji..." she whispered, horrified.

"We can't save him like this." His eyes were also glossy. "We need to head back to the island and think of a new plan."

Ghidorah came crashing down next, wheezing. Blood splattered his glittering scales. His wings were tattered with scratches. Rodan let go of Mothra's claw and rushed to his side, helping him stand upright.

"One minute," coughed Ichi. "I-It took him one minute to...to take me down."

"I-It usually takes him 20 on his worst days," said San, warily.

Mothra shifted her gaze back to the rampaging beast. Her antagonizing thoughts filled her mind with despair. She lifted a shaking claw towards the beast.

"Can you fly?" asked Rodan to Ghidorah.

The dragon nodded his heads as he summoned his remaining strength to fly. "I-I do not want to stay here any longer," said Ni.

Tears streamed down Mothra's face. "That...that cannot be him. I-It is not true."

"Mothra, we'll end up _dead_ if we stay here," said Rodan. He slumped, defeated. "Believe me, I...I want to save him as well."

Although she didn't command her body to do it, Mothra took off. She wanted to stay to save her lover, but Rodan's gentle push into the sky kept her away from the ground.

And as Godzilla unleashed another round of flames onto the world, Mothra's heart _shattered._


	18. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the strangest of people can provide the greatest of companionships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this week on "ghidorah learns how to be nice": the golden bastard is actually a decent guy but he Doesn't Know What To Do About That.  
> there miiiight be a double update today?? the next chapter is almost done, so i'd love to treat yall with a double update lol.  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated!

Everyone was very, very, _very_ lucky to be alive.

The helicopter soared away from the fiery chaos like Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah had. Mark held onto Madison tight, afraid he was going to lose her like he had lost his own son. Ilene stared at the smoke, one hand clasped over her mouth. Diane and Rick gazed at the helicopter floor as they processed the recent events.

The King of the Monsters had betrayed humanity, but they had managed to escape his rage.

Diane sighed, holding her head in her hands. "We should've known this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Japanese government is gonna be pissed…" muttered Rick as he massaged his eyelids.

Ilene bit her lip. "I don't understand. He was fine before. Why did he do this?"

"Because he's a Titan," grumbled Mark. He looked out the window. "This is just another Boston...another San Francisco."

Rick leaned back in his seat, throwing his hands up. "We're toast. I bet Monarch's gonna get shut down because of all of this."

Madison's eyes grew wide. She shot out of her father's hold. "You're joking, right?"

"I don't know, kid." Rick took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt. "They're technically under our control, and when one of them goes wild like that, it's on _us."_ He put his glasses back on. "Tokyo suffered a lot of damage, too. We couldn't even contain 'Zilla."

"You know Serizawa wouldn't want anything to hurt him," said Ilene. She could make out Godzilla's silhouette through the smoke. "It was only him anyhow. The other Titans didn't change like that."

"But they could," remarked Diane, austerely. She lifted her head. "They're all just time bombs waiting to explode."

Madison chuckled in disbelief. "Are you guys hearing yourselves right now?" She pointed at the window. "Godzilla didn't even _look_ like himself. We can't just kill him!"

"Madison, at this rate, he's probably going to kill us all," said Diane. "I bet the Japanese government is already making plans to kill him."

"We don't know that yet," said Ilene. "Let's...let's all stop making assumptions on something that _just_ happened. I'm sure the government needs time to process what they want to do."

Rick shrugged. "I mean, this is a pretty big screw-up. I don't want anything bad to happen to the Big G either, but at this rate, they're probably gonna take him down. Maybe even the others, too."

Madison fumed with anger. Her fingers curled into fists. "This isn't like him, though! The other Titans noticed it, so why can't you guys? Something bad happened to him, and we gotta figure out what it was!"

At the sound of Madison's demand, Rick's face brightened with an idea. He looked into his pocket. "You might be onto something actually."

"What do you mean, Rick?" asked Ilene.

Rick fished out a glass vial full of bright and dark red blood. He swirled the liquids around inside, and for a moment, the two mixed together until they departed like oil on water. "Just before we got our asses out of that mess, Ghidorah wounded 'Zilla a little bit. This stuff plopped to the ground, so I figured I might as well get a sample before it was too late."

"Isn't his blood radiated, though?" asked Mark. "How the hell did you get a sample without killing your hands?"

Rick winked as he patted his side pocket. "When you're a Monarch scientist, you always gotta keep some gloves on you." He pointed to the blood in the vial. "Anyways, both of these liquids came out of Godzilla's body. We've got other samples of his blood back at the lab, and I can assure you that it looks _nothing_ like this."

Ilene peered at the vial. "Godzilla's blood is more dense than the lighter liquid."

"Exactly." Rick tapped the lighter blood. "This stuff is what also came out of Mechagodzilla during the first fight. I'm gonna have to run some tests when we get back to the castle, but this shouldn't be in Godzilla's body. It is, and I have no idea how it got there."

"So you're saying that the lighter blood is just floating around in his body?" asked Diane. "Not mixing in or anything?"

"Nope, it's just there," answered Rick. He tucked the vial back into his pocket. "It's kinda like a weird parasite; it's in his body, but his system isn't strong enough to get rid of it. I wouldn't be surprised if that lighter blood was the cause of him going crazy." He nodded his head at Madison. "I think Madison's right; something happened to Godzilla...but we might be able to save him." He glanced at the window. "We're gonna need more of that blood stuff, though. Problem is that we don't know where Jonah got his hands on it for Mecha G, and I sure as hell don't wanna go back to the battlefield, especially since 'Zilla might be hanging around still."

Ilene pressed her fingers against her lips. "The warehouse might have more. That's where Mechagodzilla was resting before it went out. Jonah should have stock of it."

"Might as well look," said Diane. She walked over to the pilot controlling the helicopter. "Stop at Miki Ironworks. We gotta check something out there."

"You sure, Colonel?" he asked. "What if Godzilla is around?"

"It's just a quick stop." Diane sat back in her seat. "We've got something to get there."

The pilot nodded his head and steered the helicopter towards the right. It flew out of the cloud of smoke and into the intact part of Tokyo. The warehouse appeared in its view, and it slowly lowered to the ground.

Diane looked at Rick and Mark. "You guys can come in if you want, but you better stay close. There weren't any guards when we went, but that could change."

"Yeah, I assumed just as much," uttered Rick.

The helicopter landed by the warehouse. Diane opened the door and hopped out, the others following behind her. She pulled out her gun and lead them into the warehouse.

"We aren't going to get ambushed, right?" asked Mark, warily.

"There were barely any guards when we came here for the first time," said Diane. "Jonah hasn't been too crazy about security, so I think we'll be okay for a little while."

The group stepped into the darkness of the warehouse. Not a single scientist or guard were in sight, raising their suspicions.

"What the hell happened to everyone?" asked Rick. "Did they call it quits and decide to go to a bar or something?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they're going to a bar while Godzilla is killing everything in sight, Rick," said Diane.

Rick shook his head. "Hey, just trying to crack a joke is all." He glanced at the blood droplets on the floor. "I better go see if I can find that blood."

"Be careful," called Ilene as he walked away from the group. "If you see anything, just shout, okay?"

Rick shot Ilene a thumbs-up before he disappeared into the shadows. "Got it."

The four walked towards the stairs leading up to the second floor. There, they saw the room Jonah controlled Mechagodzilla from. Ilene noticed its empty state, her doubts increasing.

"It shouldn't be this empty." She looked at the lower level. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they left after Mechagodzilla died," theorized Diane. "They didn't really seem like the type to enjoy Jonah anyway."

Madison scoffed. "No kidding."

Diane turned the safety off of her gun as she crept towards the door. She looked through the window. "Yeah, this is too suspicious." She glanced at her friends behind her. "No one's in there. I don't even see Jonah."

"We still better check, though," said Mark.

Wrapping her fingers around the knob, Diane gingerly opened the door and walked into the room. She searched for any scientists or soldiers, but fortunately, found none. Lowering her gun, she motioned the others to walk inside.

Ilene looked at the blank computer screens. "Everyone _did_ leave. Not even the computers are on."

Madison looked at the steel platform in the front of the room. She saw someone lying across its surface, and she would have mistaken it for a random scientist if it weren't for the spotted blood beside it.

Dried blood stained his nostrils, ears, and lips. His cold eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling. Every vein in his body looked as if they were ready to pop out of his pale skin. 

Madison didn't need another detail to realize who it was.

Alan Jonah had met his fate.

"You think this is the reason why?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Mark, Diane, and Ilene looked at Madison. Curious, they approached her. Little did they know about the body waiting for them. They stared at it, mortified.

"Jesus Christ…" whispered Diane.

Mark touched Jonah's leg with his foot. "How did this happen?"

"He controlled Mechagodzilla using his brain," explained Ilene. She pointed at the metal headband. "From what we saw, he was connected to Mechagodzilla's system. Every time it was hit, he felt its pain." She swallowed hard. "I...think I can just leave it at that."

Mark connected the dots, leaving a seed of terror in his stomach. "I shouldn't be surprised, but I am."

Behind the group, Rick entered the room with five test tubes of blood in his hands. "Alright, I've got everything I need. I saw this giant-ass bucket full of the stuff, so I'm glad I was able to get a few samples." He looked at his silent friends. "You guys good?"

The four stepped out of the way, revealing Jonah's corpse. Rick froze, his jaw dropping slightly.

"We found him like this," said Ilene. "He controlled Mechagodzilla and ended up dying when it did."

Rick slowly placed the test tubes into his pockets. He stepped towards Jonah, eyes wide with shock. "Holy shit..."

"Asshole deserved it," grumbled Diane. She headed towards the door. "Come on. I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

While Mark, Ilene, and Rick exited the room, Madison stayed behind. Spitefully, she spat on Jonah's dead body and gave it a quick kick in the ribs.

"That's for what you did to Mom," she whispered. Wiping her mouth free of spit, she ran after the others.

Not a slimmer of sympathy rested in her heart for Alan Jonah.

* * *

 

With her wings folded around her, Mothra stared idly at the waves. Her heart felt empty, yet her mind was full of terror--terror for her lover.

Ghidorah watched the crestfallen Mothra. It was rare for him to feel any sort of compassion. He had killed off that emotion eons ago, but now...it seemed to have resurfaced once again.

"I do not like what I am feeling right now," mumbled San, disgusted.

"Hush," said Ichi. "She is mourning."

"I suppose we could...give her our condolences," suggested Ni, hesitantly.

Ichi nodded his head. "That doesn't sound too bad."

San grimaced. "That sounds _horrible."_

Ni whacked his brother with his own head. "Keep talking and see what happens."

"Quiet, both of you," commanded Ichi. "We will...talk to her." He spread out his wings and gracefully landed by Mothra's side. She either didn't care about his presence or she truly did not notice. He couldn't tell.

Ichi cleared his throat, somewhat uncomfortable with the amount of worry he was producing. "Are...are you alright?"

Mothra fell out of her trance at the sound of Ghidorah's voice and looked at him, shocked that _he_ was consoling her. "I...what?"

"I am asking if you are alright," said Ni. "Are you?"

The moth let out a weak chuckle. "I would not expect you to be the comforting type, Ghidorah."

San growled. "We are _trying_ to be polite. Can you let us do that?"

Mothra giggled. "You are a complex Titan, my friend."

The three heads exchanged confused looks with one another. "Well, you seem fine now," said Ni, simply.

"You have unknowingly lifted my dampened spirits by a little bit," said Mothra, softly. "I thank you for that." Her smile fell. "But I am still...I am still worried for Godzilla."

"May I ask you something then?" asked Ichi.

Mothra glanced at Ghidorah. "I suppose so."

"What do you see in him?" he pursued. "He is rude, hot-headed, lazy, and--by all the stars in the sky--horrible at socializing. Why do you consider him 'lover material?'"

Mothra's antenna perked up. "Well...I have known Godzilla for a long time. Yes, he can be all of those things, but he is also kind, gentle, brave, and understanding. He is not just my lover, but also my best friend." Tears gathered in her eyes. "I-I know that is not what he seems like right now, but...but his true self is in there s-somewhere."

Ghidorah felt rather strange at the sight of Mothra's crying. He couldn't describe it, but he wanted to console the poor goddess. It was beyond something he would do. Consolation was not his cup of tea.

But he did it anyway.

He placed a wing over Mothra's back and pulled her into a hug as she sobbed. His uneasiness slowly morphed into care for her.

Right now, all she needed was a friend to cry on.

"I-I want him back," whispered Mothra, tearfully. "I couldn't-I couldn't even save him."

"Do not blame yourself for this, Mothra," soothed Ichi. "There are some things that even _we_ cannot control." He looked at her. "I am sure Godzilla is...is in there somewhere. All we need to do is get him back to his old, grumpy self."

Mothra laughed lightly. "I suppose you are right." She brushed her tears away. "Thank you, Ghidorah. I do not mean to sound rude, but I am in awe of your friendliness as of late."

Ichi sighed, tilting his head to the side. "I will tell you the same thing I told Godzilla; since you all have me trapped on this stupid planet, I might as well make it a bit more enjoyable by respecting you."

"Ah, it seems you are transforming into an affable Titan, my friend," teased Mothra.

"Now I see why you and Godzilla are perfect for each other," grumbled Ni. "You both just want me to take back my words. It is a match made in Heaven, I swear."

Mothra smiled. "Thank you for your kind words, Ghidorah."

Ghidorah's heart swelled with joy. He gave Mothra the tiniest of smiles. 

Perhaps it was easier to be kind.

Mothra stood up, glancing around the beach. "Now, where has Rodan gone off to?"

"Over here," called a voice.

Mothra and Ghidorah traveled to the other side of the island where Rodan sat. He stared at the ocean, deep in thought.

"What have you been doing?" asked Ichi.

"Thinking." Rodan stood up, looking at his friends. "I believe I've come up with a plan to save Goji."

"Oh, that is wonderful news," breathed Mothra. "Do tell."

Rodan paced beside the waves. "For starters, we need to find out why Godzilla...turned into _that._ He couldn't have just waltzed over to Mechagodzilla and done so." He stopped. "Hence why I want to see Biollante."

"And finish the job for him?" asked San, sweetly. He flashed a bloodthirsty smile. "Perfect. I have been wanting to rip that house plant to shreds."

"No, no, no," renounced Rodan. "We are _not_ going to kill her, Ghidorah."

Ni groaned. "She has caused us enough trouble already, though! Why should we keep her alive?"

"But she has the answers," commented Mothra. "You said it yourself, Ghidorah; Godzilla wanted to confront Biollante. Perhaps he saw her before he fought Mechagodzilla."

"My point exactly," said Rodan. "That is why I'd like to see her. She clearly knows more than us."

Ichi growled as he flapped his wings. "I am not going to show even a sliver of kindness towards her."

Rodan sighed. "I wasn't expecting you to anyway."

The three Titans took flight, leaving their precious island. Mothra closed her eyes for a moment, bowing her head.

"Please be safe, my love…" she whispered.


	19. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the flowers are known to speak of poisonous lies, but they can only tell the truth from the strike of pesticide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah babey we got the double update in after all!! woot woot  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Mothra, Ghidorah, and Rodan arrived at the entrance of Biollante's cave. Rodan took the first step forward, scanning the area for any signs of danger.

"The lake seems to be safe from Godzilla's wrath," he said.

"Let us hope it stays that way…" spoke Mothra in a hushed voice.

The three monsters walked into the cave, Mothra being their source of illumination once again. The water beneath their feet was red with blood. Biollante's fragrant roses that littered the corridor were burnt to crisps.

"I take it back; I think Godzilla came here," said Rodan, uneasily.

Mothra saw the plant ash floating on the water. "I...I believe so as well."

They reached the end of the corridor and entered the large cavern. In front of them lied a trail of blood, starting from a giant pool of red liquid in the middle of the room. Rodan shuddered, following the trail towards the pool.

"What is this?" he asked, horrified.

"It appears to be the same liquid that fueled Mechagodzilla," speculated Mothra.

Ghidorah touched the trail with the tip of his wing. "This came out of Godzilla's body as well," said Ni. He stared at the shadows surrounding the room. "Now, where is that overgrown plant hiding?"

"Took...took you guys long enough," spoke a weak voice.

The three turned towards a withering mass in the corner of the cave. There sat Biollante, deep cuts marking her chest. With a strained smile, she coughed up dribbles of sap.

"You...you guys look like you had it rough," she wheezed.

Ghidorah, enraged by her appearance, stomped up to her and pushed her against the wall. She shrieked, but could not find the energy to fight back.

"Give me one good reason I should keep you alive!" boomed Ichi.

"Ghidorah!" cried Rodan. He shoved Ghidorah away from Biollante, who fell to the ground. She clutched her chest with her vines, breathing heavily.

Rodan smacked all three of Ghidorah's heads. "Are you insane? If you kill her, we won't be able to save the world from Goji!"

Ghidorah's crests rose as he glowered at Biollante. "She got us into this mess," said Ni, hotly. "We are doing the world a favor by killing her off!"

"Everyone, _please,"_ said Mothra. Pity bloomed from her kind heart as she looked at the injured Biollante. Wincing, she held out her claw.

Biollante looked at the claw, and then at Mothra. "You do realize I-I could kill you, right?"

"You cannot in your state," said Mothra, her tone unusually vitriolic. "I am merciful, but I am _not_ naive, Biollante."

It was the ugly truth, but Mothra was right; Biollante was in no condition for a fight, even though she wanted to rip these idiots piece-by-piece. Resentfully, she took Mothra's claw. The moth helped her stand up, more blood and sap dripping to the floor.

"Th-Thanks," muttered Biollante.

Mothra smiled. "It is my pleasure." She started to glow an ethereal blue. "Please, let me heal you."

Biollante didn't object. She let Mothra's light wrap itself around her body, the cuts on her chest repairing themselves. The light faded away, and she could feel her exhaustion disappear.

Mothra's wings lowered as she finished her healing process. "I assume...Godzilla wounded your regeneration abilities?"

Biollante nodded grimly, pointing to the red mound of flesh. "He cut me good here. I wasn't able to heal myself."

Rodan released his force on Ghidorah and walked towards the two monsters. "Biollante, you _have_ to tell us what happened here. I know we're your enemies, but you'll be in danger as well if we don't find out what Godzilla wanted."

"And if you refuse, I will do worse than Goji," mumbled Ichi as he joined the group.

Biollante grunted, eyes drained of her usual roguery. "That fight he had with Mechagodzilla pissed him off."

Mothra shivered, recalling of the memory. "Yes. We...we knew."

"But it's _more_ than just that." Biollante looked at the cavern's ceiling, the streaks of light hitting her face. "Whatever he saw with Anayagma, it scared the shit out of him, even if it didn't seem like it. You guys know him better than I do, but it's like everything was just collapsing on him. He was ready to lash out."

"I can't blame him," whispered Rodan. He looked around the room. "How did he transform into... _that?"_

Biollante pointed at the red pool with her vine. The Titans looked at it, disturbed.

"That's Anayagma's blood," explained Biollante. "It's been here ever since he died a long, long time ago. It's just a big pool of radiated blood, and if you're the right Titan, you'll go batshit like Goji did. Jonah and his little friends used this to bring back Mechagodzilla as a substitute for whatever powered it in the past."

"Goji used this?" asked Mothra, bewildered. She goggled at Biollante. "You let him use something as...as wicked as this?"

"No, he _threatened_ me. He said if I didn't show him how to defeat Mechagodzilla, he'd kill me." She looked at the pool with disgust. "Anayagma wanted him to use it anyhow."

"Hold on, Anayagma _told_ you to let Goji do this?" asked Rodan. "How are communicating with a dead Titan?"

"Listen, he only talks when he wants to," said Biollante. "Yeah, he's dead, but he's helluva lot more powerful than us, so I'd be shocked if I _wasn't_ hearing his stupid voice in the back of my head."

"There is something you are not telling us, though," said Ni. "What are you hiding?"

Biollante laughed, covering her eyes with her vines. "I'm an open book right now, guys! There's no point in me keeping these secrets from you, even if you three _are_ assholes."

"So answer me this," said Ichi. "Why would Anayagma want Godzilla to bathe in his own blood and not someone like--oh, I don't know--myself?"

"Ghidorah, your arrogant bastard…" muttered Rodan.

"I am simply asking the real questions." Ichi stared at Biollante out of the corner of his eye. "Is it because Godzilla is the King of the Monsters or is he just the trophy child in Anayagma's eyes?"

"It sounded like both when Anayagma talked to me," replied Biollante, a hint of pain in her voice. "He wanted someone to carry on his power, and I guess Godzilla was the right choice for that." She looked at the Titans. "Before Jonah revived me, I saw Anayagma in this purgatory place. He said it was my job to bring Godzilla to his 'true glory.' Couldn't say no or else I'd get my ass kicked. Don't know how he'd be able to do that with being dead and all, but I wasn't going to risk any chances."

"And by that, you mean...he wanted him to transform into what we have seen?" asked Mothra.

"Yup." Biollante grabbed the stone platform and covered the pool. "Look, I don't know what you idiots plan on doing, but I'm sure you've already seen the stuff he can do. This is _exactly_ what Anayagma wanted, and it's only a matter of time before Godzilla kills everything."

"Do you know a way we can stop him?" asked Rodan.

Biollante stared at the ground as she thought. "Well, I can't promise you that this will work, but it's something I sorta picked up on." She idly wrapped a vine around one of the pillars of rose quartz. "Mechagodzilla needed fuel to work, right? When you drain it of the blood, it can't do shit. So...what if you did the same with Godzilla?"

Mothra gasped. "Are you suggesting that we kill him?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Biollante glanced at the stone platform. "Anayagma's blood can be drained out of Goji, so you're not killing him. You're just getting rid of the bad stuff." She tapped her chin. "You'll probably have to give him a good beating, though."

Mothra, Ghidorah, and Rodan exchanged looks of realization. "That might work," whispered Rodan. "All we need is something to drain him."

"Monarch could aid us in this," suggested Mothra. She looked at Biollante. "We could also use your help, Biollante."

Biollante cackled, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "Oh, that's rich!" She glared at the Titans. "This whole mess just proved that I'm better off on my own. I told you what you wanted to hear, but that's the limit of my help. I'm not doing shit for people anymore, so you're on your own."

"How many times must we remind you that this involves you as well?" asked Ichi. "In fact, _you_ were the one who put Godzilla into this problem. _You_ should be the one to fix it."

"Just leave her be, Ghidorah," said Rodan. "Biollante, we...appreciate your help, but if this ends up crumbling to pieces, I hope you know that you could've done something." He looked at his fellow Titans. "You two should go see what Monarch can do to help us. This is going to be difficult, though."

"What about you?" asked San.

"I'm going to prepare for the fight." Rodan turned towards the exit. "Draining Godzilla of Anayagma's blood is easier said than done. I know he will put up a fight, so it's in my best interest to rest. My volcano seems like a good place to be right now."

Mothra sighed. "I wish we could avoid violence, but we have no choice." She looked at Rodan. "How long do you plan on staying in your volcano?"

Rodan spread his wings. "I don't know yet, but I can assure you that I'll be there the second you need me." He flew into the air, sending ripples across the water. "For now, I need you both to figure out the rest of this plan with Monarch. They are our only hope in rescuing Godzilla."

"We will do what we can, Rodan," said Mothra. "I will see you soon."

"Goodbye, you overcooked bird," said San. "Do not burn yourself, alright?"

Rodan chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "So long, you golden bastard." He zoomed out of the cavern, leaving tiny flames behind him.

Biollante crossed her vines over her chest. "That's your cue to leave, too."

Mothra looked at Biollante, ready to take flight. "We thank you for your support, Biollante. Our offer still remains on the table, though."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Biollante walked towards the back of the room. "I'm not the type to play a hero."

"So be it." Mothra flew off of the ground and towards the exit. "Come, Ghidorah. We shall see what Monarch has to say about this."

Before Ghidorah left, he eyed Biollante. "You and I are not so different, Biollante," said Ichi. "I would have never helped these morons in the first place, but there is something...rewarding about doing so." He began to fly. "Perhaps you can find the compassion in your heart."

Biollante forced a laugh. "I can't believe a megalomaniac is telling me what I should do." She cocked her head to the side. "Do you even _have_ feelings?"

"And this conversation ends now," snarled Ni.

"Farewell, weed," said San with a grin.

Biollante watched the dragon leave her cavern. She let her vines fall to her sides.

"Assholes, each and every one of them..." she grumbled to herself.


	20. To Stop a Regicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perhaps there is a way to save the king from his fateful regicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some fluff for yall seeing how i've been torturing you with angst lmao. enjoy it while it lasts alskjflsdk  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated!

Rick pushed his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose, eyebrows knitted into concentration. "I don't think this is gonna work." He motioned his hand towards the other test tubes. "The liquid benzene and radioactive blood thinner didn't work on the other samples, so I'm doubting the reliability of goddamn micro-oxygen."

"Have some faith, Rick," said Ilene as she adjusted her safety goggles around her head. She took off the cork of the test tube and sat it aside. "I feel like we're overthinking this whole thing. This isn't rocket science--it's medicine."

"Uh, medicine for a freakin' _Titan."_ Rick placed his pair of safety goggles over his glasses. "Someone's gonna think we're making drugs in here."

Ilene smacked the back of Rick's head. "I'm going to feed you to Godzilla if you don't start believing in yourself."

Rick laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, no hurting lab partners! That's one of the rules for lab safety. Didn't you pay attention to anything in 11th grade chemistry?"

"No, because my teacher was horrible," chuckled Ilene. "Why do you think I let you do all the math stuff when you were measuring out the chemicals?" She shook her head. "Will you just put the oxygen in already?"

"Okay, okay." Rick grabbed the syringe of liquid micro-oxygen. He placed it over the test tube, his thumb on the button. "Here we go."

A drop of micro-oxygen fell into the test tube. It sizzled with the lighter blood, sounding like boiling water. At a fast rate, the oxygen consumed the blood. It left nothing behind, yet Godzilla's blood remained intact.

Rick dropped the syringe and took off his safety goggles, bewildered. "Holy shit. It...it actually worked."

Ilene also pulled off her safety goggles, staring at the test tube. "It's not eating through Godzilla's blood." She looked at Rick. "Do you think this is enough?"

"I think so. We just gotta make sure we have the right amount so we don't hurt the big guy." Rick placed the cork on top of the test tube. "We gotta show everyone, Ilene."

"Right." Ilene sat her goggles on the table and headed for the lab's exit. "I _really_ hope we can make a plan out of this."

Rick caught up to Ilene, and the two ran down the hall with the test tube in tow. "All we gotta figure out is how to give it to 'Zilla," he said. He looked at Ilene. "Got any ideas?"

"I have something in mind, but let's wait to tell everybody," said Ilene.

They entered the main control room. Diane, Madison, and Mark stood near Rick's desk, waiting for any sort of news.

Rick held the test tube into the air. "We found something!"

Their heads perked up at the sound of Rick's voice. Rick and Ilene rushed over, placing the test tube onto the desk.

Diane looked at the blood. "What did you find?"

Rick furiously tapped the glass of the test tube. "Micro-oxygen, baby. It's what's gonna save the Big G."

"Hold on, isn't that the same stuff that nearly killed him last time?" asked Mark. "Where'd you get your hands on that?"

"If a government makes a weapon specifically to kill Titans, they have to give us samples of the chemicals they used," replied Ilene. "It's illegal for them to keep it to themselves."

"Huh…" Mark plucked the test tube off of the desk and brought it close to his face. "So what are we looking at here?"

Ilene pointed to the top part of the test tube. "The light blood used to be here, but when we added micro-oxygen, it was boiled off." She directed Mark's attention to the darker blood. "Godzilla's blood wasn't affected by that, though. It was the right amount of micro-oxygen to where Godzilla wouldn't be hurt by it."

"Oh, so like ibuprofen or something," remarked Madison. "If you take what you're prescribed, you won't get hurt."

"You got it," said Rick. "We still gotta figure out how much we need to give 'Zilla, but it'll be enough to save him."

Diane grinned. "You guys solved that fast."

"We had to experiment with other chemicals first," said Ilene. She shot Rick a smirk. "But yeah, I guess we _did_ solve it pretty quickly."

"Hell yeah we did!" exclaimed Rick.

Mark sat the test tube onto the desk. "We just need to find out how to give it to Godzilla."

"Ilene said she had an idea," said Rick. He gave Ilene a nudge. "You wanna tell them?"

Ilene bit the tip of her thumb. "Well, I don't know how great of an idea this is, so don't be quick to judge it, alright?"

"Hey, at least you have an idea," said Mark. "We gotta take whatever we can get."

"Fair point." Ilene sat in Rick's chair as she clasped her hands together. "I'll try to make this as clear as possible. I'm still working out the details myself." She looked at her friends. "You've all had IVs before, right?"

"Even if we haven't, we all know what they are," said Diane. She rose a brow. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, micro-oxygen can kill off the bad blood in Godzilla's body as you all saw," explained Ilene. "We can only use a certain amount or else we'll kill him...like the Oxygen Destroyer almost did."

Madison frowned. "So you wanna make a tinier version of that? That's still gonna hurt him."

Ilene rose her palm. "Don't worry, we aren't using any Oxygen Destroyers under my watch. Besides, that's not going to kill off the bad blood. We need to get the micro-oxygen _into_ his body. This is where that IV metaphor comes in."

Rick's eyes widened in astonishment. "You wanna give him an IV of micro-oxygen?" He beamed. "You're a _genius,_ Ilene!"

"Thank you," she said, warmly. "I wouldn't consider it an actual IV, though. I've been thinking something along the lines of a...spear, I guess."

"A spear?" repeated Madison.

"Yes. An actual IV would be extremely difficult to work with. I don't think we even have something as big as that for Godzilla." She grabbed a piece of paper and pen, sketching out the design of the spear. "If it was modeled as spear, however, we could put the micro-oxygen inside it. Then, we could stick it into Godzilla and let it run its course." She showed her drawing to the others. "The spear could even be made out of scrap material. It just needs to be long enough, sharp enough, and big enough to store the micro-oxygen."

Diane scrutinized the drawing. "I like it, but the only problem is that we need something roughly the same size as Godzilla to stab him. Helicopters couldn't carry something that big."

Madison stared at the floor as an idea came to her mind. "What about...one of the other Titans?"

Rick looked at Madison. "You mean like Mothra, Ghidorah, and Rodan?"

"Yeah." She fiddled with the strings of her jacket. "I mean...they all seemed pretty upset when they saw Godzilla, so I think they wanna save him, too. They could help."

"That could work," whispered Ilene. She rested her chin in her hand. "They could even weaken him before they used the spear."

"How long is it going to take to make it?" asked Mark. "I don't want the whole world to be in shambles while we're making this thing."

"Give it five days," answered Diane. "The Weapons Administration would be able to get it done then if we notify them now. They made the Oxygen Destroyer within the same time limit, so I'm sure this spear will be easy for them."

Rick pounded his fist into his desk. "Thank God we have a plan! I really thought we wouldn't make it out of this one, guys. I really, freakin' did."

Diane headed towards the exit. "I'll give the administration a call." She glanced at Rick. "Get those numbers in, Rick. They'll need to know how much micro-oxygen we need."

"Will do," said Rick, giving the Colonel a thumbs-up.

Before Diane walked out of the control room, a soldier came running down the steps. He was out of breath, and his gun hung loosely in his hands. Diane noticed.

"What's wrong, soldier?" she asked.

The soldier pointed at the stairs. "The Titans...they're here."

Rick immediately turned on the screens in front of the room. They flashed to life, revealing the guests outside. Above the castle flew Mothra and Ghidorah. They stared at the concrete island, expecting their hosts to greet them.

Diane faced the screens, surprised. "They always come at the right time, huh?"

Ilene rose out of Rick's seat as she stared at the screens. "This seems like a good time to tell them about our plan."

"Better get the translator up and running," said Rick as he pulled a translator from the charging station. He opened it and pressed the power button, waiting for it to turn on. A few seconds passed, but it remained lifeless. Confused, he jammed his thumb into the button again, yet the translator refused to cooperate.

"What the hell?" He pushed the first translator away and grabbed the second. "I swear to God, if this doesn't work…" Holding his breath, he pressed its button and hoped for the best.

Unfortunately, he received the worst.

The translator didn't turn on. Rick repeatedly pressed the button, but to no avail. Panic started to rise inside him.

"Uh, guys?" he asked. "Do you know anything about fixing _two_ broken translators?"

Ilene looked at the translators. "What's wrong with them?"

"They aren't turning on." He pushed both of them towards Ilene. "I wouldn't have been surprised if the stolen one wasn't working, but the first one isn't either."

Mark looked back and forth between the translators and the screens. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Beats me," said Rick, restlessly rapping his fingers on his desk. "Did Jonah do something to them?"

"Maybe, but I don't know how he would've been able to do that," muttered Ilene. She curled her fingers into fists. "We don't have time to fix them right now, though. Mothra and Ghidorah are waiting for us."

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Rick, pushing away from his desk. "There's no way we'll be able to understand them."

Madison looked at the screen as she bit her lip. She inhaled deeply, squeezing her shaking hands.

There was only one thing she could do.

She quickly turned on her heels and headed towards the stairs. Mark noticed and ran up to her.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" he asked.

Madison stopped midway. She looked at the others, her throat dry. "I...I have an idea."

Ilene blinked in shock. "Madison, are...are you sure?"

"It's the only way." Madison climbed up another step. "Can you come with me?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Mark, reaching for Madison. "What are you planning, honey?"

Madison looked at the screens, her secret clawing at her insides. "Just...watch the cameras, okay?"

Ilene grabbed Madison's hand. "Let's go."

Mark wanted to object, but Madison looked at him with a sense of promise as she ran up the stairs with Ilene. Slumping, he turned towards the screens.

He had a feeling that this is what Madison wanted to tell him.

Madison and Ilene hurried up the steps. They reached the gate and opened it. Before they stepped outside, Ilene turned to Madison and cupped her face within her hands.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Madison nodded. "I feel like I'm hurting them if I don't show them. Like...this is some serious stuff, Ilene. I can't keep it hidden forever."

"I know, but I just don't want you to get scared." She pulled her into a quick hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," smiled Madison. She slowly departed from her grasp and turned towards the outside. Gathering her courage, she walked out into the sunshine where Mothra and Ghidorah waited.

The Titans saw the little human walking towards them. With grace, Mothra landed onto the castle and stood before Madison.

To show that she meant no harm, Madison hesitantly brought her hand to Mothra's face. She stroked her soft fur, and the moth let out a pleasant chirp in response.

Mothra's eyes sparkled with delight as she looked at Madison. "I know you. You were the one I saw when I hatched from my egg."

Madison smiled. "Y-Yeah, that's me."

A confused expression crossed Ghidorah's faces. Ichi leaned towards Madison, examining her. "Where is your tiny machine you used last time?"

"I…" Madison paused, knowing that Monarch was watching her. "I don't need it anymore. I can understand you guys just fine without it."

Mothra shared a baffled look with Ghidorah. "You can...you can understand us?" she asked.

"Yeah." Madison wrung her hands together. "It's something I found out recently."

"That is new," said Ni. "I don't think I have ever heard of a human being able to understand us."

"It is truly interesting, but we have more pressing matters to discuss," spoke Mothra. She looked at Madison. "Little one, we are in dire need of Monarch's help. I am sure you have realized that Godzilla poses as...a threat to us, yet we believe that there is a way to save him."

Madison chuckled. "It's funny you say that because we think we found a way to help him."

Mothra smile, relieved. "That is fantastic news. What have you found?"

"There's a way we can kill off the bad stuff in Godzilla's body," answered Madison. "They're gonna make a giant spear for it. We just need someone to stab him with it so we can save him."

"A spear?" echoed Ichi. He laughed. "You humans have the strangest ideas. I can't believe they want to use a spear to drain him of Anayagma's blood."

"Little one, what do you mean by 'using a spear?'" asked Mothra, ignoring Ghidorah's rude comment.

"Like, it's full of the medicine that can save him." Madison threw her hands out to her sides to indicate the spear's length. "When you stab him with it, the medicine will go into his body." She lowered her hands and laughed. "Sorry, I'm not that good at explaining this. I just heard about it today."

"That is alright," soothed Mothra. She squirmed. "I assume that someone will need to...stab Godzilla with it?"

Madison nodded. "We were thinking one of you guys could."

"Ooh, I would _love_ to stab the bastard with it," giggled San.

Ni growled. "Shut up, San."

"We can figure that out later," spoke Ichi. He spread his wings. "How long will it take for this spear to be created?"

"I don't know, but we'll tell you when it's done," replied Madison. "Just be prepared to use it, okay?"

"Thank you, little one," said Mothra. She opened her iridescent wings. "We, too, have planned on saving Godzilla. Your support is greatly appreciated."

The wind brushed past Madison as the two Titans took off into the sky. She watched them fly away from the castle, her heart beating with excitement.

She couldn't believe it; she had a full conversation with Titans without a translator. So many people would've killed to be in her place! This was truly a gift, and she was starting to cherish it.

"Madison!" called Ilene.

Madison whirled around, a smile curling across her lips. She ran towards Ilene. "Did you see that?"

"You sounded so natural with them," said Ilene, flabbergasted. She took Madison's hand. "Come on. You have to tell us what they said."

She lead Madison back into the castle and into the control room. There, Diane, Rick, and Mark were still staring at the screens. When they heard Madison and Ilene's footsteps, they spun around with gaping mouths.

Rick walked towards them, dumbfounded. "I…" He pulled at his hair. "I am at a loss for goddamn words, kid."

"Are you mad?" asked Madison, frightened.

"Holy shit, no!" Rick grabbed Madison by her shoulders. "Since when can you talk to freakin' _Titans?_ Do you know how cool that is?"

Diane approached Madison and Rick, smiling. "You really are something, Russell. This is big."

Madison burst into laughter, but it fell short the second her eyes caught Mark. She felt a wave of anxiety creep up on her as she walked towards him. They stared at each other for a long moment, a million thoughts racing through their heads.

Madison felt tears sting her eyes. "I'm...I'm-"

Mark embraced her before she could say anything. He laughed lightly, rocking her back and forth. "That's what you wanted to tell me, huh?"

"Yeah." She wiped away her tears. "I-I'm still getting used to it, so everything's pretty weird."

"You're great, honey." Mark withdrew from the hug, rubbing Madison's shoulder. "Your...your mom would be so proud of you."

Ilene walked up to Mark and Madison, smiling. "Your daughter is gifted, Mark. She belongs here."

Mark grinned at Madison. "I guess I can't keep you from here, can I?"

"Dude, she can talk to Titans," said Rick. "Of _course_ she belongs at Monarch."

"Let's focus on what Mothra and Ghidorah had to say instead," broke in Diane. She looked at Madison. "Madison, what did they have to say?"

"They want to save Godzilla, too," she replied. "I told them about the spear and how we'll need them for it, but I guess they still gotta decide who's going to do that."

Rick placed his feet on his desk. "In my opinion, I don't think Ghidorah should be the one to do it. That guy would have too much fun hurting Godzilla."

"While I do agree with that, it's up to them to decide," said Ilene. She stared at the screens. "I wonder where Rodan was, though?"

"At least they know what we want to do," said Diane. "Did they say anything else, Madison?"

"Actually, yeah." Madison's eyes fell upon the test tube on Rick's desk. "They said something about Anayagma's blood. I think that's what they're calling the bad stuff in Godzilla." 

Ilene blinked. "Is that...the same Titan I saw back in the underwater city?"

"I remember you saying something about blood when you described those flashbacks," said Rick. "You think 'Zilla got his hands on that?"

"I don't know, but we can talk about that later." Ilene looked at Diane. "Will you ask the Weapons Administration about the spear, Diane?"

"Already called them," she said. "They're making it right now, but it's going to take about five days to do it like I said."

"Great, so now we just wait," said Rick. "You think the Titans are gonna make a plan, too?"

"I hope they do," said Ilene. "Madison and I can see in a couple of days."

Rick chuckled. "Man, I still can't believe it." He looked at Madison. "You can talk to Titans without needing a translator. That's pretty, freakin' convenient, kid." He patted the translators. "Makes these things useless now."

"I'm still suspicious about all of that, though," frowned Diane. "Don't you think it's weird how they decide to not work, especially when we need them the most? Jonah might've done something to the one he stole, but I don't understand why the first one isn't working."

Mark picked up one of the translators. "Maybe Emma put something in there to stop them in case they got into the wrong hands." He grabbed the other one. "You mind if I take these, Rick?"

Rick shrugged. "I don't care. They're pointless now that we have Madison with us."

"Does this mean I'm an official Monarch member?" asked Madison, eagerly.

Ilene giggled, ruffling Madison's hair. "You're still a child, Madison. Give it a few more years." She winked. "We'll save a spot for you, though."

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Madison as she pumped a fist into the air.

"Language, Maddie," scolded Mark as he gathered the translators.

Madison snorted. "Sorry. Heck yeah."


	21. Chained to the Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "According to the second, Prometheus, goaded by the pain of the tearing beaks, pressed himself deeper and deeper into the rock until he became one with it." -franz kafka on the myth of prometheus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everybody!! sorry that this chapter is kind of short. the next one will be too but everything after that is gonna be mcfucking wild so prepare yourselves!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Godzilla didn't know where he was. He knew he was in some sort of dream, but nothing about it seemed sweet.

It was almost like a nightmare.

At least he felt normal for once. He didn't feel his burning heart or his destructive rage. Perhaps he had passed out in reality, gracing humanity with an ounce of mercy. Still, none of this explained where he was now.

There was nothing but darkness except for a glowing, red light up ahead. He would have walked towards it if it weren't for the aching pain that traveled throughout his body. Wincing, he knelt down to the black ground and restrained his screams.

"There is no reason for you to wallow in your sadness, my child."

Godzilla looked up. The same being he had seen after Biollante spoke of his name loomed over him. Now that there was no blinding light blocking him, he could finally make out who was standing in front of him.

Beneath his black scales, lines red and orange blood illuminated the dark realm. His ancient eyes looked exactly like Godzilla's. Rigid scars marked his face, proof of the countless battles he had with the Earth. Everything about him screamed Godzilla, but he still looked so...unfamiliar. 

Resemblance aside, Godzilla was basking in the presence of Anayagma--the same Titan that had been terrorizing him ever since that fateful day in Biollante's cavern.

Godzilla managed a weak laugh. "So, you finally decide to show yourself, huh?"

"Do not speak to me with such hatred, Godzilla," said Anayagma, cooly. He walked around the King. "Your despair is unfitting for this momentous occasion."

"You've got a twisted definition of a momentous occasion, bud," snapped Godzilla.

Anayagma chuckled in a scolding manner. "Isn't this what you wanted? Don't you find comfort within your own anger?" He stopped and dug his claws into the back of Godzilla's neck. "For the King of the Monsters, you are quite weak. Consider this a chance to raise your strength."

Godzilla cried out. He expected warm blood to trickle down his neck, but he felt nothing. His suspicions of this being a nightmare rose.

"E-Enough with the bullshit," he coughed. He pushed himself off the ground and pulled Anayagma's claw off of him. "What the hell happened to me? Why am I seein' you right now?"

Anayagma stumbled backwards. He clenched his jaw, eyes burning with irritation. "You reached your point of exhaustion after your...friends attempted to bring you out of your glory. I am now trying to help you return to reality."

Godzilla's eyes grew wide. He didn't remember much after dipping into Anayagma's blood in Biollante's cavern. All he felt was a never-ending cycle of wrath, a burning sensation in his body, and a thirst for bloodshed.

How terrifying.

"You will adjust soon," said Anayagma, noticing Godzilla's expression. "Once you awake, _nothing_ will stop you."

The thought of Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah fighting him surfaced in Godzilla's mind. "Did...did I hurt them?"

Anayagma tilted his chin upward. "I needn't tell you that."

Godzilla's fright was instantly replaced with anger. He smacked Anayagma with his tail, tears welling up in his eyes. "You ain't hidin' shit from me!"

The great Titan was shocked at Godzilla's strength. He regained his footing, eyes narrowed. "It matters not. You cannot escape your fate anyhow. Their states are none of your concern." He stared at his claws. "What matters now is that you continue your conquest to making the world your own. I wish I could have done it myself, but I can settle for second best."

"You're messed up," whispered Godzilla. "You're usin' me to finish what you started." He scowled. "And you used Biollante just to get what you wanted."

"Do not worry about her," said Anayagma. "Her role is complete. With your powers, you could easily reduce her to ash." He smiled. "Wouldn't it be grand if your enemies stayed dead?"

"Don't you-" started Godzilla.

"Your life has been filled with the same problems over and over again." Anayagma stared at the sky--or what Godzilla _thought_ was the sky. "You find solace within your anger, yet it does nothing to keep your enemies grounded."

"That's because those stupid humans keep bringin' them back," countered Godzilla.

Anayagma shook his head. "They may have participated in some of their revivals, but you were not strong enough to destroy them." The orange and red lines that decorated his body intensified. "This, however, can change all of that. Why won't you accept such powers?"

Godzilla bared his teeth. "I...I ain't acceptin' shit from you."

"You say that, but I can tell what you _truly_ want," coaxed Anayagma. He pointed a finger at Godzilla. "Don't you see, my child? Fortune favors the gods. It cares only for  _us."_

"You've got a lot of nerve to say that," snarled Godzilla. "You only think that because you've got some shitty god complex goin' on."

"Is it wrong for me to take my rightful superiority?" questioned Anayagma. "I have bestowed this gift unto you, yet you refuse to take it. That is rather selfish of a king."

"This ain't no gift," spat Godzilla. "How the hell is destroyin' every goddamn thing on Earth a gift?"

"For a beast who has slain many in the past, you are still weak to the victory that comes with battle." Anayagma turned his back on Godzilla. "I shall keep my faith in you, though. You will come to terms with your role as the god of gods.

Godzilla roared, trying to summon his atomic breath. "I told you I ain't doin' this!"

"This will all be easier if you accept your fate, Godzilla," spoke Anayagma, coldly. "We are bonded through my blood, so you must understand that there is no way out of this."

Dim flames spilled from Godzilla's maw. "You just wait. I'm gonna get outta here."

Anayagma began to walk away. "I would like to see you try." The darkness consumed him, leaving Godzilla alone in the shadows.

He bowed his head as tears streamed down his face. The pain continued to rise in his chest, yet there was nothing he could do.

The reckless King was chained to the stone for his punishment, and his future showed no sign of escape.

* * *

 

Godzilla awoke, the orange lights in his chest blooming to life. The world around him was red with fire. Slowly, he moved through the edges of the city.

If there was any sign of his guilt he had shown before, it wasn't there anymore. 

As the flames consumed the wreckage of Tokyo, Godzilla made his way towards Nagano in the distance. 

Nothing was safe from his fury.


	22. The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do not provoke the queen, for she will have your head before you can even speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i love making cryptic sentences/finding quotes or song lyrics for the chapter summaries, but the REAL summary is this: mothra is ready to throw hands at anayagma and no, you can't stop her. praise be the queen babey!!!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

"Five days?" shouted Ichi. "They expect us to wait for _five_ days?"

"Be patient, Ghidorah," spoke Mothra as she landed on the island's beach. "We are fortunate that they even considered helping us with our dilemma."

Ghidorah perched on the mountain, puffing out his chest. "Such insolence," growled San. "I could make a spear within minutes."

Mothra smirked. "Please, grace me with your spear-making skills, o discontented king."

"You should have kept your mouth shut," grumbled Ni to San.

Ichi smacked his brothers with his wings, growling. "Silence, you idiots." He glanced at Mothra. "There must be _something_ we can do while we wait for them to build that spear."

Mothra laid in the soft sand, expression strained with concern. "While I do not mind waiting, I _would_ like to offer our assistance in some way." She frowned. "I do not know how, though."

Ghidorah wrapped himself around the mountain, resting his heads on its peak. "Well, I suppose there is not much we can do for the time being," said Ichi. He closed his eyes. "Do not wake me unless the world is ending."

"I am afraid it already is, Ghidorah..." sighed Mothra. She wrapped her wings around her, her hope fading away.

What could she possibly do? These upcoming days were bound to drag on, and Godzilla would most likely have destroyed Japan's major cities during this. Every passing second was vital. Even if it was only a slipper of help, Mothra wanted to do _something._

And in that moment, an idea popped into her mind.

It wasn't an idea that could save Godzilla right away, but it was something that could draw out more information from this blasphemy. Her psychic abilities were not often used anymore, but they were most certainly handy.

It was a set of abilities she hadn't used in centuries. They were only deemed convenient when she visited the timeworn civilizations that worshipped her (keep in mind that that was about 10,000 years ago). But since then, there wasn't any sort of situation for her to use them in.

That was, until now.

"Perhaps...I can talk to Goji," she said to herself. 

Did she put all of her faith into this? Absolutely not, but it was the only solution she had at the moment. Her abilities could reach Godzilla, even if he was currently a beast consumed by wrath. She hoped that there was a piece of his normal self lingering around.

She closed her eyes and thought only of Godzilla. Her head ached, as if she had sat up too quickly. Still, she persisted and continued focusing her energy on leaving this plane.

"I will find you, my love," she uttered. Sleep began to take her in. "I will find you…"

* * *

 

Mothra awoke to darkness. The only light that illuminated the strange world was her own holy glow. This place was nothing she had seen before, and she could feel the claws of fright climb through her soul.

But she would not falter.

In the distance, she saw another light, colored like blood. She could make out tail plates and a set of jaws. The realization clicked into place.

Perhaps her theory was correct.

"G-Goji?" she whispered as she ambled towards the figure. She picked up her pace. "Goji!"

Her heart was full of relief and joy, but that soon crumbled the second the figure turned around to face her. She stopped in her tracks, holding her breath.

"So, the goddess finally reveals herself to me," spoke the figure, his voice _nothing_ like Godzilla's. He stepped towards her, the red light inside him brightening his ancient face.

Mothra kept herself grounded. "Who...who are you?"

"I am the beginning and I am the first." He rose his chin, and Mothra could see his face. "I am Anayagma, the very being you have been seeking."

Such a name shouldn't have filled Mothra with rage, but it _did._ This was the same Titan who haunted Godzilla. This was the same Titan who played Biollante like a chess piece. This was the same Titan who wished for absolute destruction.

And those were sins that could not be so easily forgiven.

Mothra's eyes burned with anger. "You have committed several atrocities over such a short time span, Anayagma."

"The truth may sting, but it is inevitable," said Anayagma.

Mothra hissed, wings raised. "Do not test me. My benevolence towards all creatures has its limits."

Anayagma walked towards her, an aura of arrogance surrounding him. "What has brought you here to this realm? Why must you interrupt my mission?"

"You are not the Titan I was searching for," spat Mothra, "and this selfish mission you speak of is nothing but relentless murder."

"Ah, you search for Godzilla, don't you?" Anayagma let out a weak laugh. "Your consideration for him will lead you to your death."

"I am no stranger to death," snapped Mothra, her voice bursting with vengeance. "What have you done to him? What have you done to my _love?"_

Anayagma rose a palm. "He is simply...adjusting to his newfound powers."

The urge to slay the damn Titan arose inside Mothra, but she forced it back down (besides, what good would it be to attack a dead Titan?). "You mean he is trapped in a never-ending cycle of pain that _you_ put him in." She pointed her claw at him. "What do you gain from this anyhow? The dead have no use in meddling with the affairs of the living."

"This is my chance to revive my unfinished goal," answered Anayagma. "Godzilla is the key to bringing this world back into my grasp."

Mothra snarled. "You are trying to resurrect an empire that never was and never will be." Her soft glow shifted to a more intense luminosity. "You do not care for Godzilla--you only care about power and control. Do you not understand the consequences that will come with this?"

"You seem to be missing my reasoning." Anayagma towered over Mothra, but she refused to cower away. "All life needs a superior god to bow down to. Through Godzilla, I am bringing this concept back."

The vile words coming out of Anayagma's mouth fueled Mothra's vexation. "Your ideologies are outdated. There is no need for a superior being such as yourself." She leaned in close, showing an anger that no one had seen before. "No matter how many times I have to sacrifice myself to do this, I will make sure your mission fails for the sake of this Earth!"

Anayagma stared at Mothra, trying his best to contain his shock. He took a small step backwards. "You are a stubborn goddess."

"Perhaps I am, but know this--" Mothra's light amplified. "--I will _never_ bow down to a Titan, _especially_ a dead one, who believes he has the right to claim the Earth simply because he is powerful. Your so-called 'mission' shall end by my claws, and _that_ is a promise."

As much as he wanted to doubt Mothra's promise, a tiny part of him believed it. Yet he restrained himself from showing this. Instead, he turned his back onto Mothra and began his walk back to the shadows. "Like I told Godzilla, I would like to see you try."

Mothra watched the darkness swallow Anayagma. Through her fury, she felt lethargy take its course. She sat on the ground and closed her eyes.

There was so much uncertainty in her life at the moment, but she _knew_ that Anayagma was afraid of her.

And that was something she intended to keep up.

* * *

 

Mothra awoke with a start. She gasped for air, her fur damp with sweat. Her mind was buzzing with racing thoughts, but the sight of the island slowly hushed them.

It had worked, but a part of her wished it hadn't.

"Quite the sleep you had there, your Majesty."

Mothra looked at Ghidorah before her. All three of his heads stared down at her with a mixture of confusion and pity. 

"Good morning!" teased San. "That was a long beauty sleep, wouldn't you agree?"

Mothra slowly stood up, bringing a claw to her head. "How...how long was I asleep?"

"Four days," answered Ichi, simply. "I am surprised you didn't die."

The moth was too overwhelmed with shock to care about Ghidorah's remark. "F-Four days? But it only seemed like minutes."

"Psychic abilities tend to do that," muttered Ni. He eyed Mothra. "That aside, what did you do there?"

"I…" Mothra paused, still figuring out the conversation herself. "I saw Anayagma."

Ghidorah's heads looked at each other with surprise. "You saw him?" asked Ni.

Mothra nodded. "Yes." Her stress morphed into anger. "He is afraid, and he _should_ be."

Ichi giggled. "The Queen of the Monsters has shown her rage to the unfortunate bastard. My, I wish I was there to see that."

"He is using Godzilla to conquer the Earth," spoke Mothra, nettled. "He talked of shameful superiority, but I promised him that I would tear his plan apart."

"Knowing you, I am positive that you will fulfill that promise," said Ichi. "Were you able to see Godzilla?"

Mothra's ire began to simmer. "No. It seems that the spear is truly our only hope in saving him, but I am glad that I found some information." Her face darkened. "I am also glad that I was able to...confront the villain behind this all."

Ni scoffed. "Monarch better deliver the spear tomorrow, then. Who knows how much damage he has caused now?"

"I...I suppose we shall find out soon." Mothra sat down and stared at the blue ocean. "May we solve this chaos soon."


	23. Be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it takes great courage to wield this weapon, but fear not, my sweet. you have the world within your hands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit there's only 6 more chapters left until this fic is finished??? i didn't realize how quickly this was going!!!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Throughout the course of this situation, Madison had been shocked a dozen times already. She was used to it by now, and she figured that whatever else was going to be thrown at her, she would be vulnerable to its bewilderment.

She was proven wrong when she saw the spear.

How Monarch managed to create such an elegant weapon in such a short period of time was beyond her comprehension, but they had done it; the entire weapon was 100 feet long and made of scrap metal (as Ilene had predicted), but its sleek design was a detail Madison hadn't expected. The blade was flat on both sides, but its tip was sharp enough to pierce through the thickest of scales. A long piece of glass on the surface on the side showed the amount of micro-oxygen inside. The symbol of Monarch was engraved into the blade, its silver paint glimmering in the sunlight.

Never in her entire life did Madison think that she would see a weapon that would be wielded by a Titan. 

The USS Argo hovered over Castle Bravo with its belly open. Several cranes reached down to grab the spear, lifting it into the air and placing it into the giant aircraft. Its belly closed, and it began to fly away from the castle.

Madison shielded her eyes from the bright sun as she watched the Argo leave. An army of fighter jets surrounded it on all sides. They grew smaller in the distance, their contrails marking the blue sky.

"Madison, you ready?" called a voice

She turned around, and there stood Mark by one of the helicopters. Ilene and Rick were already inside. Nodding her head, she ran towards her father, and the two jumped into the helicopter.

Ilene got a glimpse of the contrails. "Will Diane be okay?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" asked Madison as she strapped herself into her seat.

"All I can think about is what happened when Rodan awoke." Ilene looked at the floor. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt this time around."

The pilot looked over his shoulder at the four in the back. "We're ready to take off. You guys good?"

"Yeah, we're ready," replied Rick. He inhaled deeply. "Let's get this show on the road."

The helicopter took off from the castle and soared in the air. It headed after the Argo, following the helicopters as guides.

"I'm sure they'll all be fine, Ilene," said Mark. "Whatever Diane has planned to solve this mess, it'll work out in the end."

"You don't think we're gonna actually fight 'Zilla, do you?" asked Rick, wincing. "Don't get me wrong, I wanna save the world from getting destroyed, but I don't think this involves us as much as we think it does."

Ilene tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

Rick leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Listen, I don't think we should intervene that much. I mean, this is something personal for them. If they need our help, fine. Whatever. But we should just let them do their own thing."

"And destroy the rest of the world?" asked Mark, harshly. "Do you have any idea what just came out of your mouth, Rick? You're letting all of this get solved by _Titans._ We didn't let them do all of the work back in Boston, so why the hell should we let them do this by themselves now?"

"Dad, come on," muttered Madison. "They're not bad…"

"I know," reassured Rick, quickly. "It's just…I think we're undermining how emotional these guys can get. They have relationships. They _love_ each other. Wouldn't it hurt you if you couldn't save the ones you loved?"

Mark didn't need to experience that sort of situation, for he had already lived through it. Still, he started to understand where Rick was coming from. In response, he slowly nodded his head and held Madison tighter.

"Yeah…" he whispered. 

"I'm not trying to be dick," said Rick. "I'm just...I'm just thinking about what Serizawa and Graham would've wanted, you know? They never wanted any harm to come upon the guys." He snorted. "Okay, maybe Ghidorah, but that's a different story."

"'Let them fight,'" teased Ilene.

Rick laughed, giving Ilene a light push. "Really? Did you have to do that?"

"It's what you're saying though," she said, smiling. "And it's what we want to happen."

Madison and Mark chuckled. Even with the threat of death hanging over their heads, they somehow found a reason to laugh.

"Okay, okay," said Rick in between his laughs. "Let's get serious for a second." He peered out the window, seeing the shape of the island on the horizon. "Madison, we're gonna need you to tell them what to do, okay? I'd use the speakers to talk to them, but I feel like you're better fit for the job now."

"And then it's off to Tokyo to save Godzilla, right?" asked Madison.

"He's actually in Nagano now," answered Ilene. "We found this out yesterday."

Rick stared wide-eyed at Ilene. "Are you freakin' serious? How has the government _not_ tried to take him down already?"

"Oh, they have," she said, dryly. "Nothing is working, though. I hate to say this, but I'm glad."

"Does the Japanese government have an Oxygen Destroyer?" asked Madison, frightened.

Ilene shook her head. "I don't think so. If they did, they would have to tell Monarch first."

"Nagano is probably a war zone right now," commented Mark.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Ilene looked out the window. "We already lost a lot of chances of stopping him while the spear was being built."

Mark pinched the space in between his brows. "Like I said, this is just another Boston." He glanced at Madison. "We're gonna drop you off back at the castle when this is done, okay?"

"What? No!" Madison turned towards her father as much as she could with her seatbelt on. "Dad, I wanna come. Please let me!"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt," argued Mark. "I know you've been through this before, but this is serious." Sorrow crossed his face. "I don't wanna lose you."

"Well, Mark, she's pretty valuable right now," said Rick. "The translators still aren't working. What if the Titans need to tell us something while we're there?"

"My daughter isn't an object, Rick," growled Mark. "Her safety matters most."

Madison tugged at her hair. "After everything you saw, you still don't trust me?" She slammed a fist into her seat. "I can talk to _Titans!_ Isn't that enough proof for you?"

"It's not about proof, it's about you staying alive." He gripped Madison's shoulder. "Maddie, believe me, I trust you, but you saw what happened. I don't want you to be a number on a goddamn death toll!"

This sent Madison into a state of silence. Her eyes grew glossy as she averted her stare. Mark saw this, but couldn't find any words of consolation.

Was it wrong for him to want to protect his daughter? He was tired of losing family. All he wanted was to keep her safe.

Why did this world have to be so cruel?

Through the silence, Rick looked out the window again and saw the island. "We're here."

Madison briskly wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket. She unbuckled her seatbelt as the helicopter landed on the beach. The second it settled, she jumped out onto the ground without a word.

Mark covered his eyes with his hands. "I suck at this."

Ilene placed a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Hey, you're doing fine. It's hard trying to keep her safe when we're all stuck in this."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Mark," said Rick as he hopped out of his seat. "Once this is all over, we'll be safe again...for a while, at least."

Mark nodded his head as he climbed out of the helicopter with Ilene and Rick. When they landed on the beach, they saw Mothra and Ghidorah, their eyes on the Argo in the sky. It opened its belly, revealing the spear. The cranes lowered it to the beach, its metal shining in the light.

Madison noticed Mothra and Ghidorah's baffled expressions. She walked closer to the spear. "Well...here it is," she said to them.

Ghidorah poked at it with his tail. "You humans certainly outdid yourselves."

Mothra watched the Argo land near the spear. "I suppose it is time, then…"

"We're going to Nagano to set up in case you guys need backup," said Madison. "What are _you_ guys going to do?"

"We want...to weaken Godzilla before we use the spear, little one," answered Mothra, her voice brittle with anxiety. "Rodan shall be the first to attack. Then, Ghidorah will take his place." She glanced at the spear. "After that, we...will use the spear." She turned to Ghidorah. "Let us discuss this, Ghidorah."

"Fine," sighed Ichi. He headed towards the other side of the island. "I do not want to waste all of our time about it, though."

"We will not." Mothra looked at the spear with a hint of uncertainty. "I simply want to...confirm details."

"We'll meet in Nagano, then," called Madison. She watched the Titans disappear over the mountain.

Mark, Ilene, and Rick approached Madison. "What did they say, Madison?" asked Ilene.

Madison turned around, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Rodan and Ghidorah are going to attack first. I think they're deciding on who's going to use the spear. They need to talk first, so I guess we just have to wait."

"Then let's get into the Argo," said Rick. He gave Madison a little wave as he left. "See you later, kid."

Mark knelt down to Madison and grabbed one of her hands. "I'm...I'm sorry, honey. You understand, right?"

Madison didn't respond. She kept her eyes glued to the sand beneath her.

A wave of guilt hit Mark. He kissed her forehead as he stood up. "We'll be back. I love you."

"Love you, too," muttered Madison.

Mark walked after Rick into the Argo. He glanced at Madison for a final time before disappearing into the aircraft.

Madison faced Ilene, eyebrows curved upward in distress. "Ilene-"

"I know what you're going to say," interrupted Ilene. "Your father is right about this, Madison. Something terrible could happen and we don't want you getting caught in it."

"I already am, though!" she countered. She poked herself in the chest. "I can _hear_ them. I can't ignore this!"

"This is too dangerous, though. I know you've been through a lot, but people could die. I don't want you to end up like that."

"I know, but what if the Titans need me? You guys don't have a translator. I need to come!"

"Madison-"

 _"Please._ I know I've done this a lot, but this one really matters. You _have_ to let me go!"

Ilene stared at Madison, conflicted. She knew all of the dangers that came with bringing this child along. Her father wouldn't want this. By God, her _mother_ wouldn't want this, and everyone knew how much danger she put her own daughter in last time. This whole problem just screamed irresponsibility.

But Madison raised a fair point; she was stuck in this mess already with her communication abilities. She couldn't pull herself out of this even if she wanted to. Whatever gave her this gift wanted her to push through it.

And Ilene had no interest in disturbing the powers that be.

Finally, she sighed and grabbed Madison's hands. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

Madison's dull expression brightened. "I can come?"

"Yes, but you _have_ to be careful," she warned. "It seems like Boston, but there's more to it now. If you get hurt, I...I would _never_ forgive myself." She bit her lip. "I don't care what you do, but you are not allowed to get hurt."

"I promise I won't," she said as she squeezed Ilene's hands. "Just don't tell Dad, okay? I know he means well, but he's never gonna understand this like you do."

Ilene bit the inside of her cheek as she nodded her head. "I know…" She lead Madison towards the entrance of the Argo. "You _can't_ let anyone see you. I want you to hide somewhere, alright?"

"I will." She stepped into the aircraft with Ilene, spying the various crates near the walls. "I'll hide here."

"Then be careful." Ilene pulled Madison into a quick hug. "If you find anything out from the Titans when we're there, try to find me. I'll see what I can do."

Madison hugged back. "Thank you so much, Ilene. You're the best."

Ilene gave Madison a final squeeze before she departed. "Stay hidden. I'll try to look for you if I get the chance." She ran further down the room and up the stairs in the back, leaving Madison alone.

The hatch of the Argo's belly closed, consuming the room into darkness. Madison sat behind one of the crates, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Although it pained her to betray her father like this, she couldn't stand by and watch the Titans fight. Even if her help wasn't enough to save Godzilla, she _had_ to be there.

With her newfound powers, she couldn't let the world crumble.

While the Argo flew higher into the air, Mothra and Ghidorah walked back to the spear and stared at it. They wanted to pick it up, but they knew that doing so would push this plan closer towards their confrontation with Godzilla.

Neither of them wanted that.

Mothra took a step backwards. "It is strange. I...I do not want to take it."

Ghidorah looked at Mothra. "You know you must, though," spoke Ichi. "We cannot stay in denial."

"What if this kills him?" asked Mothra, fear glimmering through her eyes. "I trust Monarch, but...but Godzilla is in such a fragile state. He could die."

"They would not let anything like that befall him," said Ni. "The fact that they bestowed this onto _us_ is rather fortunate, Mothra. They could have easily done this themselves, but they want us to do it." He nodded his head towards the spear. "I believe you should have the honors."

Mothra blinked, losing her words. "You...you truly think so?"

"That is what I said." Ni turned his gaze to the spear. "I assume Godzilla will feel more...comfortable when he realizes that _you_ saved him. Rodan and I are not fit for this job."

The moth stared at the spear for a long time. She knew of the risks that came with carrying the weapon. Though Godzilla was lost in his anger, he could still identify a weapon, and that meant she would have the biggest target painted on her back. This would bring too much destruction.

But her love was much more powerful.

Gingerly, she picked up the spear from the sand. She turned it around in her claws, drinking in every detail it contained. "Will this save him?"

"I am sure it will, Mothra," said Ichi. He looked at the Argo and fighter jets as they waited for them to take flight. He opened his wings and flew off of the ground. "We should not waste another second. Those pitiful humans need us."

"But what of Rodan?" asked Mothra, holding onto the spear as she began to fly. "Will he come?"

"He wouldn't miss a fight," snickered San. "Besides, he said he would come. We shouldn't doubt him."

Though Ghidorah didn't practice the art of reassurance often, Mothra _did_ take a bit of comfort in his words. Rodan _wouldn't_ miss a fight, and Mothra was certain that he would show up.

But to be cautious, Mothra closed her eyes as she summoned her psychic call to the Fire Demon.

"We are ready, my friend," she whispered as her antenna brushed against each other. "We need you. _Godzilla_ needs you."

* * *

 

The people of Mexico City shared a prophecy: "When the Fire Demon rises from the bowels of Isla de Mara, may his enemies find mercy."

They had seen the beast rise before during Ghidorah's mass awakening, but his second arrival had sparked the same terror. They were blessed, though, for he had no intent on destroying the city again. Instead, he had landed within the comfort of his volcano.

So now, Rodan rested inside Isla de Mara. The magma clung to him as he slept, acting like a warm blanket. The soft rumble of the volcano was his lullaby.

This respite couldn't compare to the one he had before he awoke in time for Ghidorah's mass awakening, but it at least he had the chance to sleep. He could already feel his energy coming back to him. Soon, he would claim his role as the Fire Demon once again. _Nothing_ could stop him.

And just in time, he heard the voice.

 _"We are ready for you, my friend. We need you._ Godzilla _needs you."_

He let out a chuckle as the magma oozed off of his wings. "Perfect timing, Mothra."

Black ash rose to the mouth of the volcano. He spread out his wings, giant flames wrapping around his body. His eyes sparkled a demonic red as he shifted his gaze to the opening. 

"Be prepared, Godzilla," he uttered. "We are coming to rescue you."

With a deafening caw, he leapt into the air and flew towards the opening. The tips of his wings scraped the rocky walls, bits of stone falling into the magma beneath him. The ash parted way for him as if it knew of his importance.

As he erupted from the volcano, lava made its way onto the surface. He let out another deafening squawk, the sky growing black and orange with his presence. Eyes glowing bright with the thirst for battle, he somersaulted through the air and flew away from his volcano. He left behind a trail of embers.

The people of Mexico City watched this stunning display. They were both horrified and astonished as they watched the Fire Demon fly away from the city. Some hurried into the buildings, others clung to each other like life buoys in a wild sea. They expected him to turn around and reduce their city to ruins like he had done before.

Fortunately, he did not. After all, he had another place to be.

He had a friend to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one asked for this but i'm putting my voice headcannons for the main five titans lmao:  
> *godzilla: deep and gruff like bigby from twau or hopper from stranger things.  
> *mothra: honestly whatever your headcannon voice for toriel from undertale is, that's mothra's voice.  
> *rodan: literally revali from botw  
> *ghidorah: very articulated like alucard from castlevania. he doesn't have the accent, but you can hear a little bit of it because of his word choice. the pitches for each head vary--ichi having the lowest pitch and san having the highest.  
> *biollante: kind of raucous and raggedy (not as low as intended, though). i can't think of another character to describe her though lol. maybe like nebula from gotg but not as serious????


	24. I've Got Fire in My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "do you walk in the valley of kings?  
> do you walk in the shadow of men  
> who sold their lives to a dream?"  
> -"glitter and gold" by barnes courtney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hHOOOOO MAMA HERE WE GO WE'RE GETTING INTO THE CRAZY SHIT NOW  
> i'm gonna be real with yall, i'm not the best at writing fights (oops spoilers but yall knew this was coming), so hopefully this upcoming one isn't too long or too short!! i don't want to make you fall asleep with too much detail lol.  
> there's a music suggestion later on, so give it a listen if you'd like!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Madison clung to the crates as the Argo landed in Nagano. The aircraft's motors slowed, greeting her with silence. She heard footsteps climb down the stairs in the back. In response, she threw herself behind one of the crates and embraced the shadows.

From her view, she saw several soldiers--one of them being Diane--run towards the open hatch of the aircraft. Some carried guns, others carried white cloth, presumably the tents they set up whenever dangerous situations like these arose. They filed out of the aircraft, Diane's commands growing distant.

Madison was about to slide out of her hiding spot, but another round of footsteps brought her to a halt. She dared a peek around her crate and saw Mark, Rick, and Ilene hurrying after the soldiers. She hid once more at the sight.

"Let's stick together, yeah?" came in Rick. "My plan is for none of us to get killed today."

"I was thinking the same thing," agreed Ilene. They passed by Madison's hiding spot and stepped outside.

Madison let out a sigh of relief. She jumped over her crate and checked the hall before darting out of the aircraft. Hesitantly, she crept towards the ground and hid behind a bus that was turned on its side. Sticking close to the vehicle, she spied on the soldiers as they arranged their tents and machines. Rick, Ilene, and Mark were close by, watching their work unfold.

She turned her attention to the sky, noticing its dark red color. The black smoke threatened to choke every tiny ray of sunlight that tried to shine through. It didn't help that the air reeked of burnt metal and gasoline either. 

Breaking her thoughts, Madison heard a familiar roar from the sky. She shifted her gaze to the right and saw two, gigantic shapes through the smoke. They dropped to the ground, shaking everything within their vicinity. 

It was none other than Mothra and King Ghidorah.

Madison smiled as she crawled towards the front of the bus. She hurried towards a piece of a broken building that was closer to the Titans. From there, she watched them communicate.

In her claws, Mothra carried the spear. Its blade pointed to the heavens above her. "I hope Rodan heard my call," she said, nervously.

"He told us he would come when we needed him, so I am sure he is on his way," said Ni. He looked ahead of him. "For now, we should find Godzilla before he attacks."

"A wise decision." Mothra fluttered off of the ground and flew forward. "The smoke is thicker over there. It could be where Godzilla is."

Ghidorah followed Mothra towards the smoke. Madison hopped to her feet and ran after them. 

As she trekked further into the city, the smoke and fire intensified. She took off her jacket and wrapped it around her neck, covering her mouth. The flaming buildings illuminated the empty streets for her. A chill crawled up her spine.

Was she walking over a corpse? Were the dead resting inside the crumbling buildings? Did anyone make it out alive?

With all of these questions in mind, Madison was starting to realize the horror of this entire problem.

Disturbing her thoughts, she saw Mothra and Ghidorah. She picked up her pace and neared the end of the street, the Titans standing before a giant, charred field. They were frozen in place, their eyes glued to the smoke in front of them.

"I see him," stated Mothra, deadpan. She pointed her spear at an orange light. "There."

Ghidorah and Madison looked at the light. The dragon's tails rose. "He sees us," muttered Ichi. He looked at Mothra. "He sees _you."_

Mothra stared at the spear in her claws. "He...he knows I am a threat."

The beast in the smoke stepped closer to the Titans. His tail plates sparkled red and orange as his tail swung through the air. Fire spiraled out of his nostrils, his wrath rising at each passing second. He then came to a halt, his eyes devoid of any familiarity.

They were sure that they would have to continue this battle alone until a squawk from above reached their ears.

The Titans and Madison looked at the sky, watching a shadow pass through the dark clouds. Surrounded by flames, the Fire Demon dropped to the ground in front of Mothra and Ghidorah like a blazing comet. A gust of fierce, fiery wind flew towards Madison, forcing her to hide in a nearby alley.

Rodan stood up, a proud smirk on his face. "See? I told you I'd come when you needed me."

Mothra smiled. "Rodan, it is good to see you at last."

"You took your sweet time," grinned Ni. His smile fell as he turned his gaze back to Godzilla. "But we shouldn't celebrate right now."

Rodan turned towards the beast. His pride began to fade as he recognized him. "Goji…"

"This plan of yours better work, bird," grumbled San. 

The sorrow on Rodan's face shifted back to determination as he faced Mothra and Ghidorah. "Listen up, you two. I don't want either of you coming into the battle while I'm there." He looked at Mothra. "Especially _you,_ Mothra. That spear has already drawn Godzilla's attention, so you need to save your strength for your final part."

"But what if you need help?" asked Mothra, clutching the spear tight. "I-I do not want to watch while you get yourself hurt."

"Hence why we need to let each other know when the next should take place." Rodan glanced warily at Godzilla looming in the distance. "When I can't fight any longer, Ghidorah will come in. He'll do the same with you."

"You have too much faith in yourself, Rodan," said Ichi, a hint of worry resting on his tongue. "You saw how easily Godzilla took me down before. What makes you think _you_ will do any better?"

Rodan pressed himself towards the ground as he prepared for flight. "When you've had a long friendship like Goji and I...you develop sharper claws. You can use them for your friend or against them." Without another word, he blasted into the air and headed towards Godzilla.

Ghidorah sighed, his heads slumping. "I cannot tell if he is a genius or an idiot," grumbled Ichi. He glanced at Mothra. "You might want to take cover."

Mothra took a step back. "Please, if you need me to help you, I can."

"I know you can, but it isn't about that." Ichi stared at Godzilla. "It is about stopping him from regretting more. Hurting you would...antagonize him for the rest of his life."

The moth looked at the spear, and then at Ghidorah. She shuddered and nodded her head. "Please be careful. You will let me know when you want me to take your place, correct?"

"I will," said Ni. "Let us wait to see what Rodan does first."

With the spear in her claws, Mothra flew towards one of the stable skyscrapers. There, she hid behind it and watched the incoming battle.

Rodan landed on the field, facing Godzilla. He spread his wings as an act of intimidation. "I don't want to do this, Godzilla, but you've left me no choice!"

Godzilla roared in response, the inside of his mouth sparkling orange.

"Fine then," muttered Rodan. "You'll thank me later."

[ _(Play music now.)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJfdTPTFDbc&list=PLBKadB95sF47PSEIT8P5iD6B9dOrVXPmS&index=11)

The Fire Demon leapt into the air and dove into Godzilla's chest, pushing him backwards. He grabbed Rodan by his neck and casted him to the side. Rodan caught himself before he collided with one of the buildings. Wincing, he cracked his neck.

"Nice try," he snarled. "It's going to take a lot more to finish me off, though!"

Angered, Godzilla unleashed a beam of red atomic breath. Rodan zoomed into the air before it hit him. He dove into Godzilla's back, stabbing his beak into his scales. An agonizing cry fled from Godzilla's jaws as he desperately tried to swat Rodan off of him like an annoying fly.

While the Titans shook the earth with their battle, Madison ran closer to the edge of the field. She stopped by a sidewalk, her eyes glued to the Titans. 

This had to have been the worst choice she had ever made in her entire life, but how often did people get to say, "I saw two Titans fight with my own eyes"? Rarely anyone (excluding the people at Monarch), but she was fortunate enough to see it herself.

Hell, she was fortunate enough to be _alive_ right now.

Godzilla threw Rodan off of him. He swung him aside with his tail and summoned another round of atomic breath. The flames jumped onto Rodan's skin, and although he was a being made of fire itself, it burned him with an indescribable pain. He glared at Godzilla, but before he could decide his next attack, he felt his fist collide with his beak.

The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as he crashed to the ground. He coughed, a droplet of the crimson liquid coursing down his beak. He weakly flew into the air, missing another punch by mere inches.

"Come on, Goji!" he begged. "I know you're in there somewhere!"

Godzilla didn't respond. His scowl was just as deadly as his punch. He reached for Rodan's talons, but the Fire Demon clawed at his face before he could grab him. Blood stained the upper part of his mouth as he drew back, howling in torment.

"Rodan!" screamed Mothra from her skyscraper.

Rodan managed a glance at Mothra. "I-I'm fine! Stay hidden!"

Godzilla looked at Mothra, noting the spear she carried. He walked towards the skyscraper, steam spilling from the gaps in between his sharp teeth. Rodan saw where he was headed, panic rising inside him.

"You don't want to do that, Goji," he said under his breath. He placed his talons out in front of him and charged into Godzilla, sending him to the ground. Bright blood painted the field, sizzling as it hit the grass. 

Rodan pecked at Godzilla's neck, blood splattering his beak. Some flew onto his tongue, its vile taste throwing him into revolt. He flew backwards, spitting at the ground.

"It's poison," he said, wiping his beak with his wing. "No wonder this is driving him mad!"

"Do you realize you are talking to yourself?" asked Ichi from afar. "We can all hear you!"

Rodan rolled out of the way of Godzilla's tail. "Do you think I care when I'm in the middle of a battle?" He dragged his talons across his tail, leaving deep cuts.

"Ghidorah, leave him be," scolded Mothra, quietly. "Can you not see that he is fighting?"

San snickered. "What is so wrong with having a little fun during the end of the world?"

Muting Ghidorah's snide remarks, Rodan continued focusing on Godzilla. He saw a mixture of both bright and dark blood seep out of his wounds. Panting heavily, he circled around Godzilla.

"Come...come on, Goji," he said in between gasps for air.

Godzilla let out another tantalizing roar. The ground beneath his feet burned with each step he took. He lunged for Rodan, creating bloody hole near his stomach.

Rodan grimaced, holding back his screams. He smacked Godzilla with his wings and jabbed his beak into his right arm. Gathering all of his strength, he perched on top of his shoulders and shoved him into the ground again. He could feel the blood stick to his talons as he dug them into the King's back.

With his energy drained, Rodan flew off of Godzilla. He tucked in his wings, letting blood and saliva drip from his beak. Sluggishly, he looked at Ghidorah. "A-Alright, Ghidorah. It's-"

"Rodan, look out!" cried Mothra.

From behind, Godzilla grabbed Rodan by his left wing. He pulled on it, straining the muscles. Rodan screeched, terrified that his wing would be ripped off. At this rate, it wasn't impossible.

Madison saw this, terror growing inside her. She threw off her jacket and ran towards the battle.

She couldn't let anything happen to the other Titans, not while she was around to do something about it.

She stopped when her feet touched the field. Gritting her teeth, she waved her hands wildly. "You don't want him! You want _me!"_

Godzilla froze. He slowly turned his gaze towards Madison. Rodan stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are _doing?"_ he screamed.

Mothra felt the air leave her lungs. "No!"

The King dropped Rodan from his grasp. Madison took several steps back, her veins pumping with horror and excitement.

She had just written her own death sentence.

Godzilla's footsteps rocked the earth. He stomped through the field, his attention only on Madison. She whirled around and headed for the street.

Rodan pushed himself off the ground and flew after Godzilla. He wrapped his talons around his neck and restrained him from running after Madison.

Alas, it was not enough to keep him at bay.

Godzilla grabbed Rodan by his ankles. Violently, he chucked him straight ahead towards the long street. The harsh wind blew around him.

Rodan crashed into the buildings one after another. Rubble rained down on the streets, nearly hitting Madison as she ran for her life. She tripped over the destruction, her ankle blooming with pain. A wail escaped her lips as she hugged her foot.

The thunderous stomps made Madison realize her chances of survival. She tried to stand, but to no avail. The gravel dug into her palms as she dragged herself through the street. Knowing well of her futile attempts, she finally came to a stop. She untied her jacket from her neck and put it on.

Godzilla's roar reached her ears. She looked up and saw him standing at the end of the street. Her heart raced as tears blurred her vision.

She was fortunate to have survived both Boston and San Francisco, but it seemed that her luck was running out.

There was no one to save her now. She should have stayed at Castle Bravo like her father had begged her to do. Now, he wouldn't have any family left.

All because she was a reckless, stupid child.

As the harbinger of destruction stomped closer, Madison patiently awaited her death. Eyes closed, she sat in silence and accepted the same fate her mother had.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But then...she felt something grab the tip of her hood and lift her from the ground.

She opened her eyes. The sounds of a violent thunderstorm came from above her. She craned her neck to see what had latched onto her jacket.

A pair of jaws, one she was too familiar with, hoisted her higher into the air. She could see the beast's golden eye, another set of heads behind his.

"Sit her on top of me, Ni," demanded the middle head.

"Really? Do we _have_ to do this?" whined the left head.

The beast placed Madison onto the middle head's crest. She stumbled forth, holding onto his gallant horns for security. Both terrified and awestruck, she looked down at the bridge of his snout.

Madison Russel didn't need any further explanation--she was riding _King Ghidorah._

"Holy _fuck!"_ she shouted.

Ichi looked up at Madison. "My, you have quite the mouth, don't you?"

"Rather reckless of you to wander into a Titan battle, don't you agree?" remarked San. 

"Uh…" Madison quivered. "Thanks for saving me."

"Consider yourself lucky," said Ni. "It is quite an honor to be riding us. I believe you are the only person to do so."

Madison rose an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I should be thankful for riding on top of a murderous dragon?" She shrugged. "I mean, yeah, the riding part is cool, but you kinda suck."

"Silence, worm," hissed Ichi.

"Eat shit," she spat back.

"Alright, enough," interrupted Ni. He looked at Godzilla. "We have a fight to finish."

Ichi sighed, his snarky remarks dissolving with his raging temper. "Yes, we do." He took a step closer as he stared at Godzilla. "How strange...I genuinely do not want to fight him."

Madison looked at Ichi. "Why? Because you know you'll lose?"

"No…" Ichi raised his wings as lighting sparked overhead. "Because it does not seem fair."

"He is hurting in a thousand ways," clarified Ni, somberly. "We have fought too many times to count. He is a true rival, but all of our battles have been executed with dignity." He stared at the gleaming, red blood that shone through the cracks in Godzilla's body. "This, though...this battle will be empty of _all_ glory."

Godzilla stopped. His eyes squinted in rage at the sight of Ghidorah. He threw his head back and roared, reverberating the heavens.

"Well, that is our call," said Ichi. He glanced at Madison. "Don't fall off."

Madison looked at Godzilla, gripping Ichi's horns tight. "O-Okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT BOYS MADISON FINALLY GOT TO SAY FUCK


	25. This Storm Brings Strange Loyalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "your love's like rhinestones falling from the sky."  
> -"rhinestone eyes" by gorillaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a music suggestion to start off your reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGqeBGQs_fs  
> ghidorah has been babysat before,,,,but now he becomes the BABYSITTER (to a human child alskjlkdfl).  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated!

One of Ghidorah's many names was "Death Song of Three Storms." The ancient civilizations who saw the tyrannical king didn't mindlessly throw words together to create more descriptions for him; they thought them through, and this name was no different. 

This name carried even more weight now that he was face-to-face with his old rival.

His heads pointed towards the sky, the sudden rain killing the fires. High-pitched notes came out of his mouths, mimicking more of a scream than an actual song. Lightning struck the earth, drowning the world in a bright, yellow light.

Without wasting another second, Ghidorah stormed towards Godzilla. The rain pelted at Madison's face as Ghidorah sunk his teeth into Godzilla's arms. She clung to Ichi's slippery horns to keep herself from falling off.

"Okay, so on a scale from one to ten, how screwed are we?" she asked, loudly.

Ichi pulled back from his bite. "Zero, you insolent worm! How _dare_ you question the mighty Ghidorah's powers!" Ironically, Godzilla gave him a swift punch in the face.

Ni glanced at Madison, unamused. "I would say eight, actually."

Godzilla pierced his claws through Ghidorah's chest. The dragon cried out, catching his footing before he could fall to the ground. Madison screeched, squeezing her eyes shut as she held on for dear life.

"Watch it!" she yelled. "You're going to get me killed!"

"Well, it is not _my_ fault that you decided to waltz in to a damned Titan battle!" countered Ichi. He looked at his bleeding chest and frowned. "That idiot is stronger than I thought he was."

"We may be underestimating him…" mentioned San.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," muttered Madison.

Before Ghidorah could reply, Godzilla fired his atomic breath. He ducked, hitting the King with his spiked tails. The air fled from his lungs as he collapsed to the ground.

Ni grabbed Godzilla's right arm with his mouth and swung him into a building. He spat out blood, tasting the same bitterness that Rodan had. "I suppose Rodan was right; no wonder Anayagma's blood has driven him into the deep end."

"Wait, _that's_ what's in Godzilla?" questioned Madison. "A dead Titan's blood?"

"Now is not the time for explanations," growled Ichi. He started for Godzilla, but stopped dead in his tracks as he rose from the rubble.

Though the rain from Ghidorah's thunderstorm had wiped out most of the fires, some still remained inside the buildings. Godzilla glanced at them, his eyes alight with an idea. He hunched to the ground as he sparkled a bright orange. The fires crawled towards him and snuck into his scales.

The ground burned Ghidorah's feet. He stumbled backwards, eyes locked onto Godzilla.

"What is he doing?" asked Ni, terrified.

Madison pointed at the sky. "Above! Get above him!"

"I am _not_ listening to a human child-" began Ichi.

"That wasn't a suggestion, that was an _order!"_ she bellowed.

San shrieked as the streets cracked open, revealing the orange earth. "Just listen to her, brother!"

Ghidorah opened his wings and flew into the air just as Godzilla released a wave of fire. Flames caught onto his tails, burning his golden scales. He hid behind the protection of the clouds and watched Godzilla from above.

"I did not think human children could have...life-saving ideas," said Ichi as he caught his breath.

"You're lucky I'm here or you wouldn't have lasted another minute," said Madison. She glanced at Godzilla. "He's trying to find you. You gotta throw something at him that he's not gonna expect!"

San threw a confused look at Madison. "Are you always this bossy?"

"Are you always this stupid?" she snapped back.

"By the stars, you are _exactly_ like Godzilla," mumbled Ni. He looked at the lightning around him. "Though we could weaken him greatly from here..."

Ichi inhaled through gritted teeth. "I suppose we have no other choice." He came to a halt, keeping himself in the air with his giant wings. "Brothers, are you ready?"

"No, but since when have we ever been?" said Ni.

"If I die, I will never forgive either of you," grumbled San.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Do you _have_ to be this dramatic all the time?"

"Shut it," snarled all three heads in unison.

Lightning sizzled around Ghidorah. Goosebumps formed on Madison's skin, the smell of ozone wafting into her nose. She could feel the hairs rise on her arms as the lightning accumulated around the three-headed Titan.

With a roar that shook the heavens, Ghidorah dove through the clouds. He released three beams of lightning at Godzilla from his mouths. The scent of burning flesh mixed in with the ozone, forcing Madison to clasp a hand over her nose.

Godzilla roared in agony, wearily lifting his arms in front of his face. Ghidorah pushed him to the ground, wrapping his claws around his chest. He flapped into the air and threw the King into another building.

"Are you trying to kill him?" asked Madison, frightened. "I thought you were just supposed to weaken him!"

"We _are_ weakening him!" shouted Ichi. "Since you are complaining, why don't _you_ try fighting him? Please, I am waiting in anticipation!"

"Brother, we need more energy," said Ni, breaking the argument. He let out an exhausted sigh. "That was...that was tiring."

San glanced at the powerlines surrounding the field. He pointed at them with his head. "There. It is not enough, but it should suffice!"

Ghidorah ran towards the powerlines and ripped them from the ground. Each head crunched on them, their throats glowing yellow. 

Madison watched Godzilla push himself off of the ground. She gasped, tapping Ichi's horns. "He's getting up!"

Ichi finished the last of the powerlines, turning his glare towards Godzilla. "He cannot stand down, can he?"

Godzilla charged towards Ghidorah, strangling Ichi. Ni and San tore off hunks of Godzilla's scales in retaliation, shoving the King backwards. Ichi gulped in mouthfuls of air, coughing.

"Brother, are you alright?" asked Ni, mortified.

"I-I am fine." Lighting danced around Ichi's eyes. "It is nothing I have not experienced before."

Ghidorah shot into the air and dove into Godzilla. The Titans struggled to land a hit on each other, their blood splattering the field. Madison was jostled around like she was strapped into some horrific rollercoaster. Her stomach did somersaults inside her as she struggled to keep her urge to puke at bay. 

Godzilla tore through Ghidorah's left wing. The dragon cried out, refusing to look at the hole that marked it. He opened his mouths to unleash his gravity beams once again, but Godzilla was too quick for him; he grabbed Ni's neck and pushed the dragon into the ground. Ghidorah attempted to flee, but Godzilla's claws were too strong for him.

Madison was inches away from being crushed by Ichi's head. She dangled in the air by his horns, tears stinging her eyes. "Get us out of here!"

Godzilla clawed at all three heads, blood streaming down their faces. He delivered a fierce punch into Ichi's jaw. Withdrawing for a moment, he gathered his atomic breath in the back of his mouth.

Ghidorah tried to stand, but Godzilla forced him down, even while he collected his atomic breath. He wheezed, his necks screaming in pain.

"W-Well...at least this fight lasted longer," whispered Ichi.

Madison pulled herself onto the top of Ichi's horn, banging her fists. "Come on, get up! Get _up!"_

"L-Leave, child," said Ni, warily. "You...you cannot meet th-the same fate your mother did."

Madison froze for a moment. She bit her lip as tears streamed down her face. "No, you _have_ to get up. You can't lose this fight!"

Ghidorah closed his eyes, taking in blow after blow from Godzilla. It was rare for the tyrant king to feel so weak, but here he was; letting his strength flee from his grasp.

It seemed that his reign was over.

Godzilla's atomic breath was overflowing from his mouth. Digging his claws into Ghidorah's chest, he tilted his head to the sky. He was ready to end the dragon's life once and for all.

Madison hugged Ichi's horns, sobbing. "Come on, Ghidorah! Come  _on!"_

She was sure everything was about to end right then and there...until something miraculous happened.

And it was not in a form she expected.

Vines wrapped around Godzilla's neck. He scratched at them, but before he could rip them off, he was thrown to the ground like a ragdoll. Ghidorah and Madison looked back and forth between him and the owner of the vines.

From the haze of the rain came Biollante, her tusks and teeth dripping with sap. She chuckled victoriously as she pulled her vines back. "Man, he's kind of an idiot right now, huh?"

Ghidorah blinked in bafflement. "Yes, I...I suppose so," whispered Ichi.

Biollante's amusement dropped as she helped Ghidorah stand. "Really? You're not gonna thank me for saving you?"

"W-We did not need to be saved, you talking plant," growled San.

"That's funny." She jutted a vine at the fallen Godzilla. "Because it looked like he was about to make you into a damn steak."

Ni slumped. "We had him under control."

"'Uh, I'm the mighty Ghidorah!'" mocked Biollante in her impression of Ghidorah. "'I get my ass handed to me all the time!'"

"That is _not_ what I sound like," growled Ichi.

Madison laughed. "It kinda is."

Biollante was pulled out of her teasing at the sound of Madison's voice. She stared at her, intrigued. "Wow, you let a human ride you? I thought you were too pretentious for that."

"That is because she decided to jump into danger," said Ichi, glancing at Madison. "She is repaying me by...giving her advice to help us face Goji."

"So you admit it!" exclaimed Madison. "You're actually taking my advice, but you're just too chicken to say it aloud!"

"I hope you realize that I can throw you off," spat Ni.

Biollante shook her head. "It's funny how you scolded me for not having any compassion before, yet you're threatening to kill a human child." She looked at Madison. "Listen, kid. If Ghidorah ends up getting his ass kicked, I'll come and save you. I'm surprised you've even lasted this long with him."

"Thanks!" smiled Madison. She wiggled her brows at Ichi. "I'm glad _someone_ actually cares about my life."

"Quiet," demanded Ichi. He looked at Godzilla. "We still have a fight to finish."

Biollante searched the battlefield. "Where's Mothra and Rodan?"

"Rodan is around somewhere, but Mothra must be hiding still," answered Ni. "We decided it was best for her to wait before she attacked."

"Smart." Biollante focused on Godzilla. "Don't her and Goji have a thing going on or something?"

"Wait, they're _dating?"_ asked Madison, flabbergasted. "That is so cute!"

"By all the stars in the sky, will you two shut _up_?" barked Ichi. "We are trying to stop the end of the world, yet you idiots are obsessed in their damned relationship!"

"Nothing wrong with a little conversation during a fight," smirked Biollante. She rose her vines. "But yeah, let's show him what we've got."

San scoffed. "You did not have to tell me twice."

Biollante and Ghidorah's battlecries blended together as they marched towards Godzilla. Using her vines, Biollante grabbed Godzilla and slammed him into a building that had fortunately survived the previous battles (until now, that is). She gathered her sap and aimed it at his face, roars of torture coming from his jaws.

Ghidorah twirled in the air despite the pain escalating from his tattered wing. His tails sent Godzilla flying into the field. Grinning, he flew towards him.

"I know this is not the fairest of fights, but I am still enjoying this," smiled Ichi.

But Ichi shouldn't have spoken so soon; Godzilla grabbed one of his tails and threw him towards the ground. The dragon sent a cloud of dirt flying into the air. Madison shielded her head, bits of wet dirt hitting her face.

Biollante wrapped her vines around Godzilla and shoved him into the ground. Godzilla cut through some of her vines, but one always replaced the fallen.

"Take him down already, Ghidorah!" she yelled, planting her tentacles in the ground to keep herself anchored. "I-I can't hold him much longer!"

Ghidorah shook the dirt off of his heads and zoomed towards Godzilla. Just as he was about to bite into his scales, Godzilla tore through Biollante's vines and stopped Ghidorah. He slowly stood up, puncturing his claws through Ichi's snout. Ni and San dragged their teeth across his claws, releasing their brother from Godzilla's grip.

"Now he's just playing mean," said Biollante, darkly. She whacked Godzilla from the right with her head, bits of her skin burning from the hit. Wincing, she brought a vine to her face. "He burns, too."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," said Ni. He looked at Ichi. "Can you still fight?"

Ichi managed a nod. "He enjoys picking on me the most." He looked at Madison. "How are you doing, worm?"

"That's a stupid question!" shouted Madison. She pointed at Godzilla. "He's about to freakin' kill us and you think I'm doing okay?"

"I was trying to offer some sympathy," uttered Ichi. He stared at Godzilla. "Nevermind that. I believe we are close to weakening him for Mothra. Prepare yourselves."

Biollante stood by Ghidorah's side, her vines pointed at Godzilla. "On three, we tackle him. Got it?"

Ghidorah nodded his heads. "I never thought I would fight alongside you, Biollante," said Ichi.

"I was thinking the same thing," smirked Biollante. She looked at Godzilla, her smile fading away. "Guess this fight brings strange loyalties, huh?"

"It is better than nothing," said Ichi. Electricity gathered around him. "One..."

Biollante glowered at Godzilla. "Two…"

 _"Three!"_ they shouted together.

They ran towards Godzilla, pushing him towards the ground once more. Biollante tied him together with her vines despite the flames that crawled up flesh. Ghidorah watched both the dark and bright blood river down Godzilla's scars, the taste of victory on the tip of his tongue. 

Victory wasn't so easily obtained, though.

The earth grew hot as Godzilla's chest and eyes shined a deadly orange. Madison saw this, her hope disappearing in an instant.

"Guys!" she yelled.

But it was too late; Godzilla unleashed his fiery attack, sending Biollante and Ghidorah into the buildings. Madison screamed, squeezing Ichi's horns tight.

Biollante was the first to hit one of the buildings. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stand. Her vines were burnt to a crisp, every movement sending more pain throughout her body. She sat on the ground, soaking up her own blood and sap.

Ghidorah came flying down next, a wave of rocks and dirt hitting him. He sat limply against the building, his body decorated with scars. "Well...a-at least we weakened him," croaked Ichi. He glanced at Madison. "Are you...are you alright, M-Madison?"

Madison withdrew her hand from her face, noting the blood and dirt on her palm. "I-I should be asking _you_ that."

Biollante looked at the sky. "Mothra, i-if you wanna save Godzilla...then you better take the chance now!" She fell into a coughing fit, blood staining her teeth.

Mothra appeared from behind the skyscraper, her eyes wide with fear. She was frozen in her spot as she stared at Godzilla. The spear nearly fell out of her hands, but even through her fright, she kept a firm grip around it.

"M-Mothra, you have to do it!" shouted Ichi. "This battle has gone on...gone on for too long!"

Godzilla shifted his gaze to Mothra. She gasped, holding the spear close to her.

Words couldn't express the terror and woe she felt in that singular moment. She could see the pain through Godzilla's unfamiliar eyes, her heart aching for him.

Even though she couldn't bare to hurt him, she _had_ to if she wanted to save him.

With her crumbling bits of courage, Mothra flew off of the skyscraper. 

"I am coming, my love," she said. "No matter what it takes, I _will_ save you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another meme for yall because i couldn't get this out of my head last night:  
> godzilla: *fucking shit up as siblings often do*  
> biollante: hm i suddenly feel the Cain Instinct kicking in.


	26. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oh, the king  
> gone mad within his suffering.  
> called out for release  
> someone cure him of his grief."  
> -"queen of peace" by florence and the machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this mothzilla bus is speeding down the damn highway and is heading straight for a cliff aslkdfjsld  
> i've been waiting to post this chapter for so long. it was actually one of the first few parts written when i started writing this fic. i'm glad we've finally got to this point to where i can share it with you all!  
> there's a music suggestion later on (i know it's not goji themed but i thought it fit really well with the scene! it's an extended version as well so feel free to stop it whenever you want).  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Godzilla showed no remorse as he aimed his atomic breath at Mothra. She was agile enough to avoid each blast, but the tips of her claws caught the flames. Holding back her screams, she twirled in the air and pointed the spear at Godzilla.

"Goji!" she screamed. "It is me, my love! It is _me!"_

There was no recognition in Godzilla's raging eyes. They were swallowed in that horrible, orange glow, unlike the soft, golden color she knew well. He roared at her, expression tainted with wrath.

Mothra's vision grew blurry with tears. She rose the spear over her head, directing it at Godzilla. "Give me back my _light!"_

She dove towards Godzilla, the spear pointed at his chest. Before she could strike, he placed his claws on the sides of the spear and pushed it back, keeping it from hitting his chest. He shoved it away, sending Mothra flying into the skyscraper she had hid behind. 

On the ground, Ghidorah managed to push himself into a sitting position. He watched Mothra rise, and his sliver of hope started to grow.

"Well...long live the Queen," uttered Ichi.

Madison rested against Ichi's horns, face pale. "Yeah, long live the Queen…"

Biollante shook the rubble off her head. She, too, looked at Mothra as she soared into the air. "You think...you think she's gonna be okay?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

The Titans and Madison shifted their gazes to the right. In the ruins of the street stood Rodan. He stumbled towards Ghidorah and Biollante, blood dripping out his injuries.

"I was wondering where you were," said Ichi with a crooked grin. "You missed quite the fight."

Rodan leaned against the building, laughing wearily. "Well, Goji _did_ throw me across the entire city." He spotted Madison. "That was rather reckless of you to get Goji's attention like that."

Madison winced. "You almost died. I had to do something."

Rodan chuckled. "I never thought a little human could have so much bravery." His face creased with worry. "Are you alright, though? You humans aren't as resilient as us."

"I honestly don't know how to answer that right now," shrugged Madison.

"None of us do," said Biollante. She pointed a charred vine at Mothra. "I know everything is shit, but...I really think Mothra's gonna get us out of this mess."

Rodan looked at Mothra, ignoring the blood that spilled from his beak. "She is strong...as all queens are."

As the four watched the battle unfold, Mothra circled over Godzilla. The spear trembled in her claws. Grimacing, she zoomed towards Godzilla with her stinger out in front of her. 

She dug her stinger into the side of Godzilla's neck. An exasperated cry escaped his jaws as he scratched at her. She withdrew her stinger, cuts marking the bottom half of her chest. Pushing her pain aside, she lifted the spear once more, but Godzilla grabbed her right wing and threw her into the field.

Dirt flew into Mothra's face as she collided with the ground. She swiftly stood up, friction burns irritating her face. Hugging the spear, she flew high into the sky.

"I know this is not you, my love," she whimpered. She stared at Godzilla. "I know you are in there!"

Godzilla gathered his atomic breath in the back of his throat. For a moment, Mothra saw tiny, teal flames inside. Her heart skipped a beat.

She knew it; he was in there. Through his possession, he was calling out to her in the most discreet way possible.

She spun towards Godzilla. His mouth grew bright with flames, collecting into a beam. They shot out of his mouth, but she didn't fall back.

Just before the beam hit her, she yelled, "Godzilla!"

The sound of his name made Godzilla come to a halt. He closed his mouth immediately, the rest of his atomic breath dying out. A confused, yet concerned expression crossed his face for a quick second as the stream of atomic breath consumed Mothra.

"Mothra!" screamed Rodan, Ghidorah, and Madison.

She crashed onto a slab of rock, an excruciating pain shooting up her back. The spear tumbled out of her claws and skidded across the ground. She cried out, waving her wings wildly to diminish the flames. Tears stung her eyes as she stood on trembling legs.

Godzilla flexed his claws, his short moment of realization gone. He glowered at Mothra and bellowed into the air.

Rodan scrambled towards Mothra. "Hold on, Mothra!" Before he could make it to her, vines tugged him away. He looked over his shoulders, Biollante pulling him back.

"Don't get yourself in there," she said, her voice surprisingly calm. "You'll just throw Godzilla off again if you do." She looked at him. "He's starting to come through. She's our only chance at bringing him back."

"She is going to _die!"_ retorted Rodan as he attempted to flee Biollante's vines. "We need to save her!"

Ghidorah placed a wing on Rodan's back. "She will be alright, Rodan," said Ichi. He watched Mothra stand. "Biollante is right; if we interfere...we may lose Godzilla for good."

Rodan's struggling stopped. He stared at Mothra, eyes welling up with tears. "W-We can't lose her again, though."

"We will not," spoke Ichi, quietly. "She knew what she was going to face before we arrived." A small smile crept across his lips. "And we all know how well she plans."

Biollante slowly pulled her vines away from Rodan. "You said it yourself; she's strong." She gazed at Mothra. "Don't ever doubt the Queen."

Just as Mothra stood up, she fell back onto the rock. Every part of her body hurt, blood and soot staining her fur coat. She looked at the spear, and then at Godzilla, who was standing menacingly in the distance.

Others would have given up at this moment. They would have accepted their fate and let death take them away. Hope was so rare in a fight like this. It was bound to happen.

But Mothra was too determined to save her lover to do so.

She pulled the spear towards her even though her limbs begged her to stop. With quivering claws, she used it to stand. Her wings shivered, blackened flakes drifting to the ground. She stared at Godzilla, watching him prepare another round of his atomic breath.

"Mothra, get out of the way!" cried Rodan.

Mothra's heartbeat pounded in her ears. She looked at the spear in her claws, her crumbling courage recollecting itself.

For her love was powerful enough to stop the demise, she remained still.

She tuned out Rodan's pleas, focusing only on Godzilla. He stared right into her soul, but she didn't falter. Tears streamed down her face as he stomped towards her.

Time slowed down for her. Though her voice was weak from screaming, she managed to sing.

_"O my sweet ocean, I shall take you in my arms."_

Godzilla roared, orange flames spiraling out of his mouth.

_"Fear not, my dearest. Seek love in this charm."_

Rodan, Ghidorah, Madison, and Biollante watched with horror.

_"Gently, the waves roll, and earth and moon kiss."_

He wasn't too far from her now.

_"Like Heaven's blessing, my light shines on your wish."_

The ground shook from his very steps.

_"With my hope, I shield you from the grasp of death itself."_

She lowered her wings--her way of showing that she meant no harm.

_"Sink with me, my darling. Time can never tell."_

Through her fear, she smiled.

_"O my sweet ocean, you speak of wonders."_

She aimed the spear.

_"My darling love, you need not wander."_

_Stab._

The spear struck Godzilla's chest. He stopped, the flames in his mouth fading away. Mothra's face was inches away from his. She pressed her forehead against him as his harsh breathing slowed.

_"My darling love...you need not wander."_

Within the silence of the world, she kissed him--a tender, warm kiss.

[ _(Play music now.)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zC0Gt5HRvM4)

In a distorted, weakened voice, Godzilla whispered, "M-Mothra?"

"Yes, I am here, my love." She stroked the side of his face. "You are safe now. Nothing will harm you."

Godzilla looked down at the spear poking out of his chest. "What...what is this?"

"It is something that will help you, dearest." She wrapped a wing around him. "I will stay here as it heals you."

A sharp sting rushed around Godzilla's body. He screamed through his teeth. Mothra held him tight.

"I-I will not leave you," she said through tears.

Godzilla raised one claw, holding onto Mothra. His tears hit the top of her head. "I'm-I'm sorry." He saw the blood on her fur. "N-No. Oh, Mothra…"

"We shall fix this, just as we have fixed everything else," whispered Mothra.

The orange glow in Godzilla's chest dimmed. He cried, holding Mothra tight. "No, that...that ain't gonna cut it. I-I hurt you." He looked at her tattered wings. "I can't...I can't lose you again."

Mothra's eyes sparkled as the sun struggled to break free from the fetters of the clouds. "My love...I did not lay an egg."

Godzilla's eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"Although I am hurt, I knew I would survive." She wrapped another claw around his hand. "I only lay an egg when I know I shall fall, but because of your love...I did not need to worry about my survival."

The orange hues in Godzilla's eyes melted away, revealing their golden color. "I-I still hurt you, though." He stared at the destruction around him, his face wet with tears. "Look what I did."

Like lava oozing out of a volcano, Anayagma's blood spilled from the wound. Godzilla fell to his knees, yet Mothra continued to hold onto him.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he croaked. He brought a claw to Mothra's face. "I-I shouldn't have left you. All of this...it's my fault."

"Oh, do not say such things, my love," soothed Mothra. "You were hurting. I can understand your wish to solve this mess." 

A great wave of exhaustion fell upon Godzilla. He sat on his stomach, eyelids drooping. Mothra gasped as she tried to keep him upright.

"My light?" she asked, horrified. A lump formed in her throat. "Pl-Please stay with me."

Godzilla's claw tightened around hers. "I-I ain't leavin'. Not in a...not in a thousand years." He closed his eyes. "Just...gotta score to settle is all."

Mothra blanketed her wings around him, her tears cascading down her face. "G-Goji?"

He didn't respond, for he was already trapped within the realm of unconsciousness. Mothra choked on her sobs, burying her head into his bloody shoulder.

"I-I love you," she whispered, her tears falling onto his bloody chest. "I love you, Goji…"


	27. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "and if tomorrow it's all over,  
> at least we had it for a moment.  
> oh, darling, things seem so unstable  
> but for a moment we were able to be still."  
> -"no choir" by florence and the machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't cry!!!! i have some nice fluff for yall!!! i've tortured your hearts for too long so here you go asldkfjsldkf  
> there's a music suggestion later on, so give it a listen if you'd like!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

"You have strayed from glory, Godzilla."

The King opened his eyes. He stood in the realm of light once more. Anayagma towered over him, face dark with disappointment.

"Your friends have lead you down a twisted path," he whispered, coldly. "You have failed me."

Godzilla's chuckling bloomed into sarcastic laughter. Anayagma watched him, disturbed.

"You've got problems, buddy," said Godzilla, falling from his laughter. His face hardened with anger. "You're just an old piece of shit who thinks he can have the entire world to himself because of his stupid powers. No wonder you died."

"I know of ways to make you suffer," threatened Anayagma. "Choose your next words wisely."

"No, you don't." Godzilla stepped towards Anayagma, eyes glowing teal. "For a guy who claims to be the most superior being on the whole planet, you're a pretty big coward."

Anayagma stumbled backwards, struggling to retain his fear. "I gave you a gift, yet you threw it away. What kind of a king makes such selfish choices?"

"You don't understand what bein' a king is all about, do you?" asked Godzilla. He snatched Anayagma by his neck and pulled him close to his face, slightly surprised that a ghost had actual weight. "A king can act for himself, but he sure as hell doesn't let his actions hurt his own people. I know I ain't smart, but I think _you_ fit the description of selfishness, asshole."

Anayagma stared wide-eyed at Godzilla. "Y-You do not know what you are-"

"Oh, shut the hell up." Godzilla shoved Anayagma to the ground, no longer blinded by the harsh light that swallowed the realm. "I know _exactly_ what I'm doin'. I don't need to listen to some dead Titan who thinks he has the right to rule over Earth. You don't get a say in what we do."

Fear was written all over Anayagma's face. "You were my only hope in bringing my glory back. Do you not understand how _vital_ that was?"

"Well, tough shit. You never had glory to start." He stared at the ground. "You made me hurt the people I love, and that's somethin' I ain't gonna forgive." A small laugh fell from his jaws. "You're lucky you're dead or I would've thrown you in your own grave myself."

Anayagma bowed his head, beams of light beginning to swallow him. "You...you could have held the world within your claws, Godzilla."

"Now why the hell would I want that?" questioned Godzilla. "I've been livin' on this floatin' rock for long time. I don't know what was wrong with you, but _I_ never wanted to conquer it. I'm fine with watchin' over this little kingdom o'mine, and I take pride in that."

Before the light took him away, Anayagma reached a claw towards him. "You will...you will regret this!"

Godzilla smacked Anayagma's claw away from him. "Not gonna happen." He glanced at what he assumed was the sky. "Are you done? I've got shit to clean up, and I don't wanna be stuck with you."

Anayagma laughed weakly, closing his eyes as the light consumed him. "I...I will live on." He vanished from the realm, leaving nothing behind except for his echoing words.

Godzilla bowed his head, watching the tiny stars he remembered from before float in the air. They slowly drifted towards him, not caring about how his life was on the line.

"C'mon, I don't have all day," he grunted. He looked at the golden sky again. "Unless this is really the end for me."

Just when he thought death was going to take him away, a burst of blue and yellow light shot down from the sky. It swallowed him whole, the stars circling around it. He laughed as tears streamed down his face.

"Guess not…" he said, relieved.

* * *

 

Biollante frowned at her wilted vines. "I look terrible."

Ghidorah snickered. "That is the most accurate statement you have ever made," said Ichi.

Biollante examined Ghidorah, noting the blood and bruises on his faces. "You're one to talk. You probably wouldn't recognize yourself if you looked in a mirror."

"At least I wouldn't shatter it," sneered Ni. "I pity the poor mirrors that have to look at your ugly face."

"I don't even _have_ mirrors!" countered Biollante. "How do you even know what mirrors are? You're a damn Titan from space!" She shook her head. "I don't have time for this. I'm going home."

"Wait, really?" piped up Rodan. He flew towards Biollante, his worry genuinely surprising her. "You...you don't want to wait for Goji? The least you could do is wait after saving him."

Biollante squirmed. "Look, I don't think he'll wanna see me after what happened. It's best if I just go."

"Oh…" Rodan sullenly tucked in his wings. "Well, thank you your help. I think we would've died if you hadn't came in and saved the day."

"Eh, don't get too chummy with me," grumbled Biollante. She looked at the fallen Godzilla, Mothra resting on his chest. "Tell him I'm...I'm sorry, will you?"

"I think he would appreciate more if you said to him yourself," said Ichi, "but that does not need to happen today. You could wait for a better moment."

Madison looked down at Ichi. "Hold on, you're actually telling people to apologize for things? What _happened_ to you?"

"I forgot you were here…" mumbled Ichi. He sighed. "Nevermind. I do not have the energy to reply to such stupidity." He looked at Biollante. "You know, as much as this pains me to say this, Biollante...you would make a great addition to our band of misfits here."

Biollante threw her head back as she groaned. "God, is this _all_ you guys ever ask?" She turned her back on the other Titans, waving her vines dismissively. "Will you finally shut up about it if I join?"

Rodan laughed. "Yes, we will."

"Then it's settled." Biollante stopped for a moment, shooting them a crooked grin. "You guys got a name for this?"

"Why would we need a name?" asked Ni.

"Listen, if I'm gonna be apart of this dumb shit, we need to have some style here," said Biollante as she turned back around. 

Madison gasped, slamming her fists into Ichi's horn. "Titan Squad!"

Ichi glanced at her. "Excuse me?"

"Titan Squad!" she exclaimed again. "It's short and it's cute! You should go with it."

"We are not _cute,"_ remonstrated San. "We are the damned protectors of this pitiful planet! There is nothing _cute_ about that."

"I mean, _I_ like it," muttered Rodan.

Biollante smirked. "Same here. Besides, who gives a shit on what Ghidorah thinks?"

"Why do I always need to take back my words with you idiots?" growled Ichi.

"Cry me a river, asshole." Biollante glanced at Godzilla for one last time. An arrow of guilt hit her heart as she stared at him. "Well...I guess I'll see you later, Goji." She walked away from the battlefield, refusing to look back.

Rodan watched her leave, confused. "I...I don't know what to say. She actually joined us." He glanced at Ghidorah. "She's just as surprising as you."

"Oh, don't start," hissed Ichi. "I do not need fools like you telling me how shocked you are that I developed some...compassion." He touched his chest, frowning. "As I have said before, this world seems to be better when I put some respect out there."

Rodan squinted at Ghidorah, utterly befuddled. "You boggle my mind every day..."

"I am simply stating my feelings!" snapped Ichi. "Am I not allowed to do that?"

"Oh, my God…" muttered Madison.

Breaking the Titans' odd conversation, a helicopter landed on the ground beside Ghidorah. Several people jumped out of it, waving their hands at Madison. They screamed her name.

Madison looked down at the people, a giant smile appearing on her face. She waved back, laughing. "Hi, guys!"

"Thank God," breathed Ni. "I was getting rather annoyed by you."

"Aw, you're so sweet," said Madison, cynically. Her smile returned. "Still, thanks for saving me. I...I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if you didn't come."

Ichi harrumphed as he sat his head on the ground. "You _did_ help us with Godzilla. Perhaps even _you_ would make a...decent asset to our team."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," said Rodan. He peered at Madison. "You could be our ambassador or something along those lines. I don't know how humans operate on those terms, but we could use someone like you."

Before she climbed off of Ichi's head, Madison stared at Rodan with astonishment. "Wait, really?"

Rodan shrugged. "I don't see why not. You've proven yourself strong for a human."

Madison nodded her head eagerly. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Alright, off you go," ushered Ichi. "Do not test my limits."

Madison slid off of Ichi's head and gave him a light pat on the snout. "I guess we'll figure things out as they go along."

"I suppose we shall, Madison," said Ichi with a small grin.

Beaming, Madison turned on her heels and ran towards the group of people. Mark, Rick, Ilene, and Diane were all waiting for her, their faces filled with joy.

"Maddie!" shouted Mark. He enveloped his daughter into a hug, squeezing her tight. "Oh, my God. I thought I lost you!"

"I'm okay, Dad," said Madison. She glanced at the scratches and dirt on her arm. "Just a couple scratches is all."

Rick chuckled in disbelief. "Holy shit." He pulled at his hair. "You are blowing my mind right now, kid! First, you find out that you can talk to Titans. And _then,_ you freakin' ride one during a fight!"

Ilene goggled at Ghidorah. "I...I don't know what to say. You actually _rode_ King Ghidorah."

"Without getting yourself killed, too," mentioned Diane.

Madison giggled as she wiggled out of her father's hug. "I'm just as shocked as you guys. I had no idea that was going to happen!" She glanced at Ghidorah and Rodan. "They even said they wanted me to be their ambassador. Can you believe that?"

Rick looked at Mark, awestruck. "Mark, you do realize that Madison _has_ to do this, right? You can't say no to a buncha Titans."

Mark let out a mixture between a sigh and a laugh. "This seems like a damn fever dream."

"Well, it _would_ be nice to have a representative for them," remarked Ilene. She ruffled Madison's hair. "Your future at Monarch is closer than I thought it was."

"I wanna do this so bad," said Madison, excitedly. She grabbed Mark's shoulders. "Please, Dad? I know I lied to you about staying at the castle and I know I've been through a _lot_ of danger, but I _really_ wanna do this."

Mark pursed his lips as he looked at his cohorts. "She'd be safe, right?"

"Of course she would," answered Diane. She looked at the Titans. "Not only does she have Monarch watching her back, but she's practically got a whole family of _Titans_ now."

"They've definitely taken a liking to her," said Ilene, warmly.

"And think about it; people would actually start to listen to us for once!" added Rick, cheerfully. "Your daughter could change the _world."_

Mark looked at Madison as he held her hands. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"I want to." Madison shuddered for a brief moment. "Maybe I can save people from bad things...like Mom and Andrew."

Though the memory stung, Mark understood; the world needed someone like Madison. Her friendship with the Titans could change things for the better.

And the world needed better things at the moment.

Mark planted a kiss on Madison's forehead. "Then I trust you with it."

Madison squealed and threw her arms around Mark. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But you gotta promise me that you'll stay out of trouble," said Mark. He glanced warily at the Titans. "I know they'll protect you, but those guys aren't really the best as playing safe."

"I promise," said Madison, determined.

Ilene smiled, but it slowly faded away as her eyes wandered throughout the fiery havoc. "This is going to cost a lot, isn't it?"

"It's not as bad as last time, though," said Diane.

"Again, we're just living in their world," said Rick as he adjusted his glasses. "We'll fix it up, but we never owned this planet to start."

"Amen," said Diane. She began to walk towards the helicopter. "Let's get going, guys. We've got a bunch of stuff to clean up."

As the humans left the battlefield, Mothra rested against Godzilla's chest. She listened to the sound of his faint heartbeat, holding his claw tight. Anayagma's blood laid in a pool beside her, dissolving into nothingness at a snail's pace. The spear still protruded out of his chest, yet she was afraid to take it out, especially with the state he was in. 

"Wake up, my love," she whispered. "Please...wake up."

Rodan and Ghidorah approached Mothra, their eyes focused on the spear. "Shouldn't we take that out of him?" inquired Rodan.

"That will kill him," said Ichi. "It is the only thing keeping him from dying."

"But it needs to be removed," spoke Mothra. She looked at the spear. "I...I suppose we could shorten it, but we will need to act quickly to stop him from losing more of his own blood."

Rodan wrapped a talon around the lower half of the spear. "Whenever you're ready, Mothra."

Silk spilled from Mothra's mouth as she weaved it into a bandage. "Go ahead."

Swiftly, Rodan cut the spear. Its longer half fell to the ground. The lower piece, however, remained in Godzilla's chest. He grabbed the stub with his talons, grimacing.

"Hold on, Goji," he murmured.

Blood flowed from the wound as he pulled the end of the spear out. Urgently, Mothra pressed the bandage onto hole and summoned her healing powers. The light wrapped around Godzilla, but he remained frozen.

Mothra stared at her lover. "Goji?" Keeping her claws on the bandage, she sat her head near his chest and listened for a heartbeat.

She didn't hear anything.

Terror rose inside her. She sparkled a brilliant blue as she used her free claws to hold Godzilla's head. "Goji? _Goji?"_

Electricity rose around Ghidorah. "Hold on," said Ichi. "He is not going to die on us yet."

Mothra stumbled backwards as Ghidorah fired a small ray of lightning at Godzilla. His body jerked at the sudden surge. He fell limp for a moment, and the Titans watched with bated breath.

Although Anayagma had a malicious take on life, he was right about one thing, and that was how fortune favored the gods.

And it showed this favor by awakening Godzilla.

[ _(Play music now.)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1SsFYJJXPY&list=PLSBaaTHWpiUMmP5tzj8lmj3DSjEujr72M&index=29)

He wheezed, clutching his chest. Mothra gasped and held him upright.

"Goji?" she asked, shocked.

Godzilla looked at the bloody bandage on his chest. "Wh-What...what the hell happened?" He turned his attention to Mothra. "Mothra?"

The moth laughed in relief and threw her claws around Godzilla. He embraced her back as tears rushed down from his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," he soothed. "I'm...I'm good now."

"Your heart...i-it stopped beating," she whispered, tearfully. "I was certain that...that you were gone."

Godzilla kissed her teary cheeks, stroking her burnt wings. "I ain't leavin' you again, sweetheart. Not anymore." He chuckled through his tears. "But for a second, I thought _you_ were gonna leave me."

Mothra glanced at her injured wings, and then at her lover. "Oh, not in a million years, my love." She kissed him, her holy light intensifying.

Rodan sniffled loudly as tears welled up in his eyes. "You almost _died,_ you bastard!" He weakly slapped Godzilla's arm with his wing. "Don't ever leave like that again!"

Godzilla laughed as he playfully punched Rodan. "Yeah, I learned my lesson. Sorry for scarin' you guys."

Ghidorah crossed his wings and look at the King. Godzilla noticed his devious stares and slumped.

"Damn it, Ghidorah," he said.

"I want to hear you say it," demanded Ichi. "I saved your life, after all. You owe me."

"It is true," said Mothra as she wiped her tears away. "When your heart stopped beating, he used his powers to resuscitate you."

"Are you freakin' serious?" asked Godzilla. He pointed at Ghidorah. "You, the biggest asshole on this planet, saved _me?"_

"Ah, ah, ah," reprimanded San. "Do not sidetrack from the real conversation here. Say that I was right or I will never let this go."

Godzilla's head dropped, disgruntled. "You were right…"

Ghidorah laughed triumphantly. "Finally!" declared Ichi. "Oh, I have waited for those words for too long!"

Rodan wrapped his wings around Mothra and Godzilla, sobbing helplessly. "I'm so glad this is over." He glared at Godzilla. "If you ever do that again, I'll kill you!"

"Don't worry, I'm not." Godzilla searched the battlefield. "I thought I saw Biollante. Wasn't she here?"

"She showed up at the last minute to help us," explained Ni. "She has decided to join our little group. So has that brat of human."

"Really?" asked Mothra. "I did not hear that part. I suppose even the most stubborn can be swayed." She laughed. "As for Madison, well...I always knew there was something special about her."

"Huh…" Godzilla stared at the sky. "Hope Biollante's doin' okay."

"She has something to tell you whenever you see her again," said Ichi. Hesitantly, he threw his wings around Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan. "It seems she wants to...amend her relationship with you."

Godzilla looked at Ghidorah. "Man, you keep gettin' weirder and weirder."

"That's what we've all been saying," said Rodan, mischievously.

"I hate each and every one of you," snarled Ichi.

The Titans didn't budge from the comfort of each other's wings and arms. They basked in the quietude, and didn't dare to disturb the peace it brought.

Godzilla was reunited with his family, and that was all that mattered.


	28. Timeworn Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips.  
> we should just kiss like real people do."  
> -"like real people do" by hozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE TONIGHT YALL HANG ON TIGHT!!!!!  
> as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.

Madison wandered into the silent control room. She saw Mark sitting at Rick's desk with the two translators in front of him. Their screens were completely blank, something she expected from them. She walked up to her father, curious.

"Dad?" she asked.

Mark looked up from his concentration. "What's up, honey?"

She stared at the translators, biting her lip. "Did...did you find out why they weren't working?"

"Yeah, finally." He turned his chair towards Madison, expression somber. "Your mom...she set them to self-destruct their systems after a few uses."

Madison blinked in bafflement. "Wait, what?"

Mark nodded his head. "Yeah, it shocked me, too. I guess she wasn't planning on using them for long...or maybe she had a hunch that Jonah was going to take them." He pushed away from the desk. "We're lucky we didn't have to rely on them all the time or we'd be screwed."

"So we wouldn't have been able to use them in the future?" asked Madison. "What was she thinking?"

"I don't know when she installed the self-destruct features, but it had to be when Jonah took you guys," replied Mark, quietly. "I'm sure she did it with your safety in mind, though." He swallowed hard. "I...I know we put you into a lot of harm, Maddie, but your mom and I would've done anything to keep you from getting hurt again."

"Yeah…" Madison tucked her hands into her jacket. "That's just so weird. She barely told us anything. We didn't even know translators existed until we found them after Boston."

"I know," whispered Mark. He pulled Madison into a hug. "She...she hid a lot of things from us, but I guess she just wanted to keep us safe." 

Madison felt tears sting her eyes. "I miss her."

Mark bit the inside of his cheek. "I miss her, too." He stroked his daughter's hair. "She'd be so proud of you, though."

A smile crept across Madison's lips. "Do you think she'd freak if she found out I can talk to Titans?"

"Maybe, but who wouldn't be?" laughed Mark. "She would still love you all the same, though."

Madison buried her head into her father's chest. "I still love her, too…"

Breaking their conversation, they heard the distant voices of Rick, Ilene, and Diane. They turned their attention to the back of the control room, watching the three walk in.

"What do you _mean_ they're dating?" asked Rick. "How the hell can Titans _date?_ Do they even have a concept of romance?"

Ilene laughed, patting Rick's back. "I feel like you're thinking way too deep into this, Rick. If you ask me, _I_ think they make a perfect couple."

"Rick, if they can talk, I'm sure they have a lot of concepts about things," remarked Diane.

"I'm not criticizing them," said Rick. "It's just something I didn't expect. You don't hear about Titan romance a lot."

Diane bit her lip. "Well, unless you're forced to watch that mating video Sam always shows…"

Rick sucked the air in through his teeth. "Okay, that's a different story. Poor guy only does that when he needs to cover up our problems."

Madison giggled. "Are you guys talking about Mothra and Godzilla?"

"Yup," answered Rick. "Still shook up about it, but like Ilene said, I'm thinking way too deep into it." His eyes fell upon the translators on his desk. "Did you figure out the big mystery about those, Mark?"

"Yeah. It's...it's kinda weird." Mark picked up one of the translators and examined them. "Emma installed a self-destruct program in them, so they permanently shut down after they've been used a certain number of times. That's why they stopped working after we got both of them back."

"Jesus…" muttered Diane. She crossed her arms. "I don't know if that was a smart more or a stupid sacrifice."

Ilene stared at the translators. "Do you think she installed those features while she was working with Jonah?"

"That's my theory," replied Mark, a hint of sorrow in his voice. He placed the translator back on the desk. "She did a good job at hiding them while she was around him, though. We're lucky we found them intact."

"No kidding," said Rick. He leaned against his desk, looking at the dark waters through the giant windows. "So...what do we do now that things are back to normal?"

Diane forced a laugh. "'Normal' doesn't exist around here, Rick."

"Oh, my bad," he said. "What do we do now that things are 15% normal?"

"Well, I think we should prepare Madison for her new role as ambassador," suggested Ilene. She patted Madison's shoulder. "Would you want to do that?"

Madison's face lit up with joy. "Heck yeah I would!" She pumped her fists. "Am I gonna learn how to be diplomatic and stuff?"

"Yeah, seeing how you're gonna have to talk for the Titans whenever they mess shit up," grinned Rick. "You don't know how many governments want to lock them up for all of the stuff they've done."

"Like we always say, this wasn't our world to begin with," said Diane, "but not everybody is willing to accept that fact."

"That's why we have Madison," said Ilene. "She can help the world understand that we need the Titans."

Madison beamed with hope. "This is so cool! Does this make me an official Monarch member now?"

Rick motioned his hands around Madison like he was knighting her. "Boom, you're apart of Monarch now, kid."

Diane rolled her eyes while laughing. "Okay, it's not that simple. She's gotta go through the steps just like all of us did."

"It's a lot of paperwork," said Mark with a wink.

Madison slumped. "That sounds so boring."

"That's the only boring part you'll have to do here, though," smiled Ilene. "But let's save that for tomorrow. We need to celebrate our accomplishments."

"Ilene, you beautiful genius!" exclaimed Rick as he pushed off from his desk. "I've been waiting to celebrate for too damn long!"

Ilene, Diane, Mark, and Madison followed Rick out of the control room. Before she left, Madison stopped and looked at the translators. A melancholic smile crossed her face.

"Love you, Mom," she whispered. Slowly, she left the control room, the lights shutting off after her.

* * *

Mothra opened her eyes, the soft sound of the waves hitting the shore awakening her. A slipper of anxiety rose in her mind, this simple moment seeming all too familiar to her. She patted the space to her left, and was relieved to feel Godzilla beside her.

Yes, she knew it was childish of her to think this was all a dream, but the past events had heightened her worry. She couldn't blame herself for checking for her lover.

Godzilla felt Mothra's gentle touch. He opened his eyes and smiled, pulling Mothra into a hug. "You good?"

"Mhm." Mothra pressed her forehead against Godzilla's chest. "I was only checking on you."

The King pushed himself into a sitting position, holding Mothra in his arms. "I ain't leavin' you again, sweetheart."

Mothra giggled. "I know, my love." She stared at him with her beautiful, sky blue eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda sore, but not as bad as yesterday," he answered. He looked at her wings. "Are...are you okay?"

The Queen glanced at her wings, and then at Godzilla. "Oh, yes, of course." She held Godzilla's face in her claws. "My dear, I will be fine. I promise I am not hurting anymore."

Godzilla winced as he clutched Mothra's claws. "I know, it's just...I really thought I was gonna lose you back there."

"We are safe now, my light," she soothed. She closed her eyes for a moment. "May I tell you something?"

"Sure," he said.

Mothra paused before collecting her words. "I tried searching for you with my psychic abilities before we found you in Nagano. I...I did not find you, but I _did_ see Anayagma."

"What'd _he_ have to say?" growled Godzilla.

"He told me how my attempts to save you were futile," she answered in a hushed voice. "It was a shameless act of intimidation, but I did not stand down." She stared at the sky. "I suppose my point is that...even the strongest cannot tear us apart, my love. As I have said before, I will _always_ be here to protect you."

Godzilla could feel his heart swell with happiness. "Babe, I _love_ you."

Mothra chuckled, bringing a claw to her mouth. "I love you, too." Her antenna brushed against each other. "That reminds me of something--do you remember what you said to me after your first fight with Mechagodzilla?"

"Uh, not really," answered Godzilla. "It's kinda hazy."

If Mothra could blush, her face would be as pink as a rose. "Well, you...you told me that you loved me for the first time. I did not know what to think of it seeing how exhausted you were, but I was taken aback by it."

Godzilla's eyes went wide. "I...I did?"

Mothra nodded. "I assumed you would not remember it, but…" Her smile was bright. "I held onto that."

"Oh, man." Godzilla scratched the back of his neck out of embarrassment. "I mean, I know I was pretty knocked out, but I-I meant it, Mothie. Even if it didn't seem like it, I did."

"Oh, my dearest," giggled Mothra, "every 'I love you' between us shall have meaning, both now and in the future."

Godzilla's tail plates began to glow teal. He kissed Mothra's face so many times that he lost count. Mothra burst into laughter, her wings quivering from glee.

From the mountain above them, Ghidorah looked down at the lovers. His faces were twisted in annoyance. "By all the stars in the sky, will you two keep quiet?" snapped Ichi.

Godzilla and Mothra stopped and looked up at Ghidorah. "Apologies, Ghidorah," said Mothra in between laughs. "Is it wrong for us to have a little fun, though?"

"Your fun crosses my line of irritation by a landslide," said Ni, hotly.

"You got a problem with us?" asked Godzilla, fiercely.

"Ghidorah, leave them be!" scolded Rodan from behind the mountain. He appeared by its peak, looking at Ghidorah with a reprimand resting on the tip of his tongue. "They aren't causing any trouble."

Ghidorah pushed away from the mountain and landed by Godzilla on the beach. "They are being absolutely obnoxious," mumbled San. "Am I not allowed to voice my complaints?"

"Ghidorah, your complaints are rather insignificant," spoke Mothra. "I am not attempting to dwindle the validity of your emotions, but when it comes to situations like these, I think it is best to simply keep them to yourself."

 _"Nothin'_  messes with my baby," smirked Godzilla.

Ichi sighed dramatically. "Insufferable. You all are _insufferable_."

Rodan sat near the waves, smiling. "Ah, how wonderful it is to be back to our regular lives." He glanced at his friends. "Perhaps we can be at peace before the humans throw themselves into another mess."

"Then let's enjoy it while it lasts," said Godzilla.

It was rare for serenity like this to embrace the Titans' lives, yet here it was; gracing them with its presence on their secluded island. This wasn't to say that the past _wouldn't_ haunt them, but they knew they would survive. There was no longer a horrifying threat hanging over their kingdom. They had each other now.

After all, fortune favors the gods.


	29. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this tale of lovers and battles comes to a close, but perhaps when the days grow cold once more, we shall hear from the gods above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit yall, thank you so so so much for supporting this fic to the very end! i loved writing this story for you all. i think it's one of my favorites now. your endless stream of support kept me going. i loved reading your comments, predictions, and everything else. you guys are the best!  
> again thank you guys so much for all of your love and support. yall are the true mvps. i hope to see you again soon. :>

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

"I don't know about this," said Godzilla. "I know she survived three battles already, but she's still a kid."

"Fret not, my love," reassured Mothra. She nestled her head in the crook of Godzilla's shoulder. "She will always be our first priority. No harm will come to her as long as we watch over her."

Ghidorah rolled his eyes. "Fantastic," grumbled Ichi. "I cannot _wait_ to babysit that brat again."

"Oh, please," said Rodan, playfully smacking the dragon with his wing. "She helped you before. You should have some faith in her by now."

"I did not have a choice in that situation," snarled San. "She even called me stupid!"

Biollante tilted her head to the side, squinting at Ghidorah. "That's because you are."

Godzilla snorted. "She got you there."

Ghidorah screamed through gritted teeth. "You two are exactly alike and it kills me to my very core," snarled Ni. He glared at Biollante. "Shouldn't you be hiding away in your little cave anyhow?"

"I didn't cross the entire ocean just for you to tell me to go back," growled Biollante. She dug a vine into the sand. "You guys _begged_ me to join you, so I'm sticking around whether you like it or not, asshole."

"You persuaded her to join, Ghidorah," commented Rodan. "It's odd for you to say otherwise."

Mothra shook her head, giggling. "Alright, that is enough." She pointed a claw at the horizon. "Our friend is arriving."

On the horizon, several Monarch helicopters flew towards the island. The Titans took several steps backwards to make room for them on the beach. They landed on the sand and came to a halt. From one of them stepped out Madison, sporting a shirt with the Monarch symbol. She stared at the Titans above her, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Hi, guys!" she called, waving her hands.

Mothra stepped towards Madison, smiling. She brushed her head against her. "Hello, little one. It is good to finally see you."

"It's good to see you, too," said Madison as she stroked Mothra's fur.

"You ready for this, kid?" asked Godzilla.

Madison nodded. "I think so. I've been working at being your ambassador for a while, so I'd be shocked if I wasn't." Starting at Godzilla, she pointed at him, Mothra, Rodan, Ghidorah, and Biollante. "Badass dad, nice mom, chill brother, fancy uncle, and funny aunt."

"Excuse me?" asked Ichi.

"I gave you guys family roles because...well, we're family," she replied. "Godzilla's the dad, Mothra's the mom, Rodan's the older brother, Ghidorah's the uncle, and Biollante's the aunt." She pointed at herself with pride. "And that makes me the sweet child everybody loves."

"I would not say that _everyone_ loves you here," said Ichi, pompously. "I am an exception."

"Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that," said Madison. "But that just makes you a jerk."

Godzilla cackled as he sat his on the sand. "You've got the guts to stand up to Ghi, kid. I like that."

"I'm liking this little group that bullies Ghidorah," snickered Biollante. She gave the dragon a nudge. "You saw this coming."

"One day, I am going to lose my patience for you all," spat Ichi, "and when that day comes, I will rip off your heads individually." He glared at Godzilla.  _"Y_ _ou_ will be the first."

"Yeah, yeah," said Godzilla as he waved him away. He looked at Madison. "Climb on, kid. You get to ride with me."

"Hell yeah!" Madison climbed onto Godzilla's head. "Okay, so what's the mission?"

"We are traveling to Skull Island," answered Mothra. "A Titan we wish to recruit lives there."

"Hold on, you guys didn't tell me that," frowned Biollante. "Are we gonna see who I think we're gonna see?"

"Yup," replied Godzilla as he stood up. "Might as well try to convince him to join us."

"You fought him before, didn't you?" asked Rodan. He winced. "Are you sure he won't do it again?"

Godzilla waded into the water. "I don't know. That's why we gotta be prepared." He looked up at Madison. "It's a good thing we're bringin' you along, kiddo. Maybe he'll have a change of heart when he sees you."

"Kong?" asked Madison. "Isn't he, like, a pretty seclusive guy?"

"Precisely," said Ichi. He flew into the sky and hovered over the beach. "He _would_ make a decent member, though."

"How you guys plan on getting him off that island boggles my damn mind," said Biollante as she walked into the water. "I don't know jack shit about him, but he protects that island, right? It's gonna take a _lot_ of convincing."

"We are aware of this," said Mothra. She took off into the air, eyes set on the ocean. "I am certain that we can come to terms on some agreement, though."

"I'm warnin' you guys right now; don't expect him to be friendly," informed Godzilla. "Guy doesn't interact with Titans a lot, so I bet we're gonna have to brawl a little bit to get him to calm down."

Ichi chuckled to himself. "He sounds like someone I know." He faked surprise. "Oh, that's right! He sounds like _you."_

"Dude, shut up," said Madison as she sat on her stomach.

Godzilla burst into laughter. "You tell him, kid."

Ghidorah opened his mouth to speak, but Mothra placed herself in between him and Godzilla before he could. "Before we break into an argument once more, we should focus on getting ourselves to Skull Island, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're right, babe," said Godzilla. He glanced at Madison again. "You sure you're up for this, kid?"

"You know it," said Madison, her decision unwavering. She stared at the ocean, the rush of adventure flowing through her veins. "Let's go."

The Titans let out their own roars of exhilaration, Madison joining in with a battlecry. They trekked through the endless ocean with their perseverance keeping them strong.

This was their kingdom, and _nothing_ could stop them.

  
**THE END.**


End file.
